The Elements of the Archipelago
by RykaLuka
Summary: Continuing the adventures with Ryka, Luka and the rest of the gang including Hiccup, Astrid, etc. In trying to defeat Monroe and attempting to take back Wenslock Military, Ryka learns of her new abilities and that she is a member of the Elements of the Archipelago. Five chiefs that protect the people of the Archipelago. Can Ryka own up as Chief and as an Element?
1. Chapter 1:A Strange Sight

The Elements of the Archipelago

Chapter 1: A Strange Sight

Wolf

It's a cool, breezy night with the full moon shining its white light over the entire island, and the stars glitter across the midnight sky. In despite of the hell that broke loose, the island somehow remains safe and peaceful. My eyes fixate on the small, metal flask in my right hand, I note the ancient indentation from the countless times that I crushed the vessel with my tightening grip. The whiskey fails to numb my problems away, it seems the more alcohol I intake the less disoriented I feel in my body.

Chief Hiccup, Astrid, Kodi and the rest of the gang are inside of the Henderson household, I can hear the chatter between Hana and the Haddocks from a nearby window. I stare out into the silent and motionless world, at this late hour most people are asleep with sweet and simple dreams, they are completely oblivious of the issues that are at stake. Perhaps it's best that they aren't aware of the mayhem of Wenslock just yet, however; we will have to tell our people eventually. Especially if we execute this plan successfully, for winning against Niles Monroe isn't going to be a simple task. A villain will brutal strength is nothing compared to a man with vast intelligence.

I can imagine that must've been the struggle that Hiccup had to deal with, the constant frustration that he endured when he faced Viggo Grimborn years ago. For Viggo was no fool, he was a devious man with a thirst for profits and Viggo wasn't afraid to resort to extreme measures to protect his profits. This great intelligence that Viggo and Niles share is dangerous, the only difference is that Viggo eventually knew when he was defeated. Niles on the other hand, he is relentless and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants.

Niles is as heartless as they come, he will hurt, torture and kill to strive his desires. The ironic thing is that my long-lost friend wasn't always like this, some people just assume that villains are born evil, but that isn't the truth. People aren't destined to follow this dark path, they are influenced into this custom of life, and somewhere inside is a broken soul that has lost its way.

I've tried with my best efforts to help him out, but my attempts were failures. It seemed with each time I reached out to Niles, he just pushed me away from him. For even though my loyalty is my strongest element, I slowly came to the realization that I couldn't help him if he refused to take it. It wasn't an easy decision to make, but I eventually had to move on with my life as Niles did many years ago.

I know from personal experience, the fall to the dark path is difficult to break through, but it isn't impossible. Niles is no longer my brother or my friend, he went against my wishes and he did something that forgiveness isn't even an option at this point. I never could figure it out, the moment Niles knew that I had a stronger connection with my brother Ronin, something inside Niles snapped. He grew jealous of me and my brother, that was when he immediately shut me out.

I admit that Ronin and I had a fallout years ago, an upshot that drove us apart to the point I held a hatred towards my brother. At the time, I wanted to get vengeance on Ronin and I even brewed up a plan with Niles to mess with Ronin. I just wanted to teach my brother a lesson, but Niles.

I'm looking down at the flask in my hand, I feel my grasp tightening, crushing the metal container with my anger rising. I take another swig of whiskey, I only hope that the alcohol will take its effect soon. I don't want to feel anything, the numbness is what I look forward to, it's my only way to cope with the world.

"Guru…" Luka roars softly, he sits on the other side of the doorway as he anxiously waits for Ryka to return. I notice that Luka wants to search for her, even though Ryka told him to stay here, I can tell he worries about his friend. I gently reach out my hand to him, Luka looks at me curiously, he sniffs my hand and then he allows for me to pet him.

I take a glance out to the scenery of the small array of houses, thoughts flow inside my mind; then I look back to Luka. I gently pet his head once more, "Luka, go find Ryka," I state firmly, "Bring her back home."

"Rawr," Luka lightly grumbles with understanding. I have never seen a dragon look so happy or seen a dragon run so quickly. I watch as he vanishes out of sight range while I continue to drink my sorrows away.

Ryka

The sound of waves crashing along the island's shores, the roaring of the ocean in my ears. After my father appearance, I decided to stay at my tiny sanctuary. With my father's spirit who reached out to me, that's when it became clear and I realized that those dreams that I had weren't dreams. They're not dreams but visions that have been channeling through my mind. I asked my father about them, he told me that only great chiefs receive these mysterious visions.

He mentioned that these visions will guide me to make good decisions as a leader, now that I learned about this unique gift of mine; I decided to mediate to help my visions become clearer. I'm on my knees, my hands rest along my thighs as I attempt to empty my mind, to ignore any distractions that might enter my brain.

With my eyes closed, I inhale deeply to truly concentrate, I gradually slip away into a cavernous trance. Countless imageries are flashing quickly and at first, I can't seem to make out what I am seeing. I can sense the hindrance channel throughout my mind and body. I clutch my fists tightly; the reverie seems to break through the rifts of reality and visionary.

I slowly regain control of my brain, I rid of any outrageous thoughts and the alternating images seem to steady themselves to a slower pace. I see dark figures that appear to be outside in the night. My brain increases its concentration, I try to add details to the two figures. One of them looks like a human, small body figure, she appears to be a female with long, black or brown hair placed into a side braid and her small breasts. I can't get a better look of her face, she's wears a hood and a mask that covers her mouth.

I envision the other figure, which the details came to me easily and it appeared to be a dragon of some sort. The dragon shines with red scales and black stripes, the dragon has a spikey tail and horns on its body. This dragon looks like a Deadly Nadder, the girl was riding the dragon in the night sky.

Just as the dragon rider was coming into sight range, I lose sight of the both entirely. All I see is complete and utter darkness surrounding me; then gradually I see light coming into view.

The images start off blurry, I see more figures that look like splotches, slowly the figures come into focus. I find that I'm in a room with some men, I recognize three of them Krogen, Viggo and Monroe. They are talking to each other but I can't hear what they are saying. They look at my direction smirking with amusement, their stares are sinking right through me. Chills travel down my spine, suddenly the lone dragon rider comes back into view and I'm back to staring at the night sky. Suddenly, I keep bouncing back in forth to the dragon rider and then to Monroe, Viggo and Krogen. I feel a rush of uneasiness shifting throughout my brain and body.

Out of the blue, I return to the dragon rider and her dragon flying in the air, but the sound of Monroe's voice reverberates inside my head. At first, I only hear Monroe mumble, but then I begin to hear his voice more clearly. I see where the dragon rider is going, I see an island shining in the moonlight. "Wenslock?"

She's heading towards Wenslock, "Admission the poison!" Monroe's voice echoes in my brain, I felt a stabbing pain in my arm as a flash of lightning flashes in my face.

I abruptly awaken with my heart thrusting uncontrollably, my lungs breathing heavily and sweat dripping off my face. I lean forward placing my hands to the ground, I stare blankly at the blades of glass glistening from the midnight mist. My lungs continue to inhale and exhale deeply, I try to recollect what the hell that I just saw. I turn to my right arm where the sharp pain shot up, it seems to be okay. I remind myself that the events in my vision didn't happen, or at least they haven't happened yet.

I softly close my eyes, I wipe the sweat off my forehead with my shirt sleeve, and attempt to calm myself down. I feel someone gently nudge me from behind, I quickly turn around afraid it was someone else, but lucky for me it is only Luka.

"Oh, Luka it's just you," I remark with relief, "You scared me, bud."

"Guru?" Luka roars curiously.

"I'm okay Luka."

"Roo" he purrs with a look of concern on his face.

I reach my hand out to lightly stroke Luka's head, he delicately licks my face.

"Ha-ha, I'm fine Luka," I reassure him, "I promise."

As an added measure, I wrap my arms around Luka's neck and I kindly embrace him. I can hear Luka purring indicating that he is content and after the vision that I just had. It is great to hear a comforting sound in my presence. "Thank you, Luka."

I breakaway from our hug, I thoughts flowing through my mind, I look to Luka who patiently waits for me. "Luka, I've been having these visions and I don't know what they mean." I sigh

"If the visions that I see are real, I don't know how dangerous this can be. I best not tell anyone about my special ability. At least not right now, I'm still trying to make sense of it myself, if these visions are real. We need to go see who is this mysterious dragon rider."

"Rawr," Luka roars with understanding. I stand up and get onto Luka's back.

"This dragon rider doesn't seem like the ones that I've met or seen before. I'm guessing she's from outside the archipelagos. I saw her and her dragon flying towards Wenslock."

"Luka?"

"Rawr!"

"Let's go see meet up with this dragon rider."


	2. Chapter 2:The Rise of The Elements

The Elements of the Archipelago

Chapter 2: The Rise of the Elements

Ryka

"Monroe, are you sure this plan is going to work…" Viggo's voice questions.

"Of course, this is going to work, I couldn't have conspired it better myself…" Krogen chimes in proudly.

"I'm all for taking extremes, but even this seems a bit much."

"Coming from the man who infected an entire fishing crew and that Astrid woman to get a cold-blooded beast."

"A man will do what he must to gain profits, at least with my experiences I can say that I was successful, can you say the same Krogen?"

"That's enough both of you!" Monroe's voice echoes, "You are full grown men, act like it."

I envision back to the unclear imageries, I attempt to focus the images to display visibly, but I am unsuccessful and all that I have are the voices channel in and out of my head. I have no idea why visions of Monroe have been occurring to me, or why the fact that I can only hear his voice. I can't seem to picture him either, I did once earlier but it was short-lived.

I somehow managed to break through to hear Monroe's conversation with Viggo and Krogen, however; only their voices are lingering in my head. What are they talking about a plan?

"Now, to answer your question Viggo, this plan will implement perfectly, once we have the rest of the materials we need." Monroe states firmly. "In due time, we will have Wenslock surrendering themselves to our feet."

"Yes, I like the sound of that," Krogen chuckles artfully.

"Viggo, Krogen, behold one of the most important factors of our grand master plan," Monroe recites proudly. Slowly, the blackness disappears as ten crates of tradeable food display into view, crates of apples, potatoes, and other crops are before me. "What? Why do they have all of this food?" I softly question to myself.

"With this valuable supply and our special secret weapon coming to us, we'll be unstoppable." Monroe laughs with preference. Immediately my vision ends and I return to reality.

When I open my eyes, I remember that I'm flying with Luka, I forgot that we are searching for the mysterious dragon rider. My brain feels like its been tossed all over the place, it's been an eventful day. I realize that there's so much more to being chief than I imagined. It's my job to protect my people from harm's way, and whatever Monroe has brewed up for this grand master plan; I must stop it.

"Rawr?" Luka lightly roars as he turns his head to look at me, I offer a smile of assurance, I gently stroke the top of his head, "I'm okay Luka, I just have some things running in my mind." Luka responds with an understanding series of purrs.

We spend the next hour patrolling the island trying to find a trace of the dragon rider, but we can't seem to track any sign of her or her Deadly Nadder. I wrap my arms around my head, I can't believe that I'm chasing this strange person who may not even be real. I put myself to this pointless and wild pursuit and for what if this dragon rider really was here, I would've seen her by now. "Luka, I'm think I may be going insane, we're wasting time chasing this person when we should be heading back to the gro— "

Before I can finish my sentence, I catch a glimpse of two figures stationed by a nearby sea stack, the moonlight casually sheens onto a girl and her Deadly Nadder. The girl is draped in a black, silky cloak with the hood up and all completed with a mask that covers her mouth only revealing her sharp eyes. Her dragon is massive in size and has thick and sharp spines along its head, body and down its tail, by my knowledge this Deadly Nadder is a Titan Wing dragon.

The rider doesn't do anything, she just remains still with her cold, concentrated stare fixed on me. "Who are you? What are you doing on Wenslock?" I speak out to her. I patiently wait for the rider to respond but she doesn't say anything.

"Hello, did you hear me? Are you a friend or foe?" Once again, the rider just stays quiet, and she doesn't speak a word. Instead she takes off into the sky, "Whoa, Luka let's go after them!"

Luka and I chase after the girl whose dragon is fast, but lucky for us, Luka is faster. "Come on Luka, faster!"

"Rawr!" Luka roars as he increases his speed, we keep up to the rider until reach a huge corner of a sea stack. When we make the tight turn we lost sight of her, "What? Where did she go?" I ask with a hint of annoyance. I carefully look around my surroundings to figure out where she could've gone, my guess is that she made a dashing run for it.

"Rawr," Luka grumbles as he tries to grab my attention.

"What is it, bud? I ask. I take a glance at what Luka is looking at, after chasing that dragon rider, she's led us to Wenslock Military. "Why would she bring us, here?" I search for anything unusual about the military base, so far everything looked okay, even though it's run by Monroe's soldiers.

"Wait, what's going on at the base's docks?" I grab for my spyglass from my saddle bag, and I try to see what's happening down below. "Hmmm, Luka let's get a closer look."

Luka glides us down to a nearby sea stack that stands close to the docks, I see three trader boats loaded with crates of fruits, vegetables, and other food products. I see some of Monroe's men counting all the crates of food that is being transported into Wenslock Military. I begin to wonder why Monroe would need this much food, what could he possibly need hundreds of crates full of food?

"Grrrrr!" Luka growls aggressively.

"Easy Luka, what's wrong?" I ask. I quickly catch a glimpse of what Luka was looking at and I understand why he started to growl. I slowly begin to think of something, "Luka, we better tell Wolf and the rest of the gang about this."

Wolf

"It's Viggo and Krogen, Luka and I say them at the military base, I wouldn't doubt that they'd be working with Monroe." Ryka states.

"You sure you weren't followed?" I ask firmly.

"Yes, they didn't even know that we were there, they had these ships loaded with crates of produce and they were transporting them into the base," Ryka replies. "What will Monroe do with that much food in his possession?"

"I'm not sure Ryka, I have no idea what he could be doing"

"Perhaps, he's going to try and put a tax on the food and make your people pay the money for it." Hiccup suggests.

"I don't know if a tax is what Monroe wants, I think it's beyond money matters." Kodi chimes in.

"Whatever it is, it can't be a good thing and we need to keep an eye on it." Ryka replies.

"No, we're not going to that." I state firmly.

"What?" Hiccup questions.

"No one is to go near Wenslock Military. It's too dangerous and so is Monroe, plus if we want to make this plan a success we need to follow through with it."

"Wolf is right everybody, however; we are going to have a change in plans." Ryka speaks.

"What are you talking about Ryka?" I ask with confusion.

"What I mean is, we can't do the island lock down. If we randomly shut down the island Monroe will become suspicious and he'll know something isn't right."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we should do the training while the island is still running. We can take groups of people in shifts one early in the morning and one at night."

"That way we can still train people to ride dragons, and without Monroe having any suspicions." Kodi recites with satisfaction.

"We also have information about him, that he doesn't know we have, brilliant" Hiccup replies.

"That's not the only advantage that you have young man." Hana remarks.

Everyone turns their attention to Hana, she remains in a wooden chair at the dining room table. "What are you talking about Hana?" Ryka questions curiously.

"I'm simply talking about the Elements of the Archipelago."

"The Elements of the Archipelago? You mean that old Viking's tale, that isn't really real, is it?" Astrid asks.

"Oh yes, it is very real young lady, in fact the last known team was around when I was a little girl. They protected our lands and they kept the peace in the archipelagos for decades."

"So, why is the Elements of the Archipelago an advantage on our part?" Hiccup questions.

"So many questions, well we have two of the elements here in this very household. Ryka and Hiccup."

"What?" everyone in the room exclaims.

"It's true, there are five chiefs that make up the elements. Hiccup, Mala, Dagur, Alvin's son and Ryka."

"Hana, are you serious?" Ryka asks inquisitively.

"Yes, they five elements possess special abilities that come from the Gods. Hiccup, you represent the element of plasma, you have gained the ability of telekinesis; you can move things with your mind. You can also summon lightning."

Hiccup is rendered speechless, "Hiccup, you have the ability of telekinesis, but you knew that, didn't you?"

"What Hiccup, you knew about the mind powers? When did this happen?" Astrid asks surprisingly.

"I… I… I… Um… I've known about this for about a month now, but I had no idea that I could summon lightning." Hiccup replies nervously.

"Ryka, you represent the element of water and ice, you have gained the ability of visions; you get to see things that no one else does. You can control the water and transform it to ice if need be."

"I can do what with water?" Ryka exclaims.

"Ryka, you should have been experiencing visions, have you had any yet?"

"Um… no… I haven't yet." Ryka slowly replies.

"Hiccup, Ryka, you represent two of the five elements. Granted, you may have these powerful abilities with lightning and water but these powers are easily accessible. You can only use these powers when you absolutely need them most."

"This, this is amazing." Ryka softly states.

"Well, I guess that leaves only one thing to do," Hiccup recites. "We need to gather up the rest of the elements."

Monroe

"Monroe, the last of the crates have been transported into the base." Krogen states.

"Good, everything seems to be going as planned." I reply with pleasure. I look around the corridor where all the materials are ready for business. I turn to my old friend Enrico, an intelligent man who specializes in chemicals and studies earth samples. "Enrico, we have all of the materials we need to execute our plan."

"Yes, that is good news." Enrico replies with preference.

"Do you have our special weapons ready?"

"I have them right here, they are at the best I could get them."

"Great, we will begin phase one, dispose of the one threat that's standing in my way."

"Ha-ha, you just use this and you'll have no problem at all."

"Viggo, Krogen, we have work to do."


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

The Elements of the Archipelago

Chapter 3: Changes

Hana

The sunrise gleams over the horizon, the morning ocean breeze dances with the salty waves, and the dawn of a new era has slowly begun. Several weeks have passed with nearly the entire island in constant motion. Inside of the island's sea stacks are Wolf, Ryka, Hiccup and the others who started dragon training in the secret arenas; teaching our people the methods of riding dragons. It's the best kept secret that Niles Monroe is clueless about, when all the training is finished we will be able to take back our home.

We have four of the elements on our side as well, with their special abilities we'll be able to restore the peace back into the archipelagos. Hiccup, the element of plasma, Ryka, the element of water and ice, Dagur, the element of air and Mala, the element of earth. The fifth element, Alvin's son hasn't united with us yet, but we hope that he will eventually be a part of our cause.

Each one of the elements have spent their time gaining control of their new powers, and they grow stronger within each day they work. Our people are learning quickly, they've created bonds with their dragons and they have transformed into a dragon rider army. When Wolf and Ryka told the villagers of Wenslock about the conflicts that we face, it didn't take much time for Vikings to come together and help take back what's ours.

Monroe may have his soldiers by his side, but we have the loyalty of our friends, families, allies, and our dragons. And hopefully when the time comes, Ryka will gain control of her gift of foresight and will guide us all to the right paths to defeating Niles Monroe. From the island of promising potential and relentless spirit, we are Wenslock!

Hiccup

"Come on Brother, you can do this!" Dagur screams with excitement. I can tell that he's more jittery today. I suppose if someone spent a day in Dagur's shoes and they were told they were the element of air. They would be super thrilled as well, "Thank you, Dagur, but I really need to concentrate." I reply kindly.

"Oh right, Sorry." He replies as he simmers down.

Finally, I can remain full focus on the three barrels in front of me, I've been training my telekinesis powers for quite some time now. I have also been helping Dagur gain better control of his new ability of levitation, which isn't that much different from flying except it's with a human.

I train my mind to focus on the barrels, I imagine that I'm carefully lifting them in the air, "Hiccup look, you're doing it, you're lifting up the barrels!" Dagur recites.

I open my eyes to see that Dagur is right, I feel a sudden burst of relief as if moving objects with my mind is a natural thing. "Ha-ha, yeah baby!" I exclaim enthusiastically as I throw the barrels at three targets in front of the training arena. "Toothless, plasma blast!" As the barrels hit their targets, Toothless blasts them into pieces.

"Ha-ha, well done Brother, it seems that all of that hard work and extra training paid off," Dagur remarks proudly. "Your skills have improved tremendously."

"Thank you, Dagur and you seem to have increased a better grasp of your levitating abilities." I encourage.

"Yes, I've spent the same amount training on my skills as you have, but I can't seem to stay in the air long enough."

I slowly think of a way to help Dagur, he has potential with his new powers, but he still appears troubled with obtaining enough focus. "Dagur, let me guide you, perhaps I can talk your way through this process."

"Okay, do you think that will work?"

"Yes, we both must trust ourselves with our new capabilities, I'm still learning as are Ryka, Mala and you Dagur," I assure him. "You're not facing this alone."

Dagur allows for my words to sink in, and he looks at me with understanding, "Okay Hiccup, let's do this."

I softly smile at his positive thinking, "All right, let's start by you clearing your mind."

Mala

"Mala, what do you know about the elements?" Ryka questions. Ryka and I escaped down to one of the less crowded arenas to train in the quiet. I am the element of earth, I've learned of my abilities to speak with the spirits of Valhalla, and shapeshift metal into my own personal weapons. It is a rather unique gift that I possess and ever since I've arrived to Wenslock. I've been practicing and training until I can master my new aptitudes.

"I do know that they protect the archipelagos from danger and that they are responsible for restoring the peace." I reply firmly. "I also know that our parents and families have been watching over us for years."

"They have?" Ryka asks surprisingly, "I guess I never noticed."

"Ha-ha, yes I didn't notice at first either," I chuckle softly. "I remember my father telling me that I was going to be a part of something great, but I never knew what he meant until now."

"My father told me, that I was going to be one of the greatest chiefs in Wenslock history," Ryka replies. "I thought he meant because I was the first female, but I suppose he meant this."

I take a glimpse at Ryka, I sense that she's troubled by something. "Ryka, are you feeling okay?"

"Who me, oh yes, I'm perfectly fine, I just have some things running though my head right now."

"Have you been having any visions?" I ask curiously.

"Well, that's just it, I haven't been having any," Ryka confesses. "I haven't experienced any visions for several weeks, and I'm growing concerned as to why."

"Perhaps, you just need to mediate, find yourself a quiet place and try to focus your mind."

"Yeah, maybe, I just feel that I should have had a vision by now."

I gently place my hand on Ryka's shoulder, she looks up to me and we make eye contact. I can tell by her facial expression that she needs some comfort. "Ryka, listen to me when the group heads back to your house. You should find yourself a quiet place and just mediate. It will help you clear your head and concentrate your thoughts."

"I've tried that many times before and it didn't work."

"Well, try it again, your Ryka the Relentless and you've been my friend for many years. If I know one person who doesn't give up easily it's you."

Ryka offers a soft smile, "You know what Mala, you're right. I'll take your advice and mediate tonight. Thank you."

"You're welcome Ryka, I'm glad that I was able to help."

Ryka

Luka and I are sitting in one of the lower levels of training arenas, I decided to take Mala's advice to try and mediate the contents of my head. I attempt to clear my brain, I try to relax my body, I even try to concentrate my focus, but there's nothing coming to me. I haven't had any visions of Monroe or of the mysterious dragon rider, I haven't had a trace of anything for a while.

"Uhh!" I growl in frustration, "Luka, I've tried everything. Maybe Hana was wrong about me being an element, I'm supposed to have this connection with foresight and I can't even crack into it."

"Guru," Luka purrs lightly as he nuzzles my face. I accept his kind gesture, I appreciate that Luka cares for me so much, I don't know what I'd do without him her to comfort me.

"Thanks Bud, "I reply lightheartedly. "Eventually we'll overcome this Monroe nonsense, and when we do we'll have more time for simpler things."

"Knock, knock." Kodi speaks. "May we come inside?" I turn my attention to see Kodi and Serena standing by the arena's entrance.

"Kodi, of course you can come inside." I respond. Luka gets excited at the sight of his dragon friend Serena, the two immediately run the back of the arena to play together. I laugh as Serena playfully tackles Luka.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything important," Kodi remarks as he sits down next to me.

"Nah, nothing's going on here, Luka and I just came down for the peace and quiet," I reply softly. "It can get crazy with all the dragon training up there."

"Well, the training sessions are pretty much over now, everyone has returned to their homes."

"That's good to hear, what about Wolf, Hiccup and the rest of the gang?"

"They've all headed back to the island as well, I came down here to check on you."

"I'm doing okay, I'm glad that you're here with me."

Kodi beams his loveable smile, he wraps his arm around me as I gently rest my head on his shoulder. "I'm happy to be with you too."

"I'm glad that we are able to spend time together, I wish it was under different circumstances."

I feel the gentle touch of Kodi's hand lift my face and we make eye contact with each other. "Hey, as long as we're together. I don't care what it is that we are dealing with, if you're here by my side that's all that matters to me."

I lean forward as my lips pressed against his and for two minutes I feel instant relief. After our kiss ends we remain sitting in the arena for a little bit longer, as we enjoy each other's company.

Hana

"Uhh, I wish I was out there with Hiccup in the arenas," Astrid grumbles, "I could really help shape those dragon riders into warriors." Astrid paces back in forth, she points out all the pros to why she should be helping with the dragon training.

"I know Astrid, trust me if I could help with the training, I'd be out there too," Heather remarks in agreement.

"I mean I'm one of the original Dragon Riders, I have a lot of experience when it comes to riding a Deadly Nadder."

"Yes, and I have my experience with riding Windshear."

"Ladies?" I speak loudly.

"Hiccup should've let me come, I was there the first week, but I feel like I need to be there." Astrid recites.

"Ladies?" I speak loudly again.

"Don't worry Astrid, Eret has told me to stay behind too, we are two of the toughest warriors of our islands."

"Ladies!" I shout at the top of my lungs. Immediately, Astrid and Heather turn their attention to me, they seem surprised by my outburst. They remain quiet, the two young women wait for me to speak my mind. When I see that I have their full attention, I begin to talk. "Astrid, Heather, I understand that you want to help with the dragon training, but it is essential that the both of you stay here. "

Neither Astrid nor Heather say anything, they remain silent as they wait patiently to hear more, "You are two very brave young women, but you are also two soon-to-be mothers who hold the children of your husbands."

"Yes Hana, you're right. I just wish there was something that I could do." Astrid replies softly.

"Yeah, I feel helpless just sitting here." Heather chimes in.

I offer both a warm smile, "I know that you may feel like you can't do much now, but you're both doing something greater. Once all of this blows over, you'll have your babies and you'll give your husbands the greatest gift, a family."

"Astrid, I believe what Hana is saying is true, we've dealt with pregnancy together and we will deal with motherhood together." Heather encourages, "Besides I can't wait to become Auntie Heather when my niece or nephew comes."

"Ladies, I promise that both Hiccup and Eret have everything under control," I offer kindly. "They just want to make sure that you stay safe, that's all."

Ryka

It's past sunset, Kodi and I returned to my house where everyone was carrying away with conversations. Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Eret and Dagur stand by the fireplace talking away. Wolf sits at the far end of the dining room table, he holds his flask as he takes a couple swigs every few seconds. I notice Hana sitting in a chair in the living room with Mala speaking with her.

When Mala catches a glimpse of me, she excuses herself from Hana and she saunters my way. Kodi walks to the dining room table and he begins to talk to Wolf. "Hey Ryka, how have you been? Mala asks, "I haven't seen you since our training session this morning."

"I'm all right, I tried mediating in a quiet place like you told me, but I was still having trouble." I reply. "However, I do plan on going to my special spot to mediate."

"That's good to hear," Mala states kindly. "Remember Ryka, it's always good to clear our minds so our judgment won't be clouded."

"Yes, thank you."

After my short conversation with Mala, I grab for my crossbow as I decide to travel to my little sanctuary, which has become a place of refuge whenever I need to wind down and to be alone for a few hours. The calming, cooling of the night island breeze brushes along my face, I feel some relief of the peace and quiet that surrounds me.

When I reach my destination, I get down on my knees as I place my crossbow by my side. I slowly allow for my brain and body to calm down and to relax. I attempt to empty out my mind of distractions and negative thoughts. I patiently wait for any visions to come to me, but still nothing appears to happen.

"You know Monroe, you're terrible at sneaking up on people," I call out, "You might want to work on that." I open my eyes and I carefully reach for my crossbow.

"Miss Ryka, fancy meeting you out here on this lovely night." Monroe recites with pleasure.

I stand up from my kneeling position, I turn my full attention to Monroe, "What do you want Monroe?" I request demandingly. I prep my weapon just in case he tries to do something.

"I don't think so," Monroe replies, I notice as he gives off a signal and ten of Monroe's men surround me. "Drop the crossbow."

I stare Monroe in his snake like eyes, "I said drop it." I slowly set my crossbow onto the ground and my sheath of arrows.

"Now Miss Henderson, I come here to offer a very generous proposal." Monroe responds casually.

"Generous, I find that hard to believe," I scoff annoyingly. "What kind of proposal?"

"You see Ryka, I'm about to unleash a very lethal and very deadly weapon onto the people of Wenslock and when I do your island will perish." Monroe explains. "However, I am willing to call of this deadly weapon if only…"

"If only what?"

"If only you are willing to come back to Wenslock Military and surrender yourself to me."

"You're bluffing, you're not going to kill the people of this island."

"All I have to do is give the word, and Krogen will activate the weapon from the military base," Monroe confirms.

I swiftly look down at my crossbow, then at Monroe and his men, "If you want me to come with you, you must know that I won't go down without a fight." I remark, "I'll do what I must to protect my people from you."

Monroe offers a crafty smirk and he preps himself to fight, "What are you going to do, shoot me with your crossbow?"

"Who says I need a crossbow?"

Hiccup

Astrid, and I are talking with our group of friends, we shared warm mugs of apple cider and we remain toasty by the fireplace. "I can't wait for when my niece or nephew calls me Uncle Dagur." Dagur laughs excitedly, "I'll teach what it really takes to be a Berserker, he'll make me so proud."

Eret and Heather laugh at Dagur's crazy energetic self, "Well, let's wait for the little one to get here first, then we can teach him or her about being a Berserker." Heather recites. Astrid and the others in our conversation group keep on with the conversation.

I catch my attention to Luka who stands by the door, I carefully observe him and he appears to be on edge. "Excuse me for moment," I state.

"What is it Hiccup?" Astrid asks curiously.

I walk my way over to Luka, "I don't know, something is wrong with Luka." I reply. I notice how antsy and unsettled he is.

"Rawr! Grrr!" Luka roars aggressively.

Ryka

Monroe and I spend the first few minutes, we circle around our pretend ring as we wait for one of us to make a move. Suddenly Monroe charges at me, he swings his fist towards my face, but I block his strike with my arms.

I quickly kick him in the side that knocks him away a few inches, then he charges me again, I try to dodge him but he manages to tackle me to the ground.

I push him off me with my legs and feet, which sends him backwards. I quickly stand up and I ready myself for Monroe to make any sudden moves.

Just as Monroe is standing back up, sudden flashes come across my mind and my sight of Monroe is gone. "Uhh!" I growl with confusion, of all times to have a vision. I see familiar faces come into view, they are all sickly and they look like they are dying.

"What's the matter Ryka, can you not handle fighting me?" Monroe's voice interferes that bounces me back into reality. I quickly recollect myself to continue my fight, Monroe attempts another punch, then suddenly the image of sickly faces come back again. I feel the impact of Monroe's swing and I can block it, but the sickly faces keep flashing in between rifts.

I can't see anything but the faces of friends, my family suffering from nearly dying, I can't see Monroe or any of my surroundings. I feel Monroe's leg kick my ribs that sends me backwards, then one of his men rams into me "Uhh!", that sends me tumbling on the ground. Suddenly, I'm back to the real world where I somehow lost my fight with Monroe. I stare at the ground, think about if he really does release this weapon it could be fatal to the people I love.

"I knew you were weak," Monroe remarks, "That's why I'm going to say this, I am giving you the chance to save the lives of your family, your friends and your people. This is my one and final offer."

I carefully think about what Monroe is saying, I couldn't live with myself if my people got hurt because of a wrong choice that I made. I slowly rise from my feet as I remain standing tall, "If I go with you, you better not harm my people."

"Of course, Miss Henderson, that is all a part of the agreement." Monroe replies causally.

"You better keep your word!"

"Of course, I am a man of my word." Monroe replies, "Handcuff her."

One of Monroe's men sets my wrists into metal handcuffs, they even set chains around my ankles. "There are you happy now?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, I am pleased," Monroe smiles with preference. "Inject her."

Three of Monroe's men grab ahold of me, while one grabs and stretches my arm, whole another holds a syringe in his hand. I try to break free from their grasp but I am unable to push them off, when the man inserts the needle into my veins, a sharp, intense pain travels up my arm. "Ahh! Ahh!" I cry out. After the injection is finished Monroe's men release me.

I open my eyes with my vision becomes blurry, I try to remain standing but my body feels sluggish, I look to Monroe. "What did you do?"

"Do worry Sweetheart, it's just a little insurance."

Hiccup

"Hiccup, what's wrong with him?" Astrid asks slightly worried.

"I don't know yet," I reply. I carefully make my way towards Luka, he seems to be agitated. Luka keeps bumping against the door with his body, like he wants to get out.

"Hey, hey there Luka, what's wrong boy?"

Luka looks at me and then at the door, "Rawr!" he roars loudly, "Grrrrr!"

"Guys, something's wrong." I state.

"Hey, wait a minute," Kodi remarks, "Where's Ryka?"

"Grrrrr!" Luka growls aggressively.

I carefully absorb the room to create a head count of the people inside the house, I quickly begin to realize. "Oh no."


	4. Chapter 4:The Fifth Element

The Elements of the Archipelago

Chapter 4: The Fifth Element

Hana

It has been an eventful night for Ryka has gone missing, after her dragon's outburst, eventually Hiccup and the rest of us suspected that something was wrong. When we came to realize that Ryka may had been in trouble, Hiccup, Wolf, Kodi, Mala and Eret follow Luka as they set off to find her, but unfortunately, we couldn't find a trace of Ryka.

Wolf distrusts that Monroe may be the reason to Ryka's disappearance, others agree with the general as they continue to search for her. I only pray to the Gods that Ryka is safe and that she will soon return to us. Until we can find a trace of our beloved Ryka, we are still held together with the hope to guide us through.

Wolf

Hiccup, Kodi and the rest of our search party have spent all night looking for my niece, and so far, we have redeemed unsuccessful. We've searched the entire island for Ryka, we've tried the caves, the caverns, the beaches, the forest but she hasn't turned up. We are heading towards this ledge near Hana's old house, we can hopefully find some sign or clue to where she went.

Luka sniffs out the trail, when we arrive to the scene, we check the surroundings for any kind of struggle that may have happened.

"Hey Wolf," Kodi calls out to me, "This is Ryka's crossbow, it's not like her to leave this behind."

Kodi hands the crossbow over to me, it's my brother's old crossbow, Ryka wouldn't lose something like this naturally. I begin to feel an unsettling sensation in my stomach, "Oh come on Kid, where are you?" I softly whisper to myself.

I grasp ahold of the crossbow in my hands, "Come on let's keep searching, she has to be out here somewhere."

Ryka

When I awaken I feel slightly sluggish, but it isn't as intense as it was last night. I find myself in one of the military base's warehouses where we normally store our weapons. I see that both my wrists and ankles cuffed to chains linked to the wall. "Uhh! Uhh!" I growl as I try to break away from my manacles, "Do you really think that restraining me is necessary?"

Monroe stands below me smiling his devious grin, "I'm just a man who's taking precautions, surely you can understand that."

I stare Monroe in his evil eyes, "Yes, I do understand, as long as my people are safe." I state firmly. I carefully observe my surroundings, I catch a glimpse of hundreds of crates filled to the brim of fruits, vegetables, and other produce. I slowly think back to my vision that showed me a similar image, "Why do you have all of this food?"

"My dear Ryka, you are about to witness the debut of my grand master plan, for you see this isn't your normal, average every day produce. Monroe begins. "In fact, inside every fruit, every vegetable and every other piece of food has been injected with mercury poisoning."

I don't respond immediately, I just closely pay attention to what he's saying, I slowly begin to think about what knowledge that I have on mercury poisoning.

"The dry season is coming soon, where droughts will overrun the island, I'll be the kind person giving your people the proper necessities that they'll need to survive." Monroe speaks, "When they eat the food with the poison they'll be needing the antidote to cure them, and lucky for them we have it."

"No, that will never work, mercury poisoning isn't dangerous when it's swallowed." I remark.

"Yes, I am fully aware of that, that's why I have my friend Enrico, he's fashioned a formula that brands mercury lethal and deadly when it enters the body; whether that's by stomach or by blood." Monroe clarifies. "Once your people are infected by the poison, they will either surrender to me and get the cure they need or they will simply die."

"Krogen, prepare the crates for transport, it's about time that we show the people of Wenslock our kind generosity."

I feel the pupils in my eyes widen, "No! No! We had an agreement!" I shout furiously "Uhh! Ahh!" I try my best to break the chains, but I don't succeed.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that our agreement is no longer relevant." Monroe replies casually.

"No! You can't do this!"

"Oh, I can and I will Sweetheart," Monroe states firmly, "Don't you worry, though we have something special planned for you."

I watch as Enrico and three of Monroe's men walk towards me, they each have a syringe in their hand, and I'm powerless to move away from them. I feel the uneasiness flowing throughout my entire body.

"Administer the poison." Monroe orders. The four men that surround me each supplement needles into my arms and legs, I feel intense sharp pain in my limbs, "Ahh! Uhh!" I cry out that tears were almost in my eyes, it feels like knifes piercing through my veins.

"Uhh!" I grumble as the injections were finished. My heart is beating out of my chest, my lungs breathing heavily, sweat pouring down my face. When I open my eyes, my vision is fuzzy and my mind is disoriented. When I make a visual of Monroe, Viggo and Krogen, I only see splotches standing before me.

"Now, we have completed phase one, getting rid of the one thing that stands in our way." Krogen states artfully.

"With Wenslock's heir to the throne eliminated, we'll gain complete control over the island." Viggo recites proudly.

"Soon the Monroe Empire will rise above all and conquer all that remains of the archipelagos." Monroe finishes.

Wolf

After spending four hours trying to find Ryka, we eventually decided to return to the Henderson household to regroup. I try with my best efforts to not rely on my whiskey, but I'm restored to nothing as of ways to find my niece. Mala has been spending time with Hana uplifting her about Ryka and reassuring Hana that we'll find her soon. Mala believes that if she arbitrates she'll be able to contact Ryka spiritually, she says she's capable of doing such things whether they're dead or alive. I only hope that she knows what she's talking about, otherwise we're screwed.

Dagur went outside to get more firewood for later tonight, he claims that he loves chopping of the logs with an ax. It will surely keep him busy for a little while.

Hiccup and Eret sit on the rug near the fireplace comforting their wives, the whole household seems quiet. Kodi went outside to feed and water the dragons, he said it was to get fresh air, but I know that he's out there thinking about Ryka.

Those two do love each other that's for certain, they are both stubborn and hard-headed and they will not sleep until they know that one or the other is safe and sound. My brother Ronin was right when he said Ryka and Kodi are going to be married one day, they've grown up together and they've experienced so much together. If there was one person that I'd trust to take care of my niece, it would be Kodi.

While we sit in silence, it is interrupted when Kodi comes in the door, "Wolf, you might want to come see this."

I walk out the door as I follow Kodi outside, he points out Monroe speaking in front of a crowd down in the center of the village. With my gut telling me that Monroe is up to no good, I immediately walk towards the crowded event. Hiccup, Mala, Kodi, Dagur and others followed me from close behind, we watch as Niles speaks out to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Niles Monroe, I am not an enemy, but a friend." Niles begins. "I am not here to start any conflicts among the good people of Wenslock, I am here to help you overcome and survive the upcoming dry season. Which many of you know that it is a critical part of the year, less rainfall, the droughts that are soon to come, and growing food can be difficult."

I carefully observe my old friend to try and figure out his game, he continues with his speech.

"I am bluntly offering my generosity and I have been restoring food at Wenslock Military, I am willing to offer a proper amount of provisions that will last you throughout the entire dry season. Please all Wenslockians come and gather your rations of food, there's enough to feed your families."

When some people in the crowd started to collect their food, I see Niles standing close by. I look at my group who seem unsure of what's going on. "You guys stay here, I'll be right back."

I march my way over to where Niles is standing, if Ryka is missing and we can't find her, he'll know where she is. "All right Niles, where is she?" I mandate resolutely.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Wolf." Niles responds casually.

"Don't you play dumb with me, where's Ryka and what did you do with her?"

"I don't have any knowledge of what you're going off about."

"I know you son of a bitch, what did you do to her?!"

"Wolf, don't come after me because you can't keep track of your niece, she's your problem not mine."

I monitor Niles from head to toe, I notice a pair of leather hunting gloves that looked just like Ronin's which is something that Ryka always wears on her hands. "Those are Ryka's hunting gloves, you have her and we'll find her." I state firmly, "You know if you were smart, you would've hidden those."

"Oh, I had no intentions on hiding these gloves, I know what I'm doing Wolf," Monroe speaks informally. "I hope you do find her, if Ryka's missing it would be horrible for Wenslock to lose yet another chief, I wish your search party the best of luck."

I slowly walk away as I return to Hiccup, Kodi and the rest of the group, I carefully look at the crates of food in Niles' possession. I have a strange feeling in my gut; then I speak to my group, "Don't accept any food from Monroe, something about this doesn't seem right."

"Do you think Monroe has done something to the food?" Hiccup questions curiously.

"I'm not sure just yet, Eret and Dagur keep your eyes open and warn people of my message."

"Hiccup, Kodi and Mala, come with me." I order as I walk my over to Luka, I carefully speak to the dragon, "Hey there Luka, we're going to find Ryka and I need your help." I slowly reach my hand out to him, "Do you trust me, boy?" Luka prudently monitors me for a minute, then his snout touches my hand. I prop myself onto his back. "Riders let's go!"

"Wolf, I don't have a dragon." Mala mentions.

"That's okay Mala, you can ride with me." Hiccup offers.

"Okay, now dragon riders, let's go!" I announce decisively.

Ryka

I remain motionless inside a warehouse on the lower levels of Wenslock Military, I patiently wait for someone to retrieve my "dead" body from my restraints. Shorty minutes after I was injected with poison, I found myself surprised that I felt okay, I still felt lethargic and my vision was still in a fuzzy state. I overheard Monroe saying to his men, that when I was dead for them to remove me from my cuffs.

For the time being, I've been trying with my best efforts to fight off the disorientation and listlessness from my body. I've endeavored to use my water powers to my advantage, Hana says that I can't access my water ability unless I really need to use it. I have all this poison inside of me, I suppose that's as good a reason as any. I tried to use the water inside of my body to flush the toxins out, but I couldn't tell if it worked or not.

"Good afternoon men, Monroe told me to watch over the prisoner, you are free to leave." A familiar voice announces firmly. I recognize the man's voice from earlier, I couldn't see him but I heard him talking with Viggo. I begin to picture a face to go with the familiar voice, but I can't think of anyone.

"What are you sure, we were supposed to stay here." One of the soldiers asks curiously.

"Are you defining General Monroe's orders?" the man requests. "Because you know he won't take to kindly if someone disobeys his commands. If I were you two I'd get going right now."

"Oh yes, we'll head out this instant."

"Good, now give me your keys."

"Why do you need the keys?"

"Because if the prisoner dies, I can remove her from the chains, now get out of here, before I report you to the General!"

"Oh yes, right away."

I hear the two men leave as they shut the warehouse doors behind them. I also hear footsteps coming closer to me. "Ryka, Ryka are you awake?" the man calls out to me. I debate if I should open my eyes, who is this person, I know that I've seen him somewhere.

"Ryka, please tell me you're not actually dead." He asks slightly concerned.

"No, I'm still alive," I reply softly. I open my eyes to put features to the familiar voice, "Rutless?"

"Yep, that's me." He confirms.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm here to bust you out of this place."

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm doing this because I am a friend, and I am also doing this for my father."

"Who's your father?"

"Alvin the Treacherous."

"You're Alvin's son?" I ask unexpectedly. "That means you're the fifth element, you're the element of..."

Rutless unlocks my wrist and ankle cuffs, and he helps me to get down, "That's right, I'm the element of fire."

"Come on let's get out of here!" I state with determination. I begin to walk forward and the both of us strive for the exit.

"Miss Ryka, where do you think you're going?" Monroe's voice enters the room, I see him lurking in a shadowy corner. "Surely, you weren't going to break the terms of our agreement."


	5. Chapter 5:Team Element

The Elements of the Archipelago

Chapter 5: Team Element

Ryka

"Miss Henderson, surely you weren't going to break the terms of our agreement?" Monroe speaks casually, "And here I thought that you were a woman of your word."

Monroe, Rutless and I stand inside of the warehouse, I carefully observe the area for a possible way out, if I know Monroe escaping out of the base isn't going to be easy. I can guarantee that he has men outside of the warehouse doors, as they eagerly wait for Monroe to signal them. I watch Monroe as he patiently waits for one of us to make a move.

"Oh of course, if memory serves you already broke the terms of our agreement," I scoff sarcastically. "I kept my part of the deal, you are the one who double-crossed me."

Monroe sneers a cunning smirk, "It doesn't matter now, the plan is already in motion, your people will accept any kind of hospitality." Monroe remains in his corner as he relishes the darkness, the firelight beams from the torches on the warehouse walls; as it silhouettes his shadowy body figure. I hear the clinks of a chained pocket watch, "Times are changing Ryka, within a matter of days your people will be dwindling in numbers. They were foolish to trust me."

"My people are smarter than that, they wouldn't take something from a stranger," I remark crossly. "If I can't stop them, Wolf will."

"Oh Sweetheart, your uncle is too much of a drunk to fully comprehend what's going on," Monroe chuckles with amusement. "I doubt that he'll be much of an issue."

Rutless and I remain standing where we are, I try thinking of another way to escape Monroe, there is a secret door on the left side wall of the warehouse, it's secure behind a huge case of weapons. All the secret exits that I know of are too risky to take with Monroe standing here.

"Rutless, my what a tragic day this has been, for me to find out that you are a traitor to the Monroe Empire," Monroe remarks with a hint of disappointment. "To be fair, I told Viggo to keep a close watch, because I sensed that something was off about you. However, it seems that Viggo isn't as intelligent as he thinks he is."

I just now notice Viggo and Krogen standing firmly by the warehouse doors, Viggo grows a smug look across his face; his eyes narrow with malice.

"It doesn't surprise me, it's bad enough when your own brother swindles you, then your most trusted men turn against you," Monroe smirks. "It's a horrible way for a man to go out, I assure you."

Rutless coldly stares Monroe in his snake-like eyes, I notice his fists tightening up, "I will never be loyal to you Monroe Empire scum, and you must not be too smart Monroe if you just now found out that I am a traitor."

I feel Rutless nudge me with his elbow, he leans closely. I began to feel a little uncomfortable as his head comes in closer. "Do you see that small pool of water?" he speaks softly.

"What?" I ask with a hint of confusion. I watch as Rutless' eyes motion towards my right, I slightly turn my head and in the corner of my eye… Oh yes, I remember that we have wells installed down here in the warehouses. I quickly observe the flaming torches along the warehouse walls, then I look Rutless in the eyes and we both have the same idea brewing inside our brains. I offer a tiny smile of approval.

"Hey! What are you two jabbering about?" Monroe orders firmly.

"Monroe, you didn't really think that you'd win this easily?" I chuckle with amusement. "Did you?"

"Go ahead Miss Ryka, you'll be chained up on that wall again, but please make your move." Monroe smiles casually.

"I think that you keep forgetting who you're talking to," I scoff as I step forward, "Let's do this."

Wolf

Hiccup, Mala, Kodi, and I are flying in the air on our dragons, I bring out Ryka's hunting gloves from my vest pocket, Niles isn't always so bright he didn't even notice that I grabbed them. I stroke the wrinkled and faded gloves with my thumb; they are so worn between Ronin and Ryka wearing them.

"Hey, where'd you get Ryka's hunting gloves?" Kodi askes curiously.

"I stole them from Monroe, he had them in his pocket," I reply firmly. "Luka can pick up Ryka's scent from the gloves and he can track her down."

"Yes, that's brilliant," Hiccup remarks approvingly, "We'll get Ryka, bring her back home, and we'll take care of things from there."

"Affirmative," I state. "Luka, find Ryka, sniff her out." I place the gloves close to his nostrils as he takes a few snuffles.

We wait patiently for Ryka's scent to fully register, "Rawr!" Luka grumbles and suddenly he speeds off flying.

"Whoa! Guys, I think he's got something!" I exclaim. Serena and Toothless fly closely behind, keeping up with Luka's boosts of speed. I also must consider that we do have three Strike Class dragons with us right now, so speed is one of their specialties.

Luka slows down when we reach the military base, we hover over the place to regroup for a moment. I begin to think about something. I know Wenlock Military better than anyone, I know the ins and outs, every nook and cranny and I even know all the secret tunnels that are hidden underneath the prison cells. We could try to sneak in that way but it would take too long, we need to get Ryka as quickly as possible.

"I have an idea but it may be a long shot," I announce.

"What are you thinking about?" Hiccup questions. Hiccup, Mala and Kodi wait patiently for my response, I can sense that they are ready for anything.

"We need someone to create a diversion, to distract Monroe's men so we can swiftly infiltrate the base and we can find Ryka." I explain. "The question is who will do it?"

Mala speaks up, "I'll volunteer Wolf, I'll have those men running in circles."

"Okay, but you're not going in on it alone, we've already had enough of our people being taken and I won't allow that to happen again," I reply firmly. "Kodi and Mala you two will work together and create the diversion. Hiccup you and I will go save Ryka, I have a pretty good idea where Monroe is keeping her."

My team exchanged a couple of glances and they nod their heads with approval, "Alright Wolf, let's do this!" Hiccup replies confidently.

Ryka

"Come on Sweetheart, show me what you've got," Monroe chuckles artfully. "I'll just defeat you like I did last time."

I take a glance at Rutless again, he gives me a simple nod and when I look into his eyes it is like I can almost read his thoughts. It's as if I can link with him mentally, his expression on his face couriers "Follow my lead."

I watch closely as his eyes motion towards the well, and he moves his hand directed at my water source. I take my instructions as I look at the well and direct my hand to the water, Rutless looks into my eyes, I can read his thoughts as he can read mine. "Relax, don't think, just feel."

"Step forward Miss Henderson, try your worst, you're weak and you can't defeat me."

Within an instant something inside of me changes, time and time again I've had people tell me that I'm weak, that I won't amount to anything; first Viggo and now Monroe. He spoke those same triggering words that have been demeaning of who I am. I'll be damned if I'll allow for those words to control me anymore.

"I am Ryka the Relentless, I am the daughter of Ronin the Reckless, I am the chief of Wenslock and your words and tricks won't overpower me!" I bellow firmly. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, I watch as a torrent of water smacks Monroe to the ground, a torrent of water that was propelling from my arm. It was as if a huge ocean wave knocked him off his feet.

I've felt the flow of water inside my body, but it was nothing like what just happened. It seemed like a natural feeling as if the water was the blood in my veins. "That was amazing!" I exclaim with excitement, I look to Rutless who offers a smile of approval and a friendly thumb up.

"Viggo! Krogen! Open the doors, now!" Monroe orders firmly. Within an instant, a dozen of Monroe's men storm inside the warehouse, their crossbows locked and aimed at Rutless and me. Monroe pulls himself up and stands on his feet, "Get them!"

I feel my eyes widen as dozens of arrows come flying at us, suddenly the arrows catch fire as they are burnt to ashes, I turn to see yellow and orange flames burst from his hands. It was almost as amazing as seeing water emerging from my body, I can tell Rutless has more experience with his fire powers. It's as if it is a second nature for him.

"Hehe, now I understand what's going on," Monroe replies casually. "No matter, you're outnumbered and you'll never get out of here. Men attack!"

The herd of Monroe's soldiers slowly inch toward us, Rutless and I bump into each other back to back, I try to think of a way out of this. I quickly look at the water well and at the torches along the warehouse walls. "Rutless, we have to put our arms together!"

"What? Why?" Rutless questions.

"Just trust me, put your left arm next to my right arm!"

"Okay, now what?"

"Get ready when I say "now"."

I carefully wait for the right moment, for the soldiers to step closer, the creep even closer to us.

"Now!" Suddenly my water encounters with Rutless's burning flames, I can see the steam rise from our concoction of water and fire. As a team, we blast Monroe's men with boiling water, nothing to kill anyone but enough to stun them and to slow them down. Viggo and Krogen do the smart thing as they shelter themselves behind the well.

We aim for Monroe, a blast hits him in the face knocking him to the ground. While Monroe and the rest of his men are down, Rutless and I make a break for the exit, until Viggo and Krogen stops us in our tracks.

"My Dear Ryka, brave perhaps, successful not quite," Viggo speaks craftily.

"Rawr!" the roar of a Night Fury fills the room as Hiccup and Toothless fly into the warehouse, they land just a few feet from us. "Think again Viggo." Hiccup announces firmly.

"Rawr!" I can hear Luka roaring from the corridors, he flies in with Wolf on his back and he lands behind me.

Luka hastily stands on his hind legs throwing Wolf off his back, he spreads his wings out wide, "Rawwwwwrrrrr!" It's the first time that I've ever seen Viggo and Krogen look truly scared, they quickly back away from Rutless and me.

Luka stands on all fours again, "Luka, I've missed you so much!" I quickly hug him with joy running through me.

"Okay, make up later, we have to get out of here," Wolf mentions firmly.

I mount onto Luka's back with Wolf sitting behind me, with Hiccup and Toothless flying closely. I look around the area to notice that Rutless is gone. "Wait we did he go?" I wonder.

"Who are you talking about?" Wolf asks.

"Rutless, he was right beside me, where is he?"

I notice Rutless fumbling a piece of paper out of an unconscious Monroe's pocket, "Rutless, what are you doing?" I question with a hint of worry.

"I got what I came for, we may need this." Rutless replies casually. I just roll my eyes as Luka swoops down and grabs him.

Wolf

We successfully escaped from Wenslock Military, we are flying through the sky as we meet Rutless's Monstrous Nightmare Viper Flare, and we immediately race back to the village square. We see our people next to Monroe's crates of food, and I notice Ryka's pupils widen as a woman tries to take a bite of an apple.

We land onto the square, "No don't eat that, Luka!" I watch as Luka shoots at the Viking woman's fruit that freezes on contact.

"Do not receive any food from Monroe, he's injected the produce with mercury and it will infect anyone who eats it!" Ryka announces loudly.

Everyone gasps and mumbles in disbelief, the woman looked at her apple with disgust and dropped it. "Everyone settle down! Has anyone eaten any of the food? Please tell me now."

"Nobody has eaten the food Ryka, we convinced them to throw it out," Dagur recites proudly.

"That's great news, from now on nobody accepts anything from Monroe, it's because of him we are fighting for our home, and we will stand against him. We are Wenslock! We are a proud island of people with relentless spirit and we will win against the battle with Monroe and we will get back what's ours!" Ryka remarks proudly.

"Well you heard her, let's work together to throw out Monroe's crates of food or better yet we'll burn them!" Dagur exclaims excitedly.

Ryka

The entire island roars with uplifting and rejoiceful cheers. Laughter of the villagers and every clanking mugs of apple cider; the sweet apples harvested from the Havard family orchards. Dagur, Rutless, Hiccup and Kodi gather the wooden crates of Monroe's poisoned food; then a line them in the center from the east to the west ends of the village square.

Once everything is set up, Rutless uses his fire to burn the row of crates. Everyone shouts with excitement at the marvelous display. Wolf stands onto a platform so that every Viking can see him. "Alright settle down, I have something to say." Wolf begins casually with a wave of his hand. "Today, we have something to celebrate, our first victory against Niles Monroe. He tried to fool us and we showed him that we're not a force to be reckoned with."

Wolf pauses for a moment, "Also we celebrate the union, we have all five of the Elements with us to fight by our side in our battle against Monroe, give it up for Team Element!"

The island of Wenslock cheers for my friends, they raise their mugs into the air. Just being able to see my people overjoyed is heartwarming and for the first time my people are together in harmony.

 **An Hour Later…**

The crashing of the waves along the island's shores, the cool ocean breeze brushes across my face and the scent of sea salt and seaweed fill the air. After a while I decided to escape from the festivities, but instead of going to my little sanctuary I decided to come to the beach. I watch as Luka splashes around in the water, he is chasing some seagulls and scaring them away.

"Hehe," I lightly giggle as the relaxing sight, Luka has been doing so much lately it's nice to see him enjoying himself. When there are no more birds left, Luka walks back to our rest spot and lays down behind me; then he wraps his tail around me.

"Gruu," he purrs softly and he gently nudges me with his head.

"Did you have fun Luka?" I chuckle softly as I rest my head onto his head, I stroke withers along the top of his head. He purrs with affection indicating that he's content.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" I turn my head to see my uncle standing at my right. I am a little surprised to see him here, but I don't mind it.

"Help yourself," I reply casually. Wolf accepts my invitation and he sits down next to me, he handles his metal flask in his hand.

"What brings you to the beach?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, about the same as you, to get away from the festivities and the party is starting die down." Wolf answers.

"I have to say that seeing you ride Luka, that was pretty impressive; I'm usually the only one he allows to ride him."

"Yes, it was rather strange for me as well."

"Luka and I bonded, I suppose we have that one common thing that we share." Wolf speaks.

"And what is that?" I question.

"That we'd both can't stand the thought of losing you." Wolf replies as both he and Luka look at me.

There is a small moment of silence between the two of us, and I turn to stare out into the ocean's horizon.

"You know I chose to go with him, Monroe." I mention. "I thought that if I went with him that there was that small chance of saving my people… then it was worth the expense. I thought that I was doing the right thing."

"I don't judge you for making that decision Ryka," Wolf replies. "You did what any chief would've done, what your father would've done."

I don't say anything, simply because I don't know what to say, so I just listen to Wolf.

"When your father and I were younger, we used to have these dreams of joining the Wenslock Navy, serving Wenlock side by side. But as we got older our lives began to change, he was a chief and me well… I never was jealous of him though."

"Wolf, I know that Dad's death wasn't your fault, it was Monroe's." I remark. "I know that you wouldn't have done anything to harm him."

"And because of that, I forgive you."

Monroe

"Oh, come on there's no such thing as the Elements of the Archipelago, they're just simple stories for children." Krogen scoffs. "This isn't a game Viggo, take your little pieces elsewhere."

"You're right Krogen, this isn't game because it's real," Monroe remarks, "What you two have witnessed, the legend of the Elements, they are all so real."

"What are we supposed to do now? If they already have two of the elements, they probably have all five of them together." Viggo replies.

"Don't worry Viggo, the Elements are just a minor setback by the time the Monroe Empire is complete the elements will seem utterly useless."

"Don't worry Viggo, the Elements are just a minor setback by the time the Monroe Empire is complete the elements will seem utterly useless."

"Monroe, I know you're mighty and powerful but don't get a big head."

"Viggo, are questioning the power of the Monroe Empire?" Monroe asks crossly. "Because we've already had one traitor among us, we have ways of getting rid of two of them."

"Say whatever you must to make yourself feel good, you and I both know that the Monroe Empire is failing. The only reason you're targeting Wenslock is to get vengeance on Wolf." Viggo stops him with a wave of his hand. "You're only doing this because you're obsessed with your old friend, you are nothing but a sad and pathetic man and if memory serves you came looking for me. Perhaps we should back to the way things were."

"This is my only warning, get out of her while you still can in one piece." Monroe spits in Viggo's face with the forehead vein bulging with rage.

"With pleasure, Krogen if you are smart you'd leave this lost cause before it leaves you barren." Viggo nods his head and he casually walks out the office doors.


	6. Chapter 6:Times Are A Changing

The Elements of The Archipelago

Chapter 6: Time Are A Changing

 **Niles Monroe**

"Come on brother, we are so close; just let me release the beast," I encourage for it seems that my friend is having second thoughts about our previous engagement. It is like he had the tables turn on him, he carries reluctance on his mind and it's something that I need to get rid of and quickly. "You have so much potential Wolf, don't let them take it away, you are powerful and mighty. Together we can finally get what is rightfully ours."

"Niles, I'm not doing this, it's too extreme and I will not be a part of this ruthless scheme of yours." Wolf remarks firmly. "Ronin is my brother and I have no intentions on harming him, no matter how intense our fallout was before."

I roll my eyes at the words reciting out of my best friend's mouth, he's speaking nonsense and he wasn't acting like this several days ago. "What's gotten into you, Wolf? Why are you talking like that?" I question annoyingly. "Just let me release the dragon, and our problems will be resolved, we can rule the archipelagos together; just you and me. Two brothers side by side."

"No Niles, Ronin and I talked things out; I will not partake in this insane plot to kill my brother," Wolf replies with a serious tone in his voice. "He's my family and I will not harm my family, that's not happening. So, I suggest that you put that dragon back where you found it, your ridiculous plan is off."

"Wow, you're really serious about this," I laugh with disbelief, "Well, since you don't have the spine to take care of this, I'll be more than willing to handle it myself."

"Like hell you will, I strongly advice that you restrain from this psychotic act before you cross a line that you can't uncross."

"You can't order me around like I'm your soldiers Wolf, I'll do as I please and I'll make sure that all of our problems will disappear."

Instantly, I witness Wolf's eyes shift from serious to enrage, it is as something triggers inside of his brain and he aggressively pins me against the office wall. He places his knife up to my throat, his nostrils flaring with ire. "You even lay a hand on my brother or my family, I will kill you where you stand!"

We exchange a moment of silence, the both of us filled with mixed emotions and changed perspectives that will become the death of our brotherhood. I can tell that I've lost my childhood best friend, for when we used to walk the same paths, we now take different courses.

"You stay the hell away from me, and don't even think about going near my family," He remarks crossly.

"You're weak Wolf, you could've had a real family, and be with your true brother," I reply casually.

Wolf scolds me with absolute disgust, the narrowing of his eyes, the heavy breathing that indicate that he's holding back at his best expense, I can read his mind and I know that any good terms we once shared have dismissed from him entirely. Wolf inhales and exhales deeply, "You are not my brother, and you are not my family." He confirms these words the instant they came across his mind and that is the death of a long-life friendship.

I felt many things that day, betrayal, anger, envy, rejection, all of these emotions linked to those very words, the curse that will haunt me for the rest of my existence. Wolf steps back with disappointment and rage mixing inside of him, he couldn't look at me with other that complete and utter revulsion. "Get the hell out of here, while you still can."

"Wolf, don't do this, my friend." I attempt, "You don't need them, you never did."

"Don't make me force you out." Wolf remarks irritably.

"You're making a mistake Wolf Henderson, you don't have any idea what you're dealing with."

"You come anywhere near them and you know what will happen, and I won't hold back."

 **Ryka Henderson**

It's been an eventful morning, some of the villagers started off with early morning dragon training at the arenas, we got to witness Astrid's baby kick around in her stomach, Hiccup was tickled to feel a tiny foot kick. Wolf and I had a decent conversation after breakfast, and I've started the group's first patrol.

We've been flying around the island to watch out for Monroe, and to make sure everyone remains safe. Luka and I have spent most of the morning trying new moves for Monroe. I can't seem to escape the feeling that something else is coming. I have had a couple of visions here and there but the images don't show me enough to make sense of anything.

It's later in the afternoon, Team Element decided to meet at the beach today, so that we could practice our powers. Hiccup and Toothless work together in pairs, as Rutless practices his fire with his Monstrous Nightmare Viper Flare, he shines of a beautiful coat of red and orange scales. Viper Flare bonds with Rutless very well, it's like those two were made for each other.

Dagur practices with his Triple Stryke, Sleuther, and my friends are making progress. Luka and I practice will each other and coming up with moves together. The flow of water strides from my hand as I shift the liquid into a ball, slowly the ball of water grows bigger. It is the size of a shield, I blast the ball of water at a nearby rockpile, "Luka! Ice blast!"

Luka shoot at my ball of water as it hit the rockpile turning it into shards of ice, "Good job Luka!"

"Gawr!" Luka roars with pleasure.

After a few small sessions, I decide to keep Mala company since she doesn't have a dragon of her own. "Hey, Mala do you mind if we join you?"

Mala has been spending most of her time meditating since we've arrived at the beach, she turns to look at me and she offers a comforting smile. "Yes, you should mediate with me, it's good for the mind and it's also very relaxing."

I sit down on my knees as I try to concentrate on relaxing, perhaps this would be a good time to meditate on my visions and to try a make them out. So far all I see is the ocean waves and the big blue sky, that's all that I can decipher from the images inside of my brain. Some oceans waves and the sky aren't exactly enough detail, these two imageries can mean anything.

I quickly breakaway from my vision within a few minutes, I softly glance at Mala who seems so relaxed and undisturbed, she definitely has a better grasp at this mediating thing than I do. I close my eyes once more to try with my best efforts to relax.

"Ryka?" The sudden sound of Mala's voice makes me jump, I feel my heart racing and I laugh with a hint of embarrassment from my display.

"Oh, sorry Mala, I just can't seem to focus."

"I've noticed, what seems to be troubling you?"

"I don't know, I mean we had our victory against Monroe a few days ago, but I can't shake the feeling that something else is coming."

"We burned all of Monroe's poisonous food, and Wenslock won't have been saved if it wasn't for you," Mala replies kindly. "Something else is on your mind, I can sense it."

"I don't even know, I guess I'm just confused, the entire time that I was with Monroe at the warehouse…" I pause for a moment, "You know what it doesn't matter, everyone else was saved… and that's all that matters"

"Ryka? What's going on?" Mala questions with concern. "Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it, I'm not here to judge, I'm here for support."

 **An Hour Later**

When the training sessions were over, all of us decided to splash around in the waves, we play with our dragons. We chase and frolic in the ocean water, it is a warm enough day for a being out in the waves and after our training. It is nice to have some rest and relaxation, Luka playfully jumps in the water as splashes me, "Ha-ha, I'll get you Luka!" I take my hands and splash some water onto him.

Dagur splashes Hiccup soaking him from head to toe, "Ha-ha, I got you Brother!" he laughs with excitement. Toothless takes his wing and splish-splashes Dagur with an excess of salt water; then Sleuther lightheartedly pounces onto Toothless as they splash around in the water.

I soak in the wonderful display in front of me, just me and my friends enjoying each other's company, for just a few hours. No Monroe, no dragon training, no scheming up plans, just a nice and simply day. As an added measure of fun, I create a small wave that washes us all up and the feeling of the waves over me was relaxing and my friends just laugh with enjoyment.

I look out into the vast ocean before me, as wave after wave overlap one another, suddenly my entire body becomes stiff, I can't seem to move my arms or my legs. I watch the waves move along and with each wave I grow dizzy, I try with my best attempts to get rid of it. All the world around me is just constantly spinning, everything is in a continuous rotating motion.

"Ryka, are you feeling okay?" Mala asks with consideration.

The next thing I know, I feel my legs clasp from underneath me and I fall into the water.

"Ryka!" Hiccup exclaims.

"Rawr!" Luka roars worriedly as he runs to my aide, I can feel two people lift me up and they carry me back to shore. I can see that it is Dagur and Hiccup who carried me, and they lay me carefully on the ground.

"Ryka, you need to drink some water," Mala speaks softly as she hands me her canteen. I accept the sips of water that she gives me.

I quickly sit up when I start to feel like myself again, "Whoa, Ryka take it easy," Hiccup encourages, "Just take a breather."

"No, something's happening, I can feel it in my gut, there's something wrong!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hiccup! Hiccup, it's urgent!" Eret comes flying on his dragon. "It's Astrid, something's wrong with her, she needs you!"

"What? Take me to her now!"

 **Wolf Henderson**

I await inside of the Henderson household where Hana is tending to Hiccup's wife Astrid, she's seemed to grow ill all of a sudden and we don't know the cause of it yet. Quickly, Hiccup and others come crashing through the door, and Hiccup goes to Astrid's aide.

"Hiccup?" she moans weakly.

"Hey, hey I'm right here, I'm right here Astrid," he assures softly as he reaches for her hand and he kisses it. She offers a tiny smile at the sight of him. "What happened?"

"I don't know Hiccup, she was fine earlier this morning and suddenly she was sick." Heather says with a hint of worry.

Hana is finishing up her examination on Astrid, she softly strokes the young Viking woman's blonde hair, to comfort her because she's already dealing enough with the baby.

"Well Hana, what seems to be the problem?' Ryka asks with concern.

"I have no idea how she got it, but all the symptoms are there," Hana pauses for a brief moment, "She has mercury poisoning."


	7. Chapter 7:One Must Do

The Elements of The Archipelago

Chapter 7: One Must Do

 **Hiccup Haddock**

"I don't understand, how can she be infected? We got rid of Monroe's tainted food." I question anxiously. I pace back and forth as I try to figure out how this could have happened, I feel a disquiet tightening in my stomach, I haven't felt this way since the last time Astrid got sick. That was years ago when we used to live on Dragon's Edge, I was terrified and I tried everything within me to keep my head.

I feel that same dread feeling that I felt back then, I don't know how fast acting this poison can be and I don't know if it will have a serious effect on Astrid or the baby. Whatever we need to do to find a cure, we need to act quickly as soon as we can, and I don't intend to wait any longer than need be.

"Uh Hiccup, would you please stop pacing," Astrid sighs.

I stop as she asks for me to do; then I walk over to her and I hold her hand once more, "Sorry, I'm just anxious."

The entire household is on edge, Hana observes Astrid's face and she takes a cold cloth to wipe the sweat from her forehead. "Astrid my dear, please just take it easy and rest." Hana comforts, "You're a bit warm and this washcloth shall help cool you down."

"How could this happen?" Heather questions curiously, I can hear the tiny trembles in her voice and I know that she worries for her best friend. Even though Heather and I share the same unsettling sensation in our guts, we both know we must remain strong for Astrid. Heather speaks up, "We need to know how this happened?"

"It doesn't matter how it happened," Rutless speaks up. "It only matters how we fix it."

"How do think we can manage that?" Dagur asks inquisitively.

Rutless pulls out a folded piece of paper from his tunic pocket, "Well, I didn't steal this from Monroe just for the fun of it."

Everyone looks at Rutless as they wait for an explanation, "This piece of paper has the ingredients for the antidote for mercury poisoning, without this Monroe is powerless and we have the upper hand."

"Wait a minute, that is what you stole from his pocket?" Ryka replies astonishingly.

"Yep, I told that's what I came for." Rutless confirms.

Everyone looks at Rutless with bewilderment, I must admit I am very impressed by this, he just casually stole a piece of valuable information from a ruthless and psychotic villain. Just like that, we have the antidote within our possession. "Wow, this is amazing news," I recite happily.

"We can gather the ingredients and cure Astrid!" Heather exclaims with ease.

"I know a recipe that will create a strong dose, we'll need to gather these items swiftly." Hana replies firmly.

I walk over to Rutless, I skim the list of ingredients and I smile at what I find, "Hey, Gothi has most of these constituents back on Berk!"

Hana waves her hand at me, she points her finger at the list in my hands, and I kindly give it to her. Ryka walks over to Hana's side as she reads over the list as well.

"We can collect the other two ingredients in the forest here on Wenslock, I know just the places to find them." Ryka replies thankfully. Ryka turns to look at her team, I can tell she's thought of a plan, and knowing her it will be a good one at that.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do, Hiccup and Dagur will go to Berk to get their ingredients from Gothi; Eret and Rutless will take the next shift of patrol; keep an eye on the island make sure that it is safe. Kodi and Wolf you two need to go around the village, check up on our people and make sure nobody else got sick; and try to find out if any food wasn't burned." Ryka pauses for a moment, "Mala, I need you to stay here and help Hana with whatever she may need."

I begin to wonder about something, surely Ryka isn't hoping to go at this by herself, she clasped on us not even an hour ago. "What about you, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the forest to collect the other ingredients, Luka and I will leave as so as we debrief from here," Ryka answers firmly. "I know the island's woods better than anyone and I'll be able to salvage these items quickly."

"Okay, but it's just…" I begin but the look in Ryka's eyes stop me, it's like I can connect with her mentally. She doesn't want me to bring the incident up, right now she's not worried about herself, she's more worried about protecting her friends and her people. From one person to another and from chief to chief; I can understand on a personal level how serious we can become about these things. I look Ryka in her jade green eyes, and I nod my head with understanding.

I walk over to Astrid to comfort her one more time, I lightly kiss her forehead. "I'll be back, just rest up and stay strong." I encourage.

"I'm scared Hiccup," Astrid softly whispers. "I don't want to lose the baby…" Tears fall from her face.

I gently stroke her beautiful blonde hair, "Hey, hey that's not going to happen, okay." I whisper softly. "We'll get through this together, you are both strong and we will overcome this."

I take my thumb to delicately wipe the tears from her eyes. "I love you Astrid."

Astrid offers a comforting smile, "I love you too."

 **Ryka Henderson**

Luka and I move along quickly to gather our share of ingredients; we fly above the island to make for time. I think of how Astrid could've been infected, I'm guessing we didn't get rid of all the contaminated food, but Astrid was inside the house the entire time. Well before we escaped Wenslock Military and warned the people of the food; so, the question remains: How on earth was she infected?

She clearly couldn't contact any of the food, both Astrid and Heather have been spending their time inside of the Henderson household with Hana. My mind is rambling on too much to wrap my head around the situation, all that matters is that we cure Astrid.

We fly above the forest of trees below us, I begin to see our destination coming into sight, and just a few feet underneath us is a spring that special herbs and the fresh water that we need for the antidote. "Luka, take us down, we're here."

When Luka and I reach the ground, we begin to gather our materials, Hana told me that the water from the spring is pure and with it assorted with the herbs it'll detox the poison from Astrid's body. I use the dozen canteens from my saddlebag to fill them up with water; then I pick handfuls of the herbs and wrap them with my neckerchief. Within just five minutes we managed to collect what we came for and I am pleased with my fast progress.

"Do you think that curing her will change things?" Monroe's voice comes from behind me, I am facing the spring as I fill the last canteen with water. "Because no matter what you do, you aren't going to stop what's coming."

I try not to turn around, I feel the rage rising inside of me and I must remind myself that it's not real. Monroe isn't here, it's all just in my head.

"I told you, one way or another I will always win, soon your friend will die along with that baby of hers, and then one by one each of your people will become sick. Mothers, Fathers, children, they will die and it will all be because of you."

I continue to remain quiet, I can't give in, these words are toxic and whatever demon is stuck inside of my brain. I whisper to myself, "He is not there, it's all in your imagination, it's not really happening."

"You've killed and you continue to kill those you love, their blood will forever stain your hands," Monroe remarks casually. He relishes the thought of crawling under my skin, to make me squirm from insanity, he says these words like they're his normal conversations with people. "You are not so different, you and I; deeply underneath we are the same."

The tears of anger fill my closed eyes, ever since I was a young girl when I was truly angry; my eyes would tear up. Perhaps it's from the years of bottling my feelings, it was easier to do that then to express them. As I got older, I learned when it was time to let go and when it was time to hold it together. Now, I'm not sure.

"You now know the truth about Ronin's death," Monroe mentions. "I know that you want to kill me, so why don't you just do it."

When I open my eyes, I look at my reflection in the spring and Monroe is standing right behind me. I grab the knife from my one of my boots. I swiftly turn around and instead of stabbing Monroe, I end up stabbing the ground.

I look at the knife in my hand; and I toss it to the ground. "What is wrong with me?" I whisper to myself. I knew that Monroe wasn't there and yet I was so eager to attack. I fell for my own mind's trickery, I'll admit that I've been on edge or paranoid; however, it was nothing like this.

"Gruu?" Luka purrs curiously, he looks to me with concern across his eyes; he gently nuzzles my face as means of comfort. I kindly stroke his head, "Luka, I can't afford to be acting like this, I need to keep my head intact," I speak firmly. "Whatever is going on with me, I need to push it aside. My friends need me and I can't let my crazy brain get the best of me."

'Roo!" Luka responds with understanding and he playfully licks my face,

"Ha-ha, thanks bud, I'm okay now," I laugh. "Come on let's get back, it'll be dark soon."

"Ahhhhhh!" The shrieking sound of a woman's scream stop us at our tracks, my eyes widen as I search the perimeter of the area, the screams get louder a second time around. I hear the sound coming from about fifteen paces east of us, and that I know is real. "Luka, head east!"

Luka blasts into the sky, I look from above to see any signs of trouble and that's when I see it a Viking woman drowning in a frozen lake. For even though it's spring some of the water sources in the forest haven't thawed out yet. "Luka take us down there, we need to help her!"

We fly down to the frozen lake, we hover over the girl in the water, I extend my arm out to her, "Take my hand! I'll pull you up!"

The woman's face is pale from the blood leaving her body, she looks at me and hesitates at first. "Come on, you'll die if you don't let me help you!" I stretch my hand out as far as I can, finally the girl grabs my arm and we pull her out of the water.

Luka carefully lands us next to a grove of trees, the girl tries to catch her breath from the shock, I look into the woman's eyes and suddenly it hits me. "You're that mysterious dragon rider, from that one night!"

 **Kodi Matheson**

It's a rather sunny and cloudless day on Wenlock; despite the unfortunate events with Hiccup's wife. While the others are gathering the items for the antidote, Wolf and I have been searching around the island. We hold the hope to find out why Astrid got infected, so we have been looking around for any signs or clues to what caused it.

"Wolf, hold on a minute," I remark. "I may have an idea of how this happened."

"Wait you do? What are you thinking?" Wolf questions.

"We burned all of Monroe's food, and yet somehow Astrid got poisoned."

"Where are you getting at?"

"Come along with me, I want to see something."

Kodi and I stop walking when we make it to our destination. I glance at the building in front of me, I look at Kodi with slight confusion. "What are we doing at the Havard Apple Orchard?"

Instead of answering my question, Kodi sneaks behind the Harvard house, I closely follow behind him; he claims that he has a hunch. Usually when he does have one, he's on point about it, and he observes the area before he pries the apple shed.

The Havard couple use this place to store and wash their apples after a harvest. Kodi carefully opens the shed door, and what we find inside.

"Well, what do you know?" Kodi replies.

There are crates with Monroe's symbol on them, "Looks like we have ourselves some traitors." Kodi nods his head with disappointment.

"Let's go talk to our traitors," I reply firmly.

 **Ryka Henderson**

It has been at least twenty minutes since Luka and I saved the Viking woman, I gave her some spare clothes to change into so she won't die of hypothermia, and I gave her the food that was in my saddlebag. I discovered that her name is Clarke, she told me that she and her dragon were shot out of the sky. "Wait where is your dragon now?"

"She's in a cave not too far from here, she broke her wing when we hit the ground." Clarke explains. "I was just getting some water for her and I guess I didn't pay attention to the ice."

"What? Take us to her, Wenslock is known for healing dragons and I know someone who can help you." I offer.

"I don't know, Neera and I have been traveling on our own for years, what makes you worthy?"

"Because our island has been bred on taking care of hurt and sick dragons, it's the one thing we have besides having the best defenses west of the archipelagos." I reply. "We can help make your dragon well again, I did it for my pal Luka."

Clarke still seem skeptical about her decision, "You did?"

"Yes, when I first met him, Luka's leg was severely injured after fighting another dragon, that's actually how we bonded. He allowed for me to heal him, and now he's by my side through everything."

"Roo!" Luka purrs softly.

'Ha-ha," Clarke laughs softly.

Clarke slowly thinks about what she wants to do, "Neera and I bonded after we defended each other against dragon hunters, they were about to load her on their ship. I managed to break her out of her cage."

"What happened?"

"When we tried to make a run for it, a hunter shot and arrow at Neera and I jumped in front of her. Before I knew it, she had use her spikes to deflect the arrow. We fought hard side by side and we've been together ever since."

"See Clarke, I told you we're not so different from each other," I smile. "Let us help you and your dragon, we'll get back in the air before you know it."

Clarke takes a deep breath and she finally relaxes, "Okay, let's do it."

I smile with satisfaction that she was allowing us to help her.

"Hey Ryka." Clarke remarks.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Thank you, thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome."


	8. Chapter 8:Your Fight is Over

The Elements of The Archipelago

Chapter 8: Your Fight is Over

 **Wolf Henderson**

The moment that Kodi opened the Havards 'apple shed and Niles insignia registered in my brain, that was when my patience wore thin. The reality of this complete and utter betrayal of our own people, ones that we took in when others rejected them. We made sure that they had a staple home and plenty of acres of land for their growing apple orchard. Sweat was dripped, backs were thrown, hands were reached out to support the young couple and their pursuits. After all the good people of Wenslock has done for the Havards and this is the warm and heartening thank you that they give.

Not only that, the question remains: how long have they been working with Niles Monroe? That's the dangerous concept, because for all we know they've been telling Niles our secrets about our dragon stronghold. Kodi and I step onto the Havards' front porch, Kodi firmly knocks on the door. I notice that he's holding back his pent-up anger, the tension in his shoulders and the scowl expression on his face.

Kron Havard opens the door, he seems surprised with our presence, "Hello General Henderson, Lieutenant Matheson, what brings you here?"

Kodi places the wooden crate of apples in front of Kron, with the Monroe insignia facing him. Kron attempts to hold his poker face, however; he fails tremendously and I can see right through him. Everyone deals with peer pressure differently, and with Kron he has the natural habit of biting his jaw.

"Kron, don't make this harder on yourself, we already know you and your wife are traitors to Wenslock," I reply causally.

"I have no inkling of what you're talking about Wolf." Kron recites firmly, but I can tell he's nervous inside.

"Lying isn't going to help your precarious situation," I scold.

Kron says nothing, he just stands quietly.

"Are you aware that Chief Hiccup's wife is sick?" Kodi asks seriously, "Hana stated that it is mercury poisoning, but we burned all of Monroe's food." He pauses for a moment. "Apparently, we were wrong." He emphasizes on the word wrong.

"So Kron, do you have any idea how this could've happened?" Kodi asks firmly. The lieutenant is slowly losing his patience, but he knows well enough to keep his cool.

"Well, Hana is pretty elderly, perhaps she's lost her medical touch, and she doesn't know what she's talking about." Kron replies. "Perhaps if we had a better healer, the way that we should have a better chief, we wouldn't be in the mess, now would we?"

"Cute Kron, very cute, did Monroe tell you to say that?" I chuckle with amusement. 'Well, if they came from him personally, they would probably work, but since you aren't him."

Before I can react, Kodi is the first to aggressively pin Kron against the wall, "Stop wasting time, our friend has been poisoned and you are clearly the culprit. What did you give her?!" Kodi holds his knife to the man's throat, waiting for a response.

"He-he, you aren't as clever as I thought Lieutenant," Kron chuckles arrogantly. "I simply gave her what I gave everyone, the sweet, golden, and savory victory drink."

Kodi and I exchange looks with each other, and that's when I realize what Kron meant.

"General! Lieutenant!" The sound of my soldier's voices catches our attention, the way his voice trembles with panic, I feel an unsettling sensation in my stomach.

"It's the villagers, almost the entire island has grown severely ill!" the solider addresses worriedly. "Our men, women and children are infected!"

"Kodi, it was the apple cider from the other night. That's how Astrid was poisoned and everyone else who drank it." I announce firmly. "We need to gather everyone who is sick, we need to put them in quarantine!"

"What about Kron and his wife, what do we do with them?" Kodi questions.

"You and Serena will take them, to the arenas, tell the soldiers there to keep them on lock down."

"I'm on it, good luck we're going to need it."

 **Ryka Henderson**

When Clarke, Luka and I reach our destination, we fly to a remote part of the forest, it's well hidden from the rest of Wenslock, aside from my secret cove. The cave is secure with trees surrounding the perimeter, Clarke chose a safe place to protect her dragon.

Clarke escorts us into the comforts of her cave, on the right-side corner lays a magnificent Titan Wing Deadly Nadder, she arrays in beautiful red scales with shiny black stripes completed with her sharp and distinguished spikes head and tail.

The dragon lifts her head when she hears Clarke approach her, "Hey girl, how are you feeling?"

"Rawr," the Deadly Nadder grumbles softly. The dragon notices Luka and me as she lowly growls at us, she protectively wraps her tail around Clarke.

"Hey, Easy Neera, it's okay they're our friends," Clarke soothes comfortingly, "They aren't going to hurt us, I promise."

Neera slowly calms down at Clarke's words and she lowers her guard, I carefully make my way over to the injured dragon with Luka walking closely behind. "Hi Neera, I'm Ryka and this is Luka, we are here to help you."

Luka slowly approaches Neera, he shifts his head curiously at her and then he gently nuzzles his head against hers. "Guru." He purrs comforting his new dragon friend, Neera nuzzles Luka in return with a series of purrs; indicating that she is comfortable."

"Good job, Luka." I smile with pleasure at the display, "Alright let's look at this broken wing of yours."

Neera looks to Clarke with hesitation, she lightly strokes Neera's head with encouragement, "It's going to be okay, Ryka is going to make you feel better."

After a few moments of examination, I am relieved to what I find, I look to Clarke to give her my insight. "Well, the good thing is that her wing isn't broken, just a minor fracture and they only thing is that she's exhausted." I mention. "The best thing for Neera, she needs plenty of rest and she will be fine."

"Oh, thank you, I'm glad that it's not anything worse." Clarke remarks with relief. "Do you hear that Neera, you're going to be okay. Thank Thor."

Luka makes his way over to me as he playfully head buts me, "Ha-ha, I'm proud of you Luka, you did a wonderful job comforting Neera."

"Roo!" Luka purrs as his ears perk up.

The sound of a horn bellows across the entire island, I instantly stand up and run to the end of the cave entrance. The sound of Wenslock distress alarm has been signaled, the pupils in my eyes widen as I begin to realize what's going on.

"What in Thor's name was that?" Clarke questions curiously.

"That was Wenslock's distress signal…" Instantly my entire brain aches as flashing images of the sickly faces of my people enter my mind. "Uhh! No, this can't be happening!"

"Rawr?" Luka rumbles with concern.

"Ryka? What's going on?" Clarke asks. I can sense the worry fixated on me, both Luka and Clarke aren't sure what to do.

"No, please…"

"Ryka, come on snap out of it!" Clarke's voice bounces me back to reality, for a moment I felt as if I was truly going insane, my mind was elsewhere and I couldn't escape the darkness that had swallowed me.

I quickly regain what sanity that I have left, as I mount onto Luka's back, "Clarke, come with me I may need your help."

"What we can't just leave Neera here." Clarke remarks.

"Neera needs to stay here, she'll be safe. The trees around here are thick and will keep her well-hidden." I reply. "If you want your dragon to make a quick recovery, she'll have better chances here than she will in the village right now, we'll come back for her."

Clarke is hesitant at first, she strokes Neera's face with encouragement, "I'll be back for you, I promise."

Neera nestles Clarke as they exchange a quick hug, "Stay strong and rest up while I'm gone."

"She'll be safe, trust me Clarke," I extend my hand to her.

"I do trust you," she replies as she takes my arm and I pull her onto Luka's saddle.

Luka takes off into the sky as he races back to the village, we land in front of my house, where many people were running back and forth. Clarke and I walk into my door where Mala and Hana are taking care of many people.

"Hana, what in Thor's name is going on here?" I question with a hint of worry.

"Ryka, it's spreading like wildfire, people left and right are diagnosed with mercury poisoning," Mala explains, "It's an epidemic and people are in quarantine as we speak."

Hana finishes with one of her patients and then she runs over to me, "Oh Ryka, please tell you didn't drink the apple cider from the other night?" she requests with apprehension in her voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Havards' apple cider from the other night, it contained apples from Monroe, that's how Astrid was infected and with many of our people included."

"No, I didn't drink the apple cider, you know that I don't care for apples." I reply.

"Oh, thank the Gods, Hiccup and Dagur will be here soon, with Gothi and the Berserker's healer Bruton. They are going to help us heal our people."

"I also sent for our healer from the Defenders of the Wing, they will be here as soon as they can." Mala mentions.

"Thank you, Mala, I appreciate it." I remark kindly.

"Who is this Ryka?" Hana questions.

"This is Clarke, she's a friend and she can help us." I reply. "I also have the other ingredients with me."

I reach for my saddlebag as I hand the supplies to Hana, "Oh thank goodness, thank you my dear."

Clarke, Luka and I decide to travel the village square, a special section towards the west end is guarded by some of Wolf's men as that must be the quarantined area. The bright side to this rather ill-fated situation is that the poison isn't contagious, so those who didn't drink the apple cider can't get infected.

The quarantine is for safety reasons and to keep track of those who are poisoned, the closer I get to the quarantine the tension in my gut rises and I can't bear the sound of my people moaning in pain and crying with despair.

The ones who aren't infected are standing outside of their homes, with candles burning and their prayers that they chant with high graces. Friends and family members alike, in hopes for the recovery of their beloved people.

It must be the most unsettling sensation that I've experienced, I knew Monroe was insane but I never knew that people can be this cruel. To let people, suffer gravely, to endanger children in means of intimidation. It's simply cowardice, there's nothing bravery about this selfish act, and only a coward will perform such turns.

"Wolf, this is wrong… Monroe he's…" I stammer with my words, simply because I can't begin to wrap my head around this or have the inkling to understand the seriousness of the circumstances.

"I know Ryka, we have everything under control for now," Wolf replies kindly.

"Wolf… I can't believe that he would do something like this… I… I…" My heart is just breaking that I can't seem to say much of anything.

Wolf places his hand on my shoulder, "Hey Ryka look at me, this will not go unjust, we will rise above this and come out stronger than ever." Wolf encourages. "Monroe wants to mess with Wenslock, he'll get what is coming to him."

"Wolf, we have a problem!" Kodi's mother exclaims with a tremble in her voice, it is as if she's about to break into tears.

Wolf, Clarke, Rutless, Luka and I walk into the secluded area, I notice that Kodi is standing by four sickly bodies, one woman, two men and one child. I run into Kodi's arms as I wrap my own around him, "Kodi, thank Thor that you're okay."

Kodi tightly returns the gesture, "I'm thankful that you're okay as well." He presses his lips to my forehead as he gently kisses it.

We pull apart from our embrace, I reluctantly turn to the sickly bodies before me, I notice that the woman and the two men aren't breathing. I feel my heart racing uncontrollably, I don't want to accept what I witness, "Are they…"

"I'm sorry Ryka…" Kodi's mother Pricilla whispers softly with tears filling her eyes.

I make my way to the young child, a little girl who looks familiar to me, that's when I notice her rag doll that she holds in her arms. It is Karissa, the Granger's seven- year- old daughter, I kneel to her and I rest her head on my lap, I gently caress her beautiful blonde hair. "Where are her parents and her brother?" I ask firmly.

"I'm sorry Ryka, they didn't… they didn't make it." Pricilla responds as she lowers her head.

The words stab my heart, I intensely inhale and exhale, I look at Karissa's tiny body as her breathing becomes hard and slow. Clarke walks over to me and Karissa as she kneels to the young girl as well, she examines the girl from head to feet. Clarke hums a soft and soothing melody, I watch as Karissa slowly falls into a deep sleep, as soon as Clarke knows that Karissa is sound in her slumber.

Clarke pulls out a tiny bottle of liquid, she drips the liquid into Karissa's mouth, she gently kisses her forehead and caresses her hair. "Your fight is over."

"Wait, what are you doing?" I ask with a tremble in my voice.

"I'm putting her to rest," Clarke replies as she closes the little girl's eyes.

I witness as Karissa takes her last breath, "Shall we meet again."

 **Kodi Matheson**

A few hours have passed, Gothi, Bruton and many other healers are in the process of curing the sick people of Wenslock. Although we should be rejoicing of our small victory, with Astrid's medicine taking effect and others as well. Many hearts still carry heavy burdens and weights that have crushed they our souls. Everyone remains silent inside the Henderson household, for though we will obtain many victories we have also obtained many losses.

These loses carry heavy burden on Ryka especially, she's been distant ever since Karissa's death and I can tell it's scarred her. She holds anger in her heart, she's not spoken to Clarke since we came back from quarantine.

Hiccup has been by Astrid's side since he's returned to Wenslock and he hasn't moved from his spot, Eret and Heather sit together at the dining room table in silence. Dagur and Mala comfort each other as well, Rutless sits in a nearby corner he hasn't taken his eyes off the folded piece of paper in his hand. Wolf has been keeping Ryka company, lately it seems that they are on good terms and it's a good thing for them to comfort one another. For they may deny it, but they need each other.

After a while Wolf, Dagur and Rutless begin to speak of ways to get back at Monroe, schemes to bring him down for good this time. To put an end to his madness and to take back Wenslock Military once and for all. I notice Ryka, I can read her body language and her facial expression, and her patience is wearing a thin line.

"Enough!" Ryka bellows loudly with her anger rising.

Everyone stops and turn their attention to Ryka as they are surprised by her outburst.

"All of you should be ashamed of yourselves, how can you even think of brewing a plan when our people are out there still sick and possibly dying. Seven of our people just died, and including a little girl shouldn't had to die."

"Now Ryka, I did that for a good reason." Clarke tries to explain.

"No, we could have saved her, she barely got to live her life and we just killed her off!"

"And what would have that done, if we saved her she would've woken up without her family, I put Karissa out of her misery, it was the right thing to do and you know that." Clarke explains.

"None of this would have even happened, and I mean none of it, if I hadn't left my father's side in the first place!" Ryka remarks with heartbreak. "I wasn't meant to be chief, all I seem to do is get the people I love and care about hurt or killed. Who are we fooling, I can't do this, I know this, you this, everyone on Wenslock knows this! I'll never be able to lead our people like my father did, my father is dead because of me, and my people are going to suffer because of it!

Nobody says anything simply because we don't have an idea of how to respond. Luka slowly approaches Ryka with a look of concern expressed on his face, "Roo?" he whimpers softy.

Ryka closes her eyes and for the first-time tears fall from her face, she's never opened her feelings like this before. "I'm a failure to Wenslock, I'm a failure to my friends and I'm a failure to my father…" With that she exits the house and she escapes outside.

The entire household remains in a state of shock, Wolf included.

"Guru?" Luka whimpers with worry for Ryka and after about two minutes he runs after her.

 **Ryka Henderson**

I escaped the Henderson household to be left alone, so much has happened so fast and I have no idea on how to deal with it. I venture to the one place that I know nobody will find me, a place that I haven't visited since in a while and that is the cove.

When I walk down the trail to the bottom of the cove, I make my way to the edge of the lake and I sit with my legs stretched out. My entire body shutters with an array of mixed emotions, anger, devastation and defeat. All seven of my people had died and I couldn't do anything about it, for my hands that have healed it feels that I'm done more harm.

Perhaps Monroe was right all the people I love and care for suffer because of me. I glance at my hands where my father's gloves remain, the wrinkles as old as me if not older, no matter what they still linger of the scent of old wood. Instantly, the faded brown is stained with the unsightly red of blood. "What? No… no… this isn't real."

The blood cover the gloves from top to bottom, I try with everything to rid of my mind's trickery, I throw my hands into the water in hope to rinse the red substance. I quickly remove the gloves from my hands and I toss them to the ground, as soon as they contact the grass the blood vanishes.

"Gruu?" The sound of Luka's grumbles catches my attention, he walks to my left side and he sits next to me. He looks at me with concern growing across his face, he's never seen me get upset like that before, and I had hoped he never would, but of course that didn't work.

"I'm sorry Luka, I shouldn't have yelled like that, I was just…" I sigh with disappointment as more tears begin to build up. Luka nuzzles my face as I rest my head onto his, "I don't know what's going on anymore."

"Ryka?" Kodi's voice enters the scene, and I am a little surprise that he's here but I don't mind it.

"Kodi, what are you doing here?"

"Luka led me, I guess he knew that you'd be here." Kodi walks to my right side as he sits down next to me. "I was going to ask if you're okay, but that might not be necessary."

"Kodi, I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I just can't pretend that I can get over my father's death so quickly. It seems no matter how hard I try to, it never seems to work, I can't do that for everyone."

There's a moment of silence before Kodi responses.

"You know Ryka, nobody expects you to do that." Kodi begins, "Our people understand that you're not just our chief, that you're also human too. You're allowed to have these feelings, you have a right as a person to express your emotions just like everyone else."

"Really?" I reply.

"Yes, you have every right to feel upset at what happened tonight, nobody blames you for being angry."

"I've made so many mistakes Kodi."

"And you'll continue to make mistakes, that's a part of being a leader and being a human being. Not everything we do will come out perfect and not every decision will be a right one, but what matters is what we choose to do after they are made. No matter how badly you may want to at times, you'll never back down as chief, I know it, Wenslock knows it and so do you."

"When did you become so wise?" I ask lightheartedly.

"Well I have spent a lot of time around Hana lately, she starts to rub off on you." He replies with a sense of humor.

"He-he," we both lightly laugh, and Luka purrs with comfort. I tenderly rest my head onto Kodi's shoulder as he wraps his arm around me. "Thank you Kodi, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

"That's my job to comfort you and love you no matter what… was that too cheesy?"

"Ha-ha, it was a little but it's still sweet."

I kindly stroke Luka's head as he purrs with content, I turn to look at Kodi and his soft blue eyes; then I sneak in a quick kiss on the lips. Before I can pull away, Kodi returns the gesture and I can feel my cheeks blush pink.

I slowly pull away from our kiss, "I love you Kodi Matheson."

Kodi smiles at my words, "I love you too, Ryka Henderson."


	9. Chapter 9: The Time Has Come

The Elements of The Archipelago

Chapter 9: The Time Has Come

 **Niles Monroe**

The last few hours have been spent staring at the documents spread across my office desk. The stronghold of the Monroe Empire will rise, and I will make certain that all my hard work will prevail. "Niles, what are we doing? Krogen questions smugly. "Your brilliant plan has failed and your backup plan back fired."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so certain Krogen," I reply casually. "I believe that things turned out quite well."

"What? You must be joking," Krogen scoffs. "You've tried to poison these people twice, and they're recovering at a fast rate."

"Krogen, my plot was designed to do one thing, it's to mess with Ryka psychologically and to spiritually scare her."

Krogen rolls his eyes sardonically, "Oh right, kind of how your last plan was supposed to do that." He adds with a sarcastic laugh, I can tell that Viggo has been an influence on Krogen since he left. I raise my eyebrow at my confused partner. The Monroe Empire doesn't have room for that kind of mind set, and I can't afford to have another associate of mine walk away from this. I've come too far to have short hands on something that will soon wipe out Wenslock and the Archipelagos.

"We injected a poisonous metal into the girl's veins and that was also a fiasco." Krogen remarks.

"Oh Krogen, as usual you are missing the big picture." I laugh cunningly.

I see the express on Krogen's face as his eyes shift with misperception, and he waits for me to offer an explanation[SE1] . That's when I know that I've reeled his simple brain. "The mercury that was injected into Ryka's body is not like the poison we gave to the rest of Wenslock."

"Niles?" Krogen asks curiously.

"This mercury was injected into her bloodstream and it's a slow acting toxin, and the longer that it stays in her blood the more intense that it becomes." I explain firmly. "Now as we speak, she's slowly going insane, her own brain will fight against her."

"You know that she's not going to give up, she's willing to fight back."

"And fight she shall, don't be so concerned about it Krogen, that mercury will be the thing that ends her." I retort. "Ryka may be relentless, but not even she won't be able to fight the poison."

"I thought that this was to get vengeance on Wolf, why are you even targeting Ryka?"

"Ryka is too much like Ronin, her resemblance, her personality. It's like looking at a carbon copy of Ronin Henderson. She's basically the female version of him, and once she's destroyed. Wolf won't have any distractions and I can get my brother back."

Krogen grows a look of reluctance, he stares at me in the same way that Wolf did when he kicked me out. The Viking who stands before me, slowly turns as he makes towards the exit.

"Krogen, tell me why you are here?" I order causally.

Krogen stops in his tracks, he takes a moment before he answers. "Because you saved me from Drago's wrath."

"Yes, and you owe your life to me, I own you." I reply resolutely. "Don't make me regret my decision Krogen, because if you thought that Drago was ruthless." I pause for a moment before I finish my final words. "You haven't even begun to scratch the surface with me."

 **Wolf Henderson**

The day has reared its ugly head on Wenslock, the losses of our people will create a dent into our heart and souls for a while. It wasn't my witness of a seven-year-old's death, but rather the aftermath that followed. This great component that struck me, the forsaken words that my niece spoke and the anger that exploded from her.

Ryka was only speaking with a heavy heart, and yet I wasn't sure how to address the matters with her. For the first time within the many years that I served as general, I didn't have the words to say. I've dealt with many difficulties and tribulations, I don't have the family expertise to comfort Ryka in the way she needs it right now. I suppose it is my own doing for being distant from my family, without even a good enough explanation to why I acted as such.

It didn't take long before Luka ran after Ryka, perhaps that's all she needs is the comfort of her dragon friend. That's why I chose to leave her alone, as long as Luka is with her she'll be safe. Even Kodi soon followed Luka to search for her as well, he may also be what she needs right now. I've noticed that those two have been keeping a secret between the two of them.

I have a strong inkling that they are together, and they are keeping the details on the down low. I love my niece, she's intelligent, strong-willed and a pain in the ass, but she'll never get anything past me. I'm aware that Ryka and Kodi are dating, simply because they can't seem to keep their eyes off each other.

I sit in my brother's chair that remains by the fireplace, I watch as the orange and yellow flames dance gracefully, like the fire. The alcohol in my metal flask sends a burning sensation down my throat, in previous years I probably won't resort to such things, but within the last year it's my drug, my crutch, the venom that I choose to numb me and to my surprise my drinking habit hasn't killed me off yet. Perhaps that wouldn't be the best thing right now, one Hana would make sure nothing like that would happen and two she'd probably be the one to kill me before my alcoholism will.

Hana is always making ruckus about me staying around for Ryka, that she needs her uncle in her life. For although, I disagree on the matter, I'm sticking around for Ryka's sake. I place my face in the comforts of my palms as I massage my temples, my niece is right we can't brew up a plan just yet. Friends and families of our dead people need this time to properly grief, and we need to make certain that our entire team is recovered both physically and mentally.

"Hey, are you Wolf Henderson?" The young woman that Ryka met approaches me and I raise my eyebrow with questioning.

"Yes, I am Wolf. Who are you? I ask.

The young woman takes a deep breath before she speaks. "My name is Clarke, I have message for, from my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, my mother sent me to Wenslock, she told me that I'd meet you here." Clarke begins. "She told me that when I was old enough that she'd send me to you, to give you a letter."

I remain silent as I wait for a further explanation. Clarke pulls out a bent-up envelope from her satchel that hangs from her shoulder.

"Here, I don't know what's inside it, but my mother, Octavia, she said that it will explain you everything."

I grow a look of concern when she speaks her mother's name, "Wait, Octavia, Octavia is your mother?"

Clarke nods her head confirming the answer to my question, with that she walks over to Mala and Dagur who carry a conversation about their elements.

I glimpse at the wrinkled envelope in my hand, my thumb delicately stokes the shield of my message inside of it. I slowly place my metal flask on the armrest of my chair, I close my eyes and I take a few deep breaths before I unfold the letter.

Dear Wolf,

If you are reading this, then I guess it's bad news for me. This means that the time has come, my daughter must learn the truth. Clarke has found you just as I hoped and prayed. My daughter is no longer a little girl, but a young woman who deserves to know the secret that we've kept from her.

Niles has caused damage for the both of us, and I've wished on all my stars that you'd eliminate him from your life. Niles was the poison that ruined everything that we built, there were often times that I wanted to tell Clarke, but it never seemed like the right time.

I am sorry Wolf, I can never express those words enough to you. You must know that I was powerless to stop my encounter with Niles, I had tried with every strength in me to break it, but Niles had the upper hand. He still has no idea about Clarke, but I'm afraid that I must send her early. According to some merchants at the local market, Niles has been traveling within and beyond the archipelagos in search for me. That's why I sent her to Berserker Island, I know a close friend who will keep her safe until she finds you.

Although Niles is completely unaware of Clarke, I made certain to keep it that way. When Niles does find me, he will not harm my daughter, that's a sacrifice that I'm willing to make to protect her. Within my realizations, she still needs to know Wolf, we can't keep this from her forever.

I've missed you and your family, they were kind and warmhearted with me the last time that I saw them. I remember your lovely niece Ryka, she's probably grown into a beautiful and intelligent young lady.

Wolf I apologize about Ronin, I know that you and your brother were always close, and I can't even imagine what you are going through. I send my love to both you and Ryka, I remember that she was always close to her father, they had a special bond that was like nothing else. Wolf, I know you better than anyone else, and although I can't put myself directly in your shoes. I can encourage you that things will become better, they eventually always do. You've done so much for me and I can't possibly ask for anything else more. However, I do ask for you to be there for Ryka, you two were very close many years ago and though you may not admit it. You both need each other now more than ever. You are both strong and you will overcome this difficult feat.

I must tell you than Clarke may have his blood but she's so much like you in almost every way. She's as stubborn and as intelligent as you. Wolf, I need you to be there for Clarke, to be with her while I am unable to do so. Clarke has become one of the best things to ever happen to me, and I believe that when the time is right; she'll become the same for you. Wolf, you were born into an amazing family, the ones who took me in when my own abandoned me. I had never felt more at home, then when I was on Wenslock. I'm telling you don't be afraid of your blood, cherish them for as long as you can and I promise you that good will come along with it.

And when the time comes to it, please let Clarke know that her is Niles Monroe, I know it won't be an easy task, but the both of you feel better when the job is done. Please do this for Clarke's sake, we owe it to her after sixteen years.

I've been blessed with many things within my lifetime, my only regret is not being able to spend the rest of my life with you. You were the only one who truly loved me for me, and you were my family, you were my home. I've spent the last sixteen years with just Clarke and me, you were my one and only. There was no one else out there that was right for me, because I knew that nobody could love me like you did. Wolf you were my true love, and you still are. I've spent my days with you in my thoughts and slept the nights with you in my dreams.

I love you Wolf, and just know that no matter what happens I'll always be with you, forever.

Your Love, Octavia Henderson

* * *

[SE1]


	10. Chapter 10:Raging Fire

The Elements of The Archipelago

Chapter 10: Raging Fire

 **Wolf Henderson**

It is a cool mist and calm breeze of a night on Wenslock, the stars glisten across the midnight sky, and the moon hums her sweet lullaby with an orchestra of nocturnal creatures. The ocean waves tenderly crash along our shores, as it washes the sandy terrain anew. Nine months have come and passed, it was only a matter of time until Octavia was due for her newborn child. The moment when Octavia becomes a mother, and when our life will change forever.

My loving wife performed wonderfully, her lungs heavily breathing and with the sweat dripping from her face, Octavia still looks beautiful. Even through her challenging moments, the hard work and effort that she dedicated for a nine-month period, my love sheens with beauty like she always does. Hana delivered Octavia's new and healthy daughter, thus Clarke Marie Emerson was born and she radiates of her mother's resemblance almost exactly. The only difference that remains are the color of her eyes, that was the only trait that she inherited from Niles, other than his bloodline.

"Clarke, my precious girl," Octavia raves with joyful tears in her eyes. "Oh, Wolf she's beautiful!"

"Just like her mother," I reply softly as I kiss Octavia's cheek. I peek at the bundle of baby, she rests with her eyelids closed and she displays a tiny smile.

"Look at that, she likes you," Octavia remarks. "You're the first one she's smiled at Wolf."

"He-he, yeah it seems that she does."

"Congratulations Octavia, Eira and I are happy to have been here for this." My brother Ronin states kindly.

"Thank you, Ronin." Octavia speaks softly.

Our conversation is interrupted when the sound of the bedroom door opens, we come to see Ryka, my two-year-old niece standing by the door. She appears with sleepy eyes and her small purple, wool blanket. "Dad, is it okay if I come in?"

"Ryka, what are you doing out of bed?" Ronin questions. "You're supposed to be sleeping. It's late." Ronin makes his way to Ryka, she stands by the door, then he picks her up and places her onto his hip.

"I was worried about Aunt Octavia, I wanted to make sure that she was okay." Ryka replies delicately.

My brother beams a pleasing smile, "Well, I'm glad that you cared about her," Ronin responds. "She's okay, I promise."

Octavia waves her hand to the two of them, "Hey Ronin, bring her over here." Ronin brings Ryka to Octavia's bedside, my niece looks to the adults in the room, unsure of what is going on and she looks at her aunt with curiosity. "Ryka, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Octavia shows the baby to Ryka, "Ryka, this is Clarke, your new cousin." I watch as Ryka's eyes glimmer with complete and utter delight; she displays a smile as she gently caresses Clarke's head. My niece is fascinated by this reveal.

"She's really pretty, I like my new cousin." Ryka recites lightheartedly.

"Ha-ha, I had a feeling that you would," Octavia laughs softly.

"Aunt Octavia, I'm going to be the best cousin ever!" Ryka declares. The adults laugh or beam with delight of my niece. Ryka knows a great deal at her age, and for two years old she understands situations rather well. No doubt that she'll grow to be an intelligent woman.

"All right young lady, we've had our fun but you need to go back to bed." Eira remarks.

Ronin carries Ryka to her bedroom, I follow him to give Eira and Hana a chance to admire the baby. When we enter Ryka's bedroom, Ronin lays her down onto her bed and he covers her with the blankets. "Dad, I'm glad that I met Clarke, she's sweet." Ryka remarks, 'We're going to make the best of cousins."

"Yes, Clarke is amazing." Ronin replies with a smile. "Now, it's time for you to go to sleep."

"Okay Dad," Ryka yawns. "I love you."

Ronin tucks her under the covers, then he lightly kisses her forehead. "I love you too Ryka."

My eyes blink twice for what seemed to be hours, turned out to only be a course of seconds. I return to the comforts of my brother's chair, the blazing heat from the fireplace flashes in my face. The warmth overbearing its presence, that not even swigs of whiskey can subdue for the fire's reign.

My fingers are locked around the letter, the sacred words of my beloved wife and what was possibly her last. After all these years, I was determined that Clarke and Octavia were safe, that their home beyond the archipelagos would protect them from him. I know that Niles would question as to Octavia's disappearance, and eventually he'd sought out to find her.

I scan Octavia's letter once more, repeatedly rereading the message before me, perhaps there is something that I missed. For even though my mind is telling me that there isn't, my heart tells me otherwise. Is it hope? I may never know or maybe it's something much stronger.

 **Ryka Henderson**

Kodi and I spent the last two hours just admiring the cove's beautiful scenery. The calming sound of the waterfall was both romantic and relaxing. After a while we return to the village, now we walk the trail that leads to my house. We stroll together with hand in hand, I smile at the thought, for it's been a while since we held hands. I'm blessed with Kodi in my life, I never knew that someone can be so caring and loving towards me. One of his many great qualities, I appreciate Kodi for his honesty and sincerity, he knows what to say when it needs to be said.

Luka follows close behind, he seems disappointed that Serena isn't with us. I take my less occupied hand to pet him, "It's okay Luka, we're almost home and then you can see Serena." I encourage.

Luka's ears perk up at Serena's name, "Rawr!" he roars excitedly. He runs ahead with determination to see his dragon friend. Kodi and I exchange an expression of amusement as we share a series of heartful laughs.

"Luka can't stand to be away from her," Kodi remarks lightheartedly.

"Kind of reminds me with the both of us," I reply with preference.

"Yeah, I guess I'm stuck with you."

"I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else." Kodi raises his eyebrow, he beams his signature smile and he playfully bumps me with his hip.

"Ha-ha, hey." I laugh as I return the gesture.

We follow behind Luka with only an expanse of trail to travel, suddenly the happy dragon brakes an immediate stop. Kodi and I watch Luka who sniffs the ground, he appears to have tracked a scent of something. Luka turns his head to his right, "Grrr!" he lowly growls, I quickly and quietly make it to Luka's side.

Unsure of what or who is out here, I slowly prepare myself just in case I need to act quickly. Kodi crouches over to Luka's left side and he carefully pulls out a small knife from his boot. "What is it bud?" I whisper softly.

Luka focuses his eyes on a foggy area towards our right side, I fixate my eyes to see a shadowy figure lurking in the mists, just a few feet away from us. "Luka be ready." I speak quietly. I stand from my kneeling position and I walk forward. I attempt to put details to the mysterious person, so far, I know that the figure is short. "Who are you?" I below. "Show yourself!"

The mysterious person follows my instructions, when the figure steps closer; I make of female features. I slowly lower my guard for she appears to be alone. "Ryka, is that you?" a familiar voice speaks loudly. Kodi and I look at each other with puzzled expressions, when I swiftly put the familiar voice to memory, I immediately realize who she is.

"Luka, stand down," I encourage.

"I don't believe it," Kodi remarks astonishingly.

"Rawr?" Luka roars questioningly.

The female figure appears from the foggy mist, I stand in bewilderment. "Oh Ryka, it is you!"

"Mom?"

 **Wolf Henderson**

 **"** Wolf, are you sure about going through with this?" Ronin questions. "You and I can still find another alternative."

My brother Ronin and I stand on Wenslock's docks, the evening is slowly transitioning to night. The sun's rays almost touch the ocean's horizon, and the island's nocturnal creatures prepare for nightfall. One of our most trusted allies from Berserker Island, Oswald the Agreeable has offered to help complete our quest. The chief's ship has grasped into our waters and he'll dock the harbor. My heart is disagreeing to the idea, but my mind is telling me that this is the smart thing to do. "Yes, I must do this, it's the only way to keep them safe."

"Wolf, you've already sacrificed so much, you don't have to give up your family."

"Ronin, this is something that I'm willing to give up." I pause for a moment. "If I lose Octavia and Clarke because of Niles, I'll never be able to live with that."

My brother places a hand on my shoulder, I appreciate his efforts but we both know that this is the best course of action. "You would do the same if it were Eira and Ryka." I mention.

My brother nods his head, "You're right, I would."

When Oswald docks his ship, Ronin greets him with a friendly handshake. "It's good to see you again."

"The same goes to you Ronin," Oswald replies.

"How are Dagur and Heather?"

"They're growing and they are doing well."

"Thank you, Oswald, for doing this." I remark kindly. "It eases me to know that Octavia and Clarke will be safe."

"Anything for a friend, Wolf."

Soon Eira and Octavia make it to the harbor, Ryka follows close by her mother's side. Octavia cradles Clarke in her arms. Oswald's two guards collect Octavia's belongings onto the boat. Eira takes Clarke out of Octavia's arms, while Octavia delivers her farewells. Octavia kneels to Ryka, so that she can be level with her.

"Aunt Octavia, are you going away?" Ryka questions.

"Yes Ryka, just for a little while, but I promise to visit you soon." Octavia replies.

Octavia searches through her satchel on her shoulder, she pulls out a small, brass bracelet. "Ryka, this is for you."

Ryka's eyes observe the piece of jewelry, as Octavia puts it around her wrist. "Whoa, it's pretty."

"This bracelet means that you'll see Clarke and me again someday. Will you promise me that you'll keep it until we meet again."

"Don't worry I won't take it off."

Octavia pulls Ryka into her embrace, before she turns to Ronin and Eira. Eira and Octavia exchange a heartwarming hug, over the last few years they've become the best of friends. "Safe travels Octavia, our prayers will be with you." Eira speaks softly.

"You've become a valuable member of our family." Ronin remarks. "You'll always be welcomed here with open arms."

"Thank you, to the both of you." Octavia recites. "No matter where I go, Wenslock will forever be my home."

After their farewells, Octavia and I walk a few feet to talk in private. I delicately touch my wife's cheek, she slowly closes her eyes as she presses her face into the comforts of my palms. It is as she's sinking in the forsaken moment, to memorize the sensation we both share. When Octavia opens her eyes, tears slowly build that they glisten from the evening sun. We don't express words for they aren't needed, the silence that we exchange is sufficient.

For the words are nowhere to be found, I glance into her soft blue eyes, and she gazes into mine. Without much thought Octavia leans in as her lips delicately press against mine, we share our kiss for about a minute or two. My wife slowly pulls away from my face, she begins with a few tears streaming down from her eyes. "I love you Wolf."

I take my thumbs as I softly wipe the tears from her face, then I wrap my arms around her and I hold onto my wife, my love, I hold her tightly my heart is reluctant to let her go. However, inside of my mind is saying no. I know that for Octavia's sake she'll safer away from Wenslock. "I love you too."

"Wolf."

The sound of Hana's voice bounces me back into the present, we traveled to a private part of the household. I decided to speak with her about Octavia's letter, for she's the only other person who knows about the present situation. I've been patiently waiting as Hana was thoroughly reading the letter, "Wolf, the best thing for you to do, you need to tell Clarke."

"You really don't think that I want to tell her, it is just out of the blue that Clarke appears like this." I remark.

"It's not random Wolf, you knew that Clarke would come for you one day." Hana states. "I believe that she arrived at an appropriate time, when you tell Clarke the truth the better it'll be."

"I've been thinking about that, what if I didn't tell her about Niles?"

"Wolf."

"Hana, I mean what would it hurt if she didn't know about this?"

"Wolf, I don't think that's a great idea." Hana remarks with concern. "That's a dangerous thing you are doing, you shouldn't keep this secret from her."

I don't respond so quickly, Hana continues to speak her mind.

"Wolf, Clarke is going to find out one way or another, it might be better if the secret came from you."

"If I tell her about Niles being her father, it will poison her the same way…"

"The same way Niles poisoned you and Octavia, Wolf this isn't going to be an easy task, but if Clarke doesn't hear it from you. She may find out the hard way, and that can be the thing to get her hurt or killed. Do you really want to take that chance?"

"No, that won't happen and I won't let it."

 **Hiccup Haddock**

The entire household has been uplifted, despite of all that has happened tonight and with Eira's safe return to Wenslock. The last time that I last saw her, it was when I made an appearance to Ronin's funeral. The day that Ryka and I returned from our dragon training session, the day when we found out that her mother had left Wenslock. According to Wolf, she had needed the time to properly mourn over her husband's death.

Now, Eira is here before us and Kodi along with Wolf explained to her all that has happened since she's been gone. Hana is overjoyed to have her daughter back home, with Eira we'll have an extra pair of healing hands; which will come in handy. Ryka is grateful to have her mother again, for a while we thought that she was missing and we weren't sure of her return. I'm glad that none of those ideas were realities.

I've spent the remainder of my night sitting by Astrid's side, Hana's antidote has proven effective as it's curing abilities have taken a fast turn out. Astrid almost seems like her normal self again, and all the symptoms from the poison have mostly subsided.

"Hiccup, you look exhausted." Astrid remarks slightly concerned. "Hana says I'll be just fine and so will the baby, we caught just in time."

"Yes, thank Thor for that," I reply with relief. "That was really close Astrid."

"I know Hiccup, it's going to be all right, I promise."

Astrid has been sitting up from her medical table, while I've been sitting in one of the dining room chairs. I watch as Astrid glances at me, she then grabs ahold of my hand and she gently places it onto her stomach. At first there is nothing for me to feel, within a few seconds the kick of a tiny foot meets my hand. I can't help but smile at the sensation, it is one of the best feelings I've encountered besides when Toothless touched my hand the first time.

"You see Hiccup, this baby is a Haddock and he or she will come out strong like a Haddock." Astrid encourages with an assuring smile. "Everything is going to be just fine."

Toothless saunters to us, he tilts his head with inquisitiveness as he carefully sniffs Astrid's abdomen. The curious Night Fury gently places his head onto her stomach, when he feels the baby kick, Toothless reacts with bewilderment. "Guru." he purrs softly.

Stormfly nestles her head against Astrid's, "Rawr." She roars lightly. Astrid's eyes beam with satisfaction with all the love from the dragons. She takes my hand as she kisses it, I feel the smile on my face grow wider from cheek to cheek.

"Hiccup, as long as we're together, there's nothing that we can't overcome."

At that, the four of us embrace into a hug, the dragons purr with content and I can hear the relieving sound of Astrid giggling with delight.

 **Ryka Henderson**

It's late in the spring night of Wenslock, the ocean waves crash along the sandy shores, the cool, sea-salt breeze sends chills across the island. The mountain tops stand firm, protecting the island at its highest points, the moonlight glimmers across the forest of trees that go miles and miles along Wenslock. The village is silent, the people restful in their homes, for their prayers to the Gods have reigned true. While many were lost, my people remain strong at their cores. The night stars glitter across the dark blue sky, some twinkle and sparkle their beauty, while others remain still.

Luka and I flew to one of the more sacred places, it's Wenslock's highest point where every Henderson chief has ventured. The past chiefs have climbed, hiked and they have even flown to the top, this spot has a perfect view of the entire island. I glance at the brass bracelet around my left wrist, I've kept it just like I promised Octavia many years ago.

I was told to wear it until I would meet Octavia or Clarke again, I now know that Clarke is my cousin that I met when I was a toddler. When I returned to the household, with Kodi and my mother, Wolf walked me to a private room and he explained to me the situation. He made me swear to not mention anything to Clarke, he wants to break the news to her himself.

I continue to stare at my bracelet, it is as if I'm seeing the piece of jewelry for the first time.

"Mom, why is my name Ryka the Relentless?" I question. We are sitting in my bedroom; my mother is sitting next to me. My mother glances at me for a moment before she speaks. She offers a warmhearted smile for an added measure.

"Because your name reigns true, you're Ryka and you're relentless."

"Come on, why was I given that name, I don't feel like I live up to it very well."

"Oh Ryka, you live up to the name, more than you may realize."

"Really? What exactly makes me so relentless?" I reply with a slight sarcastic tone.

"You know, your father and I have wondered the same thing." Mom chuckles. "All these years, we could never figure it out, we thought that maybe you have learned it from me or your father. That's when we realized that this special aspect of yours…"

My mother pauses for a moment.

"What? What did you realize?" I ask.

"Well, we soon realized that this relentless spirit, you were born with it." She responds. "It seems no matter how hard things may or may have gotten for you. You refused to give up, it is like you would rather die than to give in."

"Yes, I suppose that is true."

"I mean look at that bracelet on your wrist, you could've easily taken it off when you realized that Octavia and Clarke would be away for years. And yet, you still wear the bracelet and you keep your promise to Octavia. You still hold out hope that they will return one day."

I don't respond right away, instead I listen to her words carefully.

"They were many chances that you could've given up, to surrender when times were tough and you could still do that." Mom remarks. "However, your name is Ryka the Relentless because for even when you can give up, you just don't."

I look down to my wrist, the brass bracelet as it glistens with the moonlight, "You are not a burden Ryka, in fact you are a beacon of light. You are the spirit, you are the hope, and you inspire those around you. Always remember that Ryka."

I continue to stare at the bracelet, as a smile beams across my face, with just a couple of blinks. I am back onto the mountain top, the cool breeze brushes against my face and the consciousness is sensational. I stare down to see my village, my island, my home, my lips form a smile from cheek to cheek.

My soul and heart feel lighter suddenly, as if all the burden from tonight has lifted from within me. My heart ready to sing with the fresh air in my lungs.

"When the sharpest words want to cut me down,

I'm going to send a flood; going to drown them out.

I am brave, I am bruised, I am who I'm meant to be

This is me.

Look out cause here I come

And I'm marching on to the beat I drum

I'm not scared to be seen, I make no apologies

This is me."


	11. Chapter 11: From the Inside Out

The Elements of The Archipelago

Chapter 11: From the Inside Out

 **Ryka Henderson**

The days have come and passed, despite of everything that has happened about a week ago, the days are shining brighter and our moment of glory is only matter of time. Wenslock may have lost members of our tribe, but instead of mourning them; fellow Wenslockians stand stronger than they once did. For their moments of grief have subsided and they only carry the strive to defeat Niles Monroe. To take our home from him, to rid him and his Monroe Empire altogether.

The training sessions have enhanced in their lessons, and our dragon army growing vastly every day. Our island's traitors Kron and Kyra Havard have been sent to Berserker Island, who Dagur guarantees that they'll spend a good remainder of their life; while they pay for their crimes against Wenslock. With my mother back in the picture, we have an extra set of healing hands, which has been an advantage on our part. My mother and I made amends shortly after her return, she apologized for the things she said months ago, and I apologized too for it was best to do so.

Astrid is back to her normal self once again, luckily, we cured her in time, both her and the baby are healthy and back in Thor's good graces. Hiccup has never been happy to see his wife in perfect health, he truly loves Astrid and there's nothing that he won't do for her. Their love is one of a kind, a relationship built upon years and years of friendship, which is the best kind of relationship there is. Hana and my mother both declared that it won't be much longer until Astrid's baby will come, and both she and Hiccup are ready for the day to arrive.

Wolf finally sat down with Clarke, he explained to her about everything, the secret that he and Octavia kept from her. Clarke learned that Niles Monroe is indeed her birth father, that Wolf had sent her and Octavia away for their safety. Wolf told Clarke how Niles sexually assaulted her mother, when Wolf and Octavia were married. He claimed how it was Niles' attempt to scare her out of Wolf's life, "Even after Niles did that to her, she stayed strong throughout all of it. The trauma, the pregnancy and the idea of her leaving Wenslock." Wolf remarks. I could tell by the look in his eyes, I knew that was the hardest thing he's had to do.

Clarke remained silent throughout most of the conversation, I noticed how serious she was as she was carefully taking in the new information. Hana, my mother and I were inside of a private room in the house, Wolf admitted that it would make it a little easier if we were with him when he told Clarke the news. "You and your mother were the best things to ever happen to me, I loved you two like a man should. Because I loved and cared about you so much, I knew that protecting you from Niles was the best thing."

There was a moment of silence in the room, that even the sound of shallow breathing was almost faint, Wolf took a deep breath before speaking once more. "I am sorry that we kept this from you all this time, your mother and I only wanted you to live a happy life. However, what I'm not sorry for, is doing everything in my power to make sure that you and Octavia were safe and sound."

A week later, Clarke remains mute with everyone; Wolf especially. I can say that she has a right to feel whatever she feels inside. I can't imagine what it must feel like to be in her position, however I support my uncle throughout most of this. After I heard his explanation that night, the reasons for why he did what he did. I grew a new kind of respect for Wolf, he sacrificed his wife, his family and his happiness for the sake of those who he loved. He was the one who made the decision to send them away, to protect them because he knew what harm would come had they stayed on Wenslock.

Wolf carries the Henderson name with honor, he's everything that my family name stands for, our strongest element is our loyalty. Everyone on Wenslock knows that they can rely on the Hendersons, for many generations before our family and our line of chiefs have left an impact on our island. The great chiefs before me have set an example for the greater good of Wenslock.

Hopefully things will turn around and Clarke will realize all the good Wolf has done for her. For the time being we'll give her the space she needs, so that she can fully register everything and to come to terms with the reality of the situation.

It's an early morning on Wenslock, the warmth of the sunny rays stretches out across the ocean's horizon. The birds sing in a harmonious symphony of their seasonal songs, the melodies that echo throughout the island from the trees of the forest, to the sandy beaches of the island's shores. Spring has finally reached Wenslock and has spread far and wide across the archipelagos. The warm and aromatic breeze dances throughout the village, leaving heartfelt smiles and some delightful laughs from house to house. For once, the island is a peaceful place, and livelier days are soon to stay.

"So, Clarke has a Titan Wing Deadly Nadder?" Kodi questions curiously.

"Yes, Neera is in a cave nearby, she's in a better condition than she was last week, Wolf and I have been coming back and forth checking on her." I reply with conformation. Kodi, Serena, Luka and I are flying to Neera's cave, so we can finally transport her to a healing ward. She's been resting and she seems somewhat better, but now we can get her wing properly wrapped. Then eventually we can rehabilitate Neera's wing and she'll be able to fly once again.

"That's impressive, it's not easy to tame a Titan Wing, it's about equivalent to training a Strike Class dragon." Kodi remarks. "You must have serious patience, dragons that complex take time to befriend."

I place my attention on Kodi, he keeps rambling on about dragon knowledge, which is almost as extensive as his military excellence. I roll my eyes with pleasure and I just smile at him.

"But once you've earned their trust just like a Strike Class dragon, they'll be loyal to you to the end." Kodi remarks. "Isn't that right Serena?"

"Rawr!" Serena roars with delight, I look to Luka and I softly stroke the top of his head.

Luka turns to look at me, "Guru," he purrs lightheartedly and I feel a smile form across my face.

When we arrive to the cave, the dragons carefully lower a dragon-sized net down on the ground, and we land on the forest terrain. Kodi and I dismount from Serena and Luka as I escort us inside of the cave. "Serena, stay there and keep an eye out," Kodi notes from the cave entrance.

"I must warn you to be careful, Neera isn't so friendly towards newcomers, but once she sees that you're trustworthy, she'll lower her guard." I explain. "She seems to really like Luka, and that's how she was able to trust us the first time."

"Don't worry I'll be cautious," Kodi acknowledges with understanding. "Shouldn't we have brought Clarke with us, she could help us with Neera."

"You're right she could help us, but Clarke's been through a lot lately," I reply. "I thought we'd do something nice for her, and we can do that by bringing Neera to the village."

Luka leads us further into the cave, where we see Neera laying in one of the corners, she sleeps peacefully. We watch as Luka carefully makes his way to her, he delicately caresses his head against Neera's.

Neera slowly opens her eyes as she gradually wakes up, "Guru?" Luka purrs softly, he places his head under Neera's chin as he lifts her head up. Neera turns to look at Kodi and me, I slowly walk over to her, "Hey girl, it's me your old pal Ryka."

"Rawr," she roars softly, she glances at Kodi and she lowly growls, "Grr!"

Kodi examines the dragon's aggressive notion, without much thought he takes a small thing of dragon nip from one of his tunic pockets. Kodi kneels to Neera's level so that they see each other eye to eye, "Hey, hey, easy Girl, I'm a friend and I'm here to help you." He speaks calmly. "I'm Kodi, I'm harmless, have a little dragon nip, you'll feel better."

I watch as Kodi slowly offers the dragon nip, Neera accepts his kind gesture, and he gradually stretches his hand out to the Titan Wing dragon. "Do you trust me Girl?" Neera looks to me and then she looks to Luka.

"Roo," Luka grumbles with encouragement. Neera observes Kodi's hand, she sniffs it a couple of times before she finally places her snout into his hand. She indicates her contentment with a series of purrs, and with that we aide her out of the cave.

When we exit the comforts of the warm cave, Kodi and I help her onto the net as we make sure that she is secure. Both Luka and Serena comfort their injured, dragon friend, Luka nuzzles his head against hers once more, and Serena kindly licks Neera's face as means of encouragement. As Kodi and I mount up, we exchange a couple of satisfying smiles, and we carefully take to the air.

"Hey, nice work back there, the way you earned Neera's trust was an amazing sight." I remark with approval.

"Thanks, like I said before, to befriend a Titan Wing, it takes patience, and that's what happened."

"Yes, well let's get back to the village, she'll be back on her wings in no time."

 **Hiccup Haddock**

"Fishlegs, how are things back on Berk?" I ask firmly. "Are the dragons fully prepared, have they been fed well, are they receiving proper rest, and the hatchery, are the eggs and baby dragons okay?"

"Yes, the dragons are being fed enough portions of fish, at breakfast, lunch and dinner; they are properly resting whether inside of their riders' homes or inside of the stables." Fishlegs replies. "The hatchery is being heavily guarded, and they baby dragons are safe, don't worry Hiccup. Everything is in order."

I nod my head with approval, both he and Snotlout have flown out to Wenslock, to inform me of the things going on in Berk. If there is anyone that I trust to take care of things while I'm gone, it is my friends and fellow dragon riders. "Valka has been spending her time tending to the dragons at the hatchery, they're in good hands."

"Yes, I know Fishlegs and I couldn't be happier to have her for that job."

The three of us are inside of the Henderson household, we sit at the dining room table as we look at papers and discuss about important ordeals. Our dragons Toothless, Hookfang and Meatlug are outside playing and keeping themselves occupied.

"Snotlout, as second in command of the Berk Guard, how are things on your end? Astrid will want to make sure that everything is in tip-top shape." I ask.

"Everything is running smoothly with the Berk Guard, tell Astrid she doesn't have to worry about it." Snotlout answers. "Although, I have to say those members won't match for Snotlout's warrior skills!"

"Oh, yes Snotlout, what would we do without your amazing "warrior" skills of setting things on fire." I reply with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Yes, I am good at that… hey!"

Fishlegs and I kindly laugh at our overeager and confused friend, "Oh sure, go ahead laugh it up," Snotlout scoffs annoyingly.

"Oh, come on Snotlout, we were just messing around with you," Fishlegs encourages our friend, "We all know what a great warrior you can be, you know when you want to be."

"Yeah, yeah, but while we're talking, when are we going to tell them about our plan?" Snotlout questions. "Because I believe they have a right to know about what's going on."

"Hiccup, I'm afraid that I have to agree with Snotlout," Fishlegs chimes in. "When are we going to tell Wolf and Ryka about our inside man?"

"General Wolf is already aware of our secret weapon, he was one of the first people I talked to about it." I reply firmly.

"And speaking of our inside man, when is the last time that you spoke with him?" Snotlout questions.

"I met up with him the other night, he says that Niles Monroe is close to cracking, that his Monroe Empire is starting to backfire on him. I'm telling you that we are getting closer to defeating him."

"I'm just amazed that we were able to keep this up, I was worried when Rutless was discovered." Fishlegs remarks.

"Well Fishlegs, if there's anything that I've learned from the time spent on Dragon's Edge, it is how to outsmart your opponent." I reply with a slight smirk. "And that is precisely what we did with Niles Monroe."

"Does Ryka know about this?"

"Yes Fishlegs, both Wolf and Ryka are fully noted about our little mole inside of Wenslock Military. With his help, we'll be able to take down Monroe from the inside."


	12. Chapter 12:From The Ashes

Elements of the Archipelago

Chapter 12:From The Ashes

Wolf Henderson

It's an eventful afternoon on Wenslock, everyone is out doing their own things. With a few more days of preparation and our people will reclaim the island from Niles Monroe. Team Element is ready for whatever our rival has to deliver to us, I don't even recognize the Vikings of my advancing home, for those who were once just dragon healers. We are now full blown dragon riders, thanks to the training from Chief Hiccup and the rest of the Dragon Riders, we will be unstoppable against Niles. It's whatever good news that travels across the island. While cheers of determination and strive fill the sea breeze, other disadvantages tend to linger, most specifically my exploits that lasted for sixteen long years.

Clarke still refuses to speak to me, to be fair she only knew me as a worded stranger, a mysterious individual who just happened to have kept the secret of her birth father from her. She hardly knows me outside of her mother's stories, personally I am as foreign as her newfound bloodline. I can only imagine what it must feel like to be the child to your father who is also a well-known criminal.

I can't do anything more for Clarke, I can sit around the house with a drink in my hand and hope that in some way that she'll forgive me for my sin. However, I can't waste my time and breath on the situation; especially when Clarke has been so silent and distant with me. When the time is right, she'll figure out what needs to be done, and somehow realize that everything that I did. My intentions were never meant to hurt her, she'll realize that sooner or later.

Meanwhile, I stand with Eira, Dagur, Eret and Rutless as we finish the last touches on Hana's house. These past couple of days we've been gathering supplies and fixing the damage on Hana's household. Luckily, the fire didn't cause too much destruction and rebuilding was a simple job. With Hana's house in tact, we'll be able to use her home for our extra guests.

Chief Hiccup and the rest of Team Element have been staying at the Henderson household for these last couple of weeks. Plus with Eret and Heather also staying with us, and the last few remaining patients being treated for the mercury poisoning. We've run out of room to keep our friends, Dagur, Mala, Eret and Heather agreed to staying in Hana's house once it is finished.

Ryka and Kodi have left to retrieve Clarke's injured dragon, Neera from the woods and they'll deliver her to our healing ward. Where Neera with be nursed back to good health, I hope that in seeing her dragon Clarke will feel better about something.

I carefully observe my fellow Vikings and their fine craftsmanship, I must admit that it looks better than me right now. My right hand caresses the dented, ancient metal flask, I notice the way that my fingers fold with the container. It's as if my addition has intertwined with my palm and remains still for me to see. I catch a glimpse in the corner of my left eye, I notice as Clarke stands a few feet from the house. Her attention is fixated on the ocean horizon, her eyes motion as the waves move towards her direction. Strands of her blonde hair are floating against the cool, sea-salt breeze, and she just stares blankly at the open sky across the way. I softly glance at the flask in my hand, I slowly close my eyes as I take a swig of the toxic beverage.

"You know drinking that alcohol won't make the pain go away." The sound of Eira's voice breaks the silence. I offer a slight smirk and an annoyed sideways glance. I wanted to simply laugh at her ridiculous comment.

"Oh yeah, you know this how exactly?" I scoff sarcastically.

I notice Eira's right eyebrow rise, and she crosses her arms with the upmost seriousness on her face. "Because I did the same thing that you are doing." She replies. "Did you honestly think that when I left that I was just going to cry."

I don't respond immediately, instead I listen to what my sister-in-law must say. Eira takes a deep breath before she speaks once more.

"Haha, no, after Ronin's death I left to drink my sorrows away. I just felt so lost without him…hell I still feel that way." She begins softly. "Like you and Octavia, Ronin was my everything, he was my only family besides Hana. Losing my husband, it felt as if I lost my entire world."

Eira pauses a moment to really grasp what she's about to say. I don't interfere because I know this is something she needs to get off of her chest.

"I felt as if I had nothing to live for, I drank myself to the point that I couldn't even tell what was real and what was fantasy." She continues. "I surely didn't want Ryka to see me that way, especially after I erupted like I did on her. No child needs to see her mother dysfunctional like that. I thought that drinking would take the pain away…but the more I drank the worse that it felt."

I stare at my metal flask and then I look at Clarke once again. I see a girl who is a spitting image of her mother, when I look at Clarke. I see so much of Octavia in her, the only thing that separates is the color of her eyes. She gained so much from her mother and only gained one thing from Niles.

"Running away from the issue and avoiding the situation won't fix anything either." Eira mentions.

I place my attention to my sister-in-law, I feel the water slightly build in my eyes. "When I look at Clarke, I see Octavia. I've already lost my wife because of Niles, I can't lose Clarke too."

"All you need is forgiveness, the both of you."

"But forgiveness is hard Eira."

"Yes, it isn't easy receiving forgiveness as it is to give it." Eira replies. "Just give Clarke time, she'll come around."

"I hope you're right Eira, I hope you're right."

Hiccup Haddock

"Alright Toothless, just watch out for him, he could come out of anywhere." I kindly warn.

"Roo!" Toothless roars with alertness. We've departed from the rest of the group to meet with our little mole. From the looks from his Terror mail, it sounds like he has some important intel to brief us about. Thanks to Berk's inside man, we've been able to infiltrate Wenslock Military and slowly take Niles Monroe down.

Toothless and I patiently wait for our devious friend to meet with us at our rendezvous point. As excited as I am about this new information, I'm really hoping that it will move along swiftly. I'm determined to return to the village so that I can tend to Astrid, it feels as if the baby could come at any day now. I just want to be close by whenever that may happen.

"Well greetings to you my dear Hiccup, it is a pleasure to see you again." Our inside man has reached our meeting place, and I'm pleased that he was able to make it.

"Great you've made it, I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up." I respond with relief.

"Sorry for the delay, Niles Monroe isn't always the easiest to sneak away from, but do come before you knowledge for you to keep in your tunic."

"Okay, what's the news?" I ask curiously.

"Niles Monroe is slowly losing it, it's only a matter of time before he cracks under the pressure. This empire ordeal is a figment of his imagination, an illusion that has crafted his slow rise to insanity." Our friend begins. "He's a complete maniac, sick in the mind, his plan was to attempt in killing Wenslock with the poison but luckily it backfired."

"That's good to know, anything else."

"No that was all that I could gather for the time being, if there is anything more I will inform you immediately."

"Yes, thank you, that will be of great use to us in the future."

I extend my hand to my partner, and he kindly accepts with a simple handshake. "Well my dear Hiccup, I must return before Niles becomes suspicious of my whereabouts." He remarks.

"Yes, please be careful my friend." I state kindly.

Ryka Henderson

When Kodi and I transported Neera to Wenslock's healing ward, Kodi and I decided to part ways to take care of our own personal chores. Kodi and Serena stayed behind to help our dragon healers with Neera, while Luka and I returned to the Henderson household.

When we make it to the house entrance, Luka lays next to the fireplace as he readies himself for a nap, and I walk inside to the find Hana in the dinning room; with her medical supplies scattered along the table. I saunter my way to her and I kindly greet her. "Hey Hana, what are you up to?"

Hana offers a soft smile, "Hello Dear, I'm just reorganizing my equipment."

"Oh, do you need any help? I'd be happy to assist you." I offer.

"Thank you Ryka, but I'll be alright."

I carefully scan the tabletop of medical supplies, I take note of a bottle labeled " antidote."

"Is that the mercury poisoning remedy?" I question.

"Oh yes, that medicine will cure anyone, all it takes is a swig of that stuff…Oh that reminds me!" Hana recites. "Ryka, could you grab the other bottles from the kitchen, I made extra doses just incase we may need it."

I nod my head with understanding as I walk into the kitchen. I gradually observe the room until I spot four bottles marked "mercury antidote" placed on the countertop next to the washbasin.

I hold one in my hand, I begin to think about what Hana mentioned a few minutes ago. "That medicine will cure anyone, all it takes is a swig…" For a minute, I slowly close my eyes to think; I take a couple of deep breaths.

For a brief moment everything is silent, the sound of crackling flames are faint, I try to open my eyes but when I do all that surrounds me is darkness. Distant voices gradually fill my head, with every moment that I spend staring at the pitch blackness; the louder the voices become. It is as clear as day, Niles Monroe's voice is stuck inside my brain. I feel a sudden déjà vu, as his words begin to speak "Administer the poison!"

Suddenly, sharp, intense pain jolts into my limbs, it is as if Monroe's men were injecting syringes in me again.

I try everything in me to not scream, for I know that it is my brain tricking me again. But I felt tears building behind my eyelids, I try with my best attempts to fight whatever craziness is going inside my head. I feel my legs wobbling underneath me, but I keep fighting against it.

"It's not real, just wake up!" I whisper to myself. "Don't do this, fight it!"

"Ryka, what's taking you so long?" The sound of Hana's voice bellows from the other room. In an instant, my eyes jolt open and I'm back into the kitchen. I quickly observe myself to make sure I don't look like a total wreck, and I swiftly pull myself together.

The sound of footsteps approach closer, I grab the four bottles of medicine as I make my way out of the kitchen. Hana is surprised at me walking through the doorway, she stares at me with suspicion as I carefully set the bottles on the table.

"Are you alright child? You were in there for a mighty long time." Hana questions curiously.

"Oh yes Hana, I'm fine. I just have a lot going of in my head is all. It's nothing to worry about." I reply with assurance.

"Okay, as long as you're alright Dear."

"Yes…."

"Hana! Hiccup!" Astrid bellows from the guest bedroom, "Hana, please help me!"

Both Hana and I with worried looks on our faces, we rush to the guest bedroom. Astrid lays on her bed as her head begins to sweat.

"Astrid, my dear, what's wrong?" Hana questions with a hint of worry. Hana examines Astrid and she quickly responds to her, "Okay, Astrid your water has broke and you're going into labor; Ryka get Hiccup immediately!"

Hiccup Haddock

"Come on Astrid, you're almost there Dear, just one more time." Hana remarks with encouragement. "It's almost over, just give me one more push."

It's been a eventful day followed by an eventful evening, I've been waiting for nine months for this very moment and finally that moment has arrived. The day that I become a father, Astrid has been preforming well tonight, it is only a matter of time before our newborn baby is here.

"Congratulations Astrid, you've given birth to healthy baby girl!" Hana recites with a warm smile as she wraps the infant into a soft blanket.

Hana delicately places the baby into Astrid's arms, my beautiful newborn daughter is her alive and well. "Oh Hiccup, she's beautiful!" Astrid whispers with tears of joy in her eyes.

I take a peek at the bundle of baby in front of me, I smile as her tiny hand grasps onto my finger and her eyes slowly open. Her tiny lips form a smile as she looks at me, "Hello there Sweetheart, I'm your Dad." I whisper softly.

"And I'm your Mommy," Astrid chuckles tenderly. The dragons wait patiently at the end of the bed, as Eira, Gobber, and my mother have also waited patiently waited in the room.

"Well are we going to name the little dear, or are we going to call her the baby?" My mother questions with delight in her voice.

Astrid and I look at each other in agreement, "We were thinking Lexa Marie."

"Lexa Marie Haddock, I like the sound of that, it has a nice ring to it." Gobber replies with his stamp of approval. "Stoick would be proud of this one."

"Yes, he definitely would be." My mother replies.

I look at Toothless as he sits by the end of the bed, "Hey Toothless, come here bud!" I motion for him to come forward. The curious Night Fury observes carefully of the baby in Astrid's arms. He gradually tilts his head.

"Toothless, this is Lexa she's a new member of our family." I reply softly. I watch as Lexa opens her eyes and she sees the big dragon before her, but she isn't scared by him.

"Roo!" Toothless grumbles as he moves his head to get a closer look at Lexa. A tiny little hand reaches out as she touches Toothless on the snout. "Guru." Toothless purrs with delight.

"Haha, like daughter like father, she's going to be a daddy's girl that's for sure." My mother chuckles lightly.

"You better be ready for when she's older Hiccup, who knows what may happen then, Hehe." Gobber teases.

"Haha, very funny Gobber." I reply as I playfully roll my eyes.

Shortly, Stormfly makes her way to see the baby and she purrs at the sight of Lexa in Astrid's arms. "Now Toothless, it's apart of your job to protect Lexa as you would me and Astrid." I mention.

"The same goes to you Stormfly, together we will become a great family." Astrid adds on.

"Hiccup, why don't you hold her." Astrid offers as she carefully puts Lexa in my arms. "Make sure you watch her head."

In a matter of seconds, I sit in a chair cradling my newborn daughter, I have never seen anyone so beautiful like her. She resembles so much like Astrid, but she has my hair color and eye color, "Hey there Lexa, I promise to love you and to protect you my Love." I whisper to her.

Then somewhere in side me, I decide that I want to sing to her, "Lexa Marie Haddock, this one is for you… forgive me I'm not that good of a singer."

The grown ups in the room all laugh at my silly comment.

"Cause every night I lay in bed, the brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake, I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it's gonna take…a million dreams for the world we're gonna make."


	13. Chapter 13:Full Disclosure

The Elements of the Archipelago

Chapter 13:Full Disclosure

Niles Monroe

The sunset descends into the horizon line, the moon rises in hopes to shine the world with its natural night light. The stars swirl and twinkle brightly across the dark sky; Time is dwindling quickly and the rise of the Monroe Empire has faced its recent delays. I've overheard the spilled gossip that have flown around the military base, my own men are slowly doubting of my capabilities; certainly these ideals need to be terminated immediately.

I know of the rumors and theories that have spread across the entire island. I am not crazy, I am exceptionally intelligent, my partners and soldiers are barely a fraction of my might. Once our main threat to the Monroe Empire is eliminated, there will be nothing and no one to stop what's coming. I will admit that I have underestimated this Ryka Henderson; any normal person would have given in to the poison.

However, Ryka's resolve is something to admire and while she's persistent for fighting; I also have been known for fighting back twice as hard. While we have our many differences with one another, we also have something that makes us one in the same. I've reserved this very something for quite some time now; I've kept it in my tunic for when it's ready to be unleashed.

Hell, not even my once childhood, best friend Wolf Henderson, not even he knows of my unique tool. With the advantage that I contain in my possession, I will remain invincible and if this poison doesn't dispose of Ryka soon. I'll end her myself and Wenslock will have lost their heir to Ronin's throne.

"General Monroe, Viggo Grimborn is here like you requested." A fellow solider announces at the crack of the office door. "Shall I bring him inside?"

I stand at the office desk with papers spread across its flat surface, I have the plans for the last phase: "Conquer Island." I offer a hand signal to allow Viggo inside the room, and the solider closes the door behind him. "What is it that you want Niles?" Viggo questions impatiently. "This better be good, if you want your precious empire to succeed I need to tend to my work."

"You better watch your mouth Viggo, the ground you walk on here is thin, so I'd tread lightly." I reply firmly. "You're lucky that I was generous enough to take you back into this partnership."

Viggo offers a devious smirk on his face, "Oh Niles, need I remind you that you're the one that came begging me to return." He chuckles as if this whole ordeal was an amusing joke. "Your best line of interest is to refrain from repeating old mishaps, now what is that you needed me for?"

At this very moment, I know well enough that Viggo and I are too much the same. One intellectual mastermind is powerful and mighty, but when you have two of the same traits it can make for troublesome outcomes. Viggo and I share the same level of intellect and when one places a foot down; the other isn't afraid of stomping their foot on the higher ground. "Well Viggo, I called you in to show you this."

"What is this?" Viggo questions slightly curious with his arms crossed as he waits patiently. I know for a fact that I've captured his full attention, I display the documents in front of him. Viggo carefully observes the papers, he takes in every detail and every aspect of the plans before his eyes.

"This my friend is the last phase of my grand master plan," I begin with preference. "Behold Viggo the tools that will serve wonders for the rise of the Monroe Empire!"

"Yes, and exactly how will this plan be any different from the other failed attempts?" Viggo just shakes his head with amusement, the sarcastic tone in his devious chortles. "I mean really Niles, you're becoming more delusional and inane that your own followers are second guessing your ability."

I don't speak right away, I attempt with the best of my expense to remain stable; Viggo has some audacity to speak in such terms in my presence. "Grimborn, are you trying to test my patience?" I question with a hint of irritation.

"Well yes, you see Niles where you determine that you and I are on the same level of intelligence; I beg to differ such odds," Viggo replies firmly. "Unlike you I visualize a bigger picture, I think of every possible scenario and every possible outcome."

Viggo pauses for a moment before he continues, he allows for himself to take a deep breath and to really contemplate on his words. "You solely focus on one component, which in this case is revenge against Wolf Henderson. In order to build a mighty empire you must consider all the components to succeed."

I simply roll my eyes at my fellow partner's words, "And you're convinced that I'm incapable of thinking such methods?"

Viggo raises his eyebrow, "I don't think, I know that you are…oh Niles you can concoct every concluded plot known to man but until you actually do something about it; your Monroe Empire is as good as dead."

"Alright Viggo Grimborn, you believe that I'm too weak to pull this off, I want this phase to be executed at once!" I order firmly, I remain firmly in my stance behind my office desk. I fully note of the slight surprise expressed on Viggo's face, and I suppose that he doubted that I'd have the capability to succeed at my task.

"It's high time that I triple reinforce the reins of this operation, and if there is anyone that questions of my intentions they can try their fate with me." I remark with the upmost seriousness. "Or they can fight of their life fight fo their life with a pod of Sea Shockers."

"What's your plan with Ryka?" Viggo asks.

"When the next time that I see Miss Henderson, I'll end her myself!"

Hiccup Haddock

It's been three days since my newborn daughter, Lexa was brought to the world; I've aided her mother in taking care of her while Astrid gets her rest. I just can't get enough of my beautiful baby girl, the idea of being a father is still pretty new for me. My mother Valka has also helped in taking care of Lexa, my mother is so exited to be a grandmother and Uncle Gobber has grown a soft side for our new Haddock as well.

I stay inside the living room of the Henderson Family household, I sit in a chair near the fireplace of warm, dancing flames. Within the comfort of my arms I softly cradle Lexa who is wrapped in a small blanket; I tenderly caress her tiny head and I gently kiss her forehead. "I love you so much Lexa Marie," I whisper, "Always remember that my Love."

Lexa responds with a soft giggle, I can help but smile with delight. "Oh Lexa, I can't get enough of you."

"Haha, yes my son, my granddaughter is quite the little gem." The sound of my mother's voice comes from behind, I turn to her standing next to me in the chair.

"Hey Mom, I'm just putting Lexa to sleep." I reply kindly. My mother offers a simple smile to Lexa and me.

"Well, let's put her into the cradle, you're needed outside with Wolf, Dagur and some of the others." She remarks.

I agree to her suggestion as we walk to the guest bedroom, "It was really nice of Kodi's father to craft a baby's cradle for Lexa," Mom comments with appreciation. "It was a wonderful gift from the Matheson Family, also the handmade blanket that Hana sewed together."

When we enter the bedroom we are greeted by Toothless who was resting by Lexa's baby cradle. Ever since Lexa has been born, the Night Fury sleeps by Lexa's bed for constant surveillance. I gently place my daughter in her bed as I cover her with the tiny blanket.

"Alright Toothless, stay here and watch over Lexa." I firmly whisper.

"Roo," Toothless purrs softly as he lays on the floor and he protectively wraps his tail around Lexa's cradle.

"Good job Bud," I whisper with an delightful smile, with Toothless watching over Lexa, I know that she'll be safe and sound.

Ryka Henderson

The series of events on Wenslock have been quite something, and both Wolf and I have discussed that operation: Wenslock Dragon Stronghold will be in effect in the next few days. Hiccup and the rest of the Dragon Riders have agreed that our island's people of dragon riders are ready to take action. With our plan playing out successfully, Niles Monroe won't know what's coming.

Everyone has been doing their own thing to prepare for uprising against Monroe, the rest of Team Element have improved on their abilities that they seem like naturals. Hana and my mother have defeated Monroe's mercury poisoning, and this proves that the people of Wenslock are a force to be reckoned with.

Kodi has come and gone between discussions with Wolf and back to the dragon healing ward. He's spent a lot of his time tending to Neera, he aides in rehabilitating her injured wing. To my surprise Neera's recovery is moving rather swiftly, however; she's been gloomy since Clarke has come to see her.

I don't know how long Clarke is going to spend her time wallowing over this whole Wolf and Monroe thing. While I understand her anger, distant behavior about the situation; I mean if I was in her position I'd probably feel the same way. However, she can't keep this forever we could really use her, Clarke's medical experience and her quick thinking is what our team needs.

I will give her as much space as she needs but at the same time I have an entire island to think about. It's my job to protect my home, to protect the people in my home. As it's been said before, "The need of the many outweighs the need of few." Monroe is a threat to the greater good of Wenslock and I must do what's right.

Luka and I have been on our shift for patrol, we fly above enough over the island for air surveillance. So far everything has been peaceful lately, but I still keep a keen eye out for anything suspicious. "Don't worry Luka, our shift is almost over," I encourage kindly. "We just have to meet Dagur at the rendezvous place, after that we can visit Kodi and Serena."

"Roo!" Luka roars with excitement, we've been doing a lot in the last three days and Luka deserves a little break from the workload. When we arrive to the rendezvous point, we wait patiently for Dagur to show up. Within a few short minutes Dagur and his Triple Stryke, Sleuther arrive to our meeting spot; then Rutless and Eret come to take their patrol shifts.

At that Luka and I fly out to the dragon healing ward, which isn't that far from Hana's house. I smile as the cool air brushes against my face, the wind in my hair as it floats; and the sunny rays of the evening warm my skin. When we make it to the healing ward, we land next to the building. "Hey Kodi," I greet with glee in my voice.

Kodi stands next to Neera as he offers her some dragon nip in his hand. "Hey Ryka," he replies with his charming smile. Luka gets ecstatic at the sight of Serena and Neera, he makes his way over to his dragon friends.

"How's our patient doing?" I ask.

"She's doing really well, but she really misses Clarke, it would be great if she could come see Neera."

"Yes, I'll have to get her to come down here, I told her that Neera was over here."

Kodi saunters his way over to me, "Clarke will come here when she's ready, but we can worry about that later."

I take Kodi's hand and I escort him behind the healing ward building. I playfully whisper in his ear, "I have a surprise for you later tonight."

Kodi beams his signature smile as he whispers in my ear, "What is it?"

I lightheartedly giggle, "It's a surprise, you'll just have to find out tonight." I lean in to give him a kiss on his cheek and when I pull away I can feel my face blush.

"Well then, I can't wait."

Clarke Emerson

Sixteen years, sixteen years, sixteen forsaken years have been fabricated, every thing that I've ever known have turned out to be nothing more than a web of lies. I went my entire life without a father, and now all of a sudden some Niles Monroe turns out to be my true father. My mother Octavia, I have been told that I have her good heart and that the blood I share is pure. My other half, this other part of me, I'm a Monroe and from what I've learned is that my dear dad is a murderous psychopath.

The man that's supposed to be my flesh and blood has preformed dark deeds, which one he poisoned innocent people and he killed them. I remember I was there when I had to reluctantly put a seven-year-old girl to her death. If I have my mother's good soul and heart does that means that I have my father's same demented mind? Was my putting a little girl out of her sickly misery the same as Niles Monroe killing the other six people. Maybe my dark deed would make my dear daddy proud, I don't want to sample that kind of life.

It wasn't until my conversation with Ryka the other night, it was the same night as when Lexa was born. Ryka had found me sitting at the beach, I wasn't really in the mood to talk but knowing Ryka she was to stubborn to leave me be. How someone can have that kind of relentless spirit, it's a one-of-a-kind trait and Ryka surely lives to her name.

She wouldn't leave me alone until we talked, well she got what she wanted that night. However, I'll admit that it was something that I needed, and it left some perspective in line for me.

I know that Ryka wasn't wrong when she mentioned that Wolf only did the things he did because of my safety and my mother's as well. Anyone who is willing to sacrifice everything for my mother's safety is a great person to me. One day I'll have the courage to speak to Wolf, but now just not one of those times.

Through our heart to heart moment, Ryka and I had bonded that night; we both believed that it was nice to have a cousin. It's nice to know that I have other family, so that I'm not entirely alone. "Here I want you to have this," Ryka says as she removes a bracelet from her wrist.

"What is this?" I asked curiously.

"Your mother gave it to me the day that you two left," Ryka began. "Octavia made me promise to wear it until I saw you two again."

I was surprised by what I heard, "Really?" I replied with amazement.

"Yep, I kept my promise to her, and now that you're here I want you to have it." She handed the bracelet to me and helped me wrap it around my wrist. "I believe that you'll have a better meaning with it on your wrist."

"Wow, thank you Ryka." I replied with delight, it was so beautiful and I cherished it with all my heart. "This means a great deal to me."

Before we parted ways that night, there was something that Ryka said that stuck to me. "Remember Clarke, you are who you choose to be, not what others make you. Just because you have Monroe's blood in your veins, it doesn't mean that you'll become him."

Ryka Henderson

The full moon glistens across the nightly ocean waves, the stars shimmer and sparkle along the midnight sky. The nocturnal creatures perform their nightly symphony making the island peaceful, tonight I surprised Kodi to a moonlit picnic at our private spot on the island.

It's the one place that no one can disturb us, no household of people, no dragons, just some quality time between the two of us. I packed a basket filled with his favorite foods, and I even snuck away with one of Wolf's hard apple cider.

Kodi and I rest on the picnic blanket as we star gaze the night sky; his arms wrapped around my waist and my hand rested on his chest. I turn my head to look him in his crystal blue eyes, he seems so content and relaxed. "I hope that your night has been spent well," I remark with a smile.

Kodi offers a warm smile before his lips press against mine and we share a kiss. When he pulls away he whispers, "Oh, this night has been perfect."

"Well good, because I wanted to get you the best gift!" I reply with satisfaction.

"Hey, getting to be here with you, I already have the best gift." He whispers, then we exchange another kiss with one another, this time it lasted for a least two minutes. I can feel my cheeks blush as cuddle closer to him, I can tell that we were about to go to sleep. "Happy Birthday Kodi!" I whisper softly as we slowly fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Keeper of The Flame

The Elements of The Archipelago

Chapter 14: Keeper of the Flame

Rutless Carson

The midnight moon shines its white streaks of light across the island of Wenslock, the ocean waves roar as the salt water crashes along the sandy shores and the cool spring breeze brushes the strands of fresh green grass leaving behind its nightly moisture. For the time being, every inch of the archipelagos are shrouded with peacefulness of Thor's good grace; my Monstrous Nightmare, Viper Flare and I scout for the island's security and we patrol time again and again to determine Wenslock's safety. Just because things seem dull and quiet now, it doesn't mean that Niles Monroe isn't inside the military base plotting some scheme.

I've volunteered for an almost two year task in order to bring Niles Monroe to his just desserts; our team of friends and families have been gifted with the good days that have been given. However, we must stay vigilant and be prepared for whatever Monroe has in store. Viper Flare and I venture into the forest of woods to gander the area, "Viper Flare, you watch from above and I'll patrol on the ground." I order firmly.

"Rawr," he lowly grumbles as he takes to the air, the shift is only the two of us. I've offered to take Hiccup's shift so that he can spend more time with his wife and their new baby. I personally don't mind the extra workload, it gives me more time to make sure that Wenslock is protected. Ryka and Wolf have discussed the terms of our situation, that whatever comes we must hold Monroe here.

According to Berk's inside man, it's been told that once Niles Monroe conquers Wenslock; he'll eventually aim for the rest of our homes. Berk, Berserker Island, the Defenders of the Wing and Outcast Island will be attacked if we don't keep him here. The people of Wenslock already agreed that they'd be obligated to protect their home as the rest of their allies' homes. They will stop at nothing until Monroe is defeated.

As I venture throughout the vast forest of evergreen trees, I note of everything that surrounds me. For instance, I notice of the orchestra of nocturnal insects that play their nature song; I also note of a small river that's a few paces east of me. My ears carefully listen of two owls exchanging a conversation with one another. Every little thing that shrouds my mind with a rather peaceful venue, and the tranquility of a forest setting is enough to bring calm thoughts to surface.

"Rutless Carson!" The sound of someone shouting my name makes me jump quickly; I turn around to find that there is no person to be found. I carefully observe my trail behind me, and so far there is nothing or no sign of someone lurking around. I figure that it is my restless mind messing with my hearing, so I just shake off the unnecessary paranoia on my brain.

When I slowly turn forward a shadowy figure is before me and just a few feet from where I stand. Somewhere inside of me I can feel my heart begin to race, "Rutless!" The shadowed figure shouts my name, it is a bit unsettling due to the fact of how clear and precise the voice is; and I can determine that it is a familiar voice of my knowing. Unsure if what is in front of me is real or that I'm simply just hallucinating due to the lack of sleep.

"You can fool the rest of them Rutless, but you can't fool me!" The shadow bellows with devious laughter, "Did you honestly believe that if you completed this task that you'd be pardoned?"

When the shadowy figure finished speaking, I immediately recognize the forsaken voice; it is no other than Niles Monroe who stands before me. "What? What are you doing here, Monroe?"I question demandingly.

"Oh Rutless, you should know by now that I'm everywhere," Monroe chuckles as if being here is some sort of amusement for him. "Oh Rutless Carson, you're so special aren't you? The element of fire and Alvin's heir to the Outcast throne."

I prepare myself for anything, as far as my knowledge I'm dealing with sleep deprivation effects or I'm really dealing with this conniving snake. "Oh tell me Rutless, will being apart of this cause suddenly make Daddy proud of his son?" Monroe questions. "Will my imprisonment suddenly pardon your crimes against your father?"

I know immediately what Monroe is trying to do, and to his disposal his attempt to boil my blood; well it's slightly working. "Monroe, I'd shut the hell up if I were you!"

"Rutless Blake Carson, the rogue Outcast who fled from his home, betrayed his village to join a band of dragon hunters and completely abandoned his father for his own selfish desires."

I try with my best attempts to restrain myself, the way my fire power works is through my thoughts and my brain begins to carry angry thoughts. Monroe forcefully shoves me as I stumble a few feet, he's trying to anger me but I must stay calm.

"Does your team know about your little secret? When are they going to find out that you're a traitor to your own home?" Monroe tries what he can to get under my skin, " And now one of you're precious friends will suffer because of your incompetence to paying close to important detail."

"What are you talking about?" I ask with a hint of confusion.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, but what makes matters worse for you is that your own friend doesn't know that she's slowly dying. Each moment she uses her power, she's being drained of her energy."

"Who is it? Explain yourself!" I order firmly.

"Oh what fun would that be? I think it's only fair for you and your team to watch the madness unfold itself." Monroe replies with preference. "It won't matter because she'll die just like all the other chiefs and your pathetic father."

I feel the flames burst into my hands, all of sudden Monroe's shadowy figure vanishes in the firelight; I swiftly observe my surroundings. All that's before me is the trees of forest, there is no sign of Monroe anywhere.

"I must say that I didn't think you had it in you, even if you succeed at your task. What makes you think that Alvin will even want to take you back?"

"I've made my mistakes in the past, but I'm not that same person anymore; besides I don't have to answer to you Monroe!" I bellow loudly. "Come out and show yourself!"

For a moment there is nothing but silence; there is a slight thought that maybe my mind was playing tricks and for a moment I begin to think that it wasn't real. Slowly, I lower my guard but only partially; I wait patiently for anything more to come my way.

"You're right Rutless, you don't have to answer to me, but you do have to answer to him."

Suddenly, before I even have time to react a thick fog surrounds me and I can no longer see the forest that was once there. Right in front of me stands my father, he's stiff and he won't budge; all that I can see is a rather disappointed expression on his face.

"Face it Rutless, no matter what you say or do; you will never make up for the mistakes you've made," Monroe begins. "Your father will never forgive you, even you know that; you can capture all the criminals in the world and it still won't be enough."

"Shut up," I can feel the anger gradually rising, how is it that an illusion can seem so real; parts of me knows that Monroe isn't really here. I just have to find a way to awake from the false display that's before me.

"Come on Rutless, admit it to yourself just the thought alone boils your bloodstream." Monroe's voice lingers inside my head but I fight against his waves of attack. His willpower is strong but my state of mind is stronger; and yet the fire in my hands become fuller.

"You know there's sweet, sweet irony to your precarious situation, now you're truly an outcast and there's no place for you to go." I feel Monroe's glance studying every detail of me as if he can read my very thoughts; however he is pulling this stunt off is a mystery to me and somehow he's winning. "Look at him Rutless, your father, the look of utter and complete disappointment."

I lift my head to face my father, I feel my heart race faster and the longer that I remain staring at him; the more unsettled that I become. " Rutless, I stand before you with one simple truth; and it's right in front of your face!"

"Ahh!" I shout as everything around me grows dark.

Ryka Henderson

The cool Wenslock night shimmers of its beauty across the island, the starry night twinkles, sparkles and swirls along the dark canvas up above. The full moon shines its beam of light, the rays of moonlight glaze parts of Kodi's face. He's peacefully sleeping and I watch as his chest rises and falls; I smile with satisfaction to know he's getting proper rest. The night has been spent well, it seemed like the perfect time to unwind before major things happen.

It was also kind of nice to get away from the group for awhile, for once things have been peaceful and full of good vibes. It'll be good for us to take it in for a long as we can, however I have this weird feeling in my gut. I'm not entirely sure as to what it may be, but I'll watch for anything to happen. I remain laying on the picnic blanket as I gaze at the stars, I'm wrapped into Kodi's arms and I have my head rested on his chest.

"Ryka!" A whispered voice calls out to me, I take a moment to see if it was Kodi, but then I realize that it wasn't his voice. I wait for a minute to hear if the voice will speak again, so far there is nothing and I just assume that I am hearing things. At that I close my eyes as I attempt to fall asleep again, "Ryka!" The voice whispers a second time, and this time I know that I'm not hallucinating it. I carefully remove myself from Kodi's embrace, I slowly rise to a sitting position and I carefully observe the area for someone to appear.

I note the trees, I search the high branches and I scout the lower tree trunks. I don't see anything or anyone lurking around; "Ryka!" The voice calls for the third time and I quickly grab for the knife in my boot. I slowly rise to my feet and I carefully tread the terrain; I also keep an eye on Kodi to make sure nothing or nobody goes near him.

I move until I'm deeper into the forest of trees that surround me, but I still have plain sight of the campsite. Eventually a thick fog appears out of nowhere, smothering it's misty clouds all around; suddenly it becomes so thick that I can't see the campsite anymore. "No, no no!" I begin to run back to our picnic area but the clouds of fog become thicker and I can't see anything around me.

"Ryka!" The voice calls once again but this time it's louder, I swiftly observe my surroundings to determine where the sound is coming from. I begin to think of a way to get through the fog, and then I remember that this mist is water. I calmly take a deep breath as I begin to absorb the moisture into my palms; to my surprise it's actually working.

"Ryka!" This the fifth time the voice calls out louder now , suddenly the fog grows even thicker than before. I can't collect my bearings, I try to swim out of the clouds but it seems like it doesn't end.

"Kodi! Wake up! Where are you?!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I attempt to escape the suffocating fog, but I can't seem to get out. "No, please where are you?!"

Before I know it, a shadowy figure appears from the misty air and I pray that it is Kodi and that he had heard me shout to him. However, when the person walks closer, I can apply details to the individual and I know immediately that it isn't Kodi. I glimpse a better look to find that it is Rutless, I am relieved that it's someone I know. However, there seems to be something off about him.

"Rutless, what are you doing here?" I ask when he walks closer to me, " I thought that you were on patrol?"

He doesn't respond to me, I see that Rutless has his head lowered; and he remains silent. I slightly feel uncomfortable at first, "Rutless, what's going on with you?" I question with a hint of concern. "Didn't you hear me?"

Again he doesn't respond, instead he slowly raises his head and his eyes are the color red. He appears to be angry, I note that his nostrils inhale intensely and I see fire transform from his hands. "Rutless, what's wrong? Did Monroe do something to you?"

"Ryka!" I hear the voice call out from behind me, I quickly turn to see if it was Kodi but still it wasn't him. When I return my attention to Rutless, I notice that the fire in his hands has grown bigger, suddenly he begins to attack. I see a fireball coming right at me, I feel the pupils of my eyes widen as I quickly dodge it. I watch as the fireball hits a nearby tree as it bursts into flames.

"Whoa Rutless, it's me Ryka! You're friend!" I bellow as I prepare to defend myself. "Monroe has done something to you, you have to snap out of it!"

Rutless remains silent it's as if he can't even hear a single word I say; however, I will do what I must to break him of this curse or whatever it is. Another fireball flies at me, and I use the shelter of the trees to shield myself from his blasts.

"Ryka!" The voice shouts once more and this time it is Kodi, he appears at the end of the fog and he stands at our campsite. I attempt to escape from Rutless's rage but somehow he jumps out of nowhere in front of me. When I take a glance of Rutless in his face, I'm not looking into his eyes, they aren't his eyes. Yet, it's Rutless's face with Monroe's snake eyes, I slowly begin to make the realization that this isn't real. "This, this is a dream… or more like…" I observe the wreckage that Rutless has caused and then I realize… "Rutless!"

"Ryka!" Kodi's voice calls for the seventh time, a sudden flash blinds my eyes and I jolt awake. I feel the heart in my chest beating uncontrollably, "Ryka, Hey, you're okay. It was just a dream." Kodi encourages as he hands me a canteen of water. "Just take it easy."

I take a couple sips of water and I take a few deep breaths as I begin to settle down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I apologize with a hint of embarrassment.

"Hey, you don't have to apologize for anything, I just want to make sure that you're alright." Kodi replies as he gently rubs my back.

"I feel slightly embarrassed, hehe," I chuckle nervously.

"Don't be," Kodi offers a warm smile as he leans in close to kiss my cheek. I feel my lips form a smile and my face blushes a little, I turn my head to press my lips against his and we exchange a kiss with each other. Whenever we pull away, I rest my head on Kodi's shoulder and he wraps one of his arms around me. For once I feel completely safe as I remain inside of Kodi's embrace, maybe all that I saw was fuels of a nightmare.

"Kodi, thank you," I reply with relief in my voice. "Thank you for always being here for me."

Kodi responds with a gentle squeeze, "That's what I'm here for, there's nothing that will change that."

"I love you Kodi," I whisper into his ear.

Kodi smiles at my words and he whispers softly, "I love you too."

Clarke Emerson

There's something about a Wenslock night that's like nothing else that I've encountered, and to think that I've never felt such tranquility in any of the places that I've ventured. I've traveled almost the entire archipelagos, hopping from island after another, yet something about Wenslock is unique in its own way.

The island is beautiful there's no doubt about that factor, I haven't been able to sleep very well with everything that has gone inside of my head. It seems that my brain never shuts off, hell even when I'm sleeping my brain just constantly runs. I decided to walk around the island to clear my head, I follow a trail that goes to the Wenslock's woods.

I walk the forest terrain until something catches my eye, it is Rutless who is standing in the middle of the forest. He appears to be by himself, which surprises me since his Monstrous Nightmare isn't with him. I carefully make my way over to him, "Rutless?" I question softly. Out of instant reaction, I see a fireball blasting at me, I attempt to dodge his shot but I didn't duck in time. The fireball meets my skin as it slightly grazes my arm.

"Ahh!" I try to brush away the burning sensation, and I hold my breath to prevent from screaming too loudly. It hurts like hell, but something isn't right and I want to help him. When I get closer to him I see that he's staring into empty space. I take note of the flames burning in his hands, and I can feel how tense he is.

"Rutless, are you okay?" I softly whisper, I carefully observe him from head to toe, I notice the sleepy bags under his eyes; it's probably from the lack of sleep. I study the expression on his face, from the intense breathing and the way his temples beating immensely. I can tell that something has triggered into his brain, I gently place my hand onto his arm.

"Rutless, it's me Clarke, you remember me don't you?" I reply tenderly, "Whatever is going on, I promise that you can tell me… I need you to settle down for moment."

I pay close attention to him as his breathing starts to simmer down, I know that I've reached out to him somehow. "I want you, to take a deep breath with me… just breath in…" Rutless firmly obeys my instructions as he softly breaths in.

"Now, breathe out, let's take it nice and easy…" I encourage kindly. "Now, I want you to look at me in my eyes." Rutless slightly turns his head until his eyes meet up with mine, they glisten of a strong blue against the nightly moonlight. "You're okay, I promise."

At my soothing words Rutless's flames slowly burn out and he's calmer than before I found him. Rutless gazes his attention to my arm, he seems ashamed at what he did. "I burned you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but only a little bit, it just grazed me." I reply with encouragement.

"I'm so sorry about that," he apologizes with nervousness in his voice. Rutless walks over to a nearby tree, he sits himself next to the tree trunk. "Uh! I thought that I had better control of it this time around… but I ended hurting someone!" I can sense that he's really beating himself up over this whole ordeal.

I can't help but feel my heart break a little, I feel bad that he's taking this so seriously. I walk over to the tree and I sit right next to him. "Rutless, I'm fine I've dealt with worse before; besides it was an accident."

I place a hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort, "I know that you didn't do this purposely, look at me Rutless."

"You don't understand Clarke, I've been dealing with this problem for most of my life." He replies with hurt in his voice.

"Then let me understand, whatever it is Rutless, you can tell me." I reply soothingly. "If you try to push me away, that's not going to happen, we will stay here until you feel better."

Rutless looks at me for a moment, he contemplates on what he wants to do, when he sees that I'm concrete about my words; he slowly lowers his guard. "Okay, When I was younger I used to live with my Dad on Outcast island and this was around the same time that I discovered my fire powers."

I wait patiently as I listen to him and his story, "One night, there was this group of people who always criticized me about my powers. They would call me things like "Freak" or "Abomination." That night one of the men said something to me, he made the comment…" Rutless pauses for a moment before he speaks. I can tell that what's about to be said isn't going to be simple.

"He said, "You're mother was ashamed of you… that's why… that's why she killed herself!" Rutless stops for a moment. He carries an expression on his face, it's as if he almost regretted saying so much. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be sharing this with you, we can talk about something else…"

"No, it's okay… I want to hear it, I don't mind it." I reply with reassurance. I offer a soft smile for added measure.

"She didn't kill herself, they disrespected my mother and something inside me just snapped. The next thing I knew everything went dark, it was as if I had blacked out." He explains. "When I woke up, I was told that I had burned part of the village and that I had hurt people during my rage… including my father."

Rutless pauses for a minute before continuing, "The entire island was outraged, while my father was still healing; many people demanded that I'd be banished from the island. They thought that I was a threat to their safety and that unless something was to be done they wouldn't want me staying among them."

"What happened after that?" I ask curiously.

"After hearing the people, I decided to give them what they wanted, so before my father woke up; I packed up my things and I fled home. I knew that the only way that I could protect my people was by controlling my powers."

"I can't believe your own people would do that to you?" I reply.

"At the time I was so upset, I knew that my anger was the fuel for my powers and I spent years trying to contain my anger and use it accordingly. I vowed to never allow my anger to get out of control again, and to never let my fire power to hurt people… but I did hurt someone again…"

"Hey, I told you before that you didn't hurt me," I encourage kindly.

"I haven't felt that kind of anger in a long time, Monroe he got into my head, and he's right Clarke… No matter what I do… my father will never forgive me for what I did."

"Rutless, you did what you had to do and you may have done some bad in the past but look at what you're doing now." I begin. "You've done so much good, you've helped cure Wenslock after they were poisoned and you're doing everything you can to make things right. Please look at me,"

Rutless has tears building up in his eyes, but he obeys and he looks at me. "If forgiveness is what you want then fine, you're forgiven. You're trying so hard to gain the forgiveness from others, but when will you start forgiving yourself?"

"Oh and what about you and Wolf, you haven't exactly forgiven him and look at all that he's done for you. " Rutless replies, "He gave up his family and his happiness just so that he could protect you, when are you going to forgive him?"

I carefully place my head against the trunk of the tree, I think about the words that he's spoken. "No, you're right… I've been spending so much time trying to be mad at him and my question: why am I so mad at him?" I remark. "You know maybe I'm not mad about the fact he sacrificed everything for my safety… I'm just mad that I went sixteen years without having him in my life… how can someone care that much… that he'd spend sixteen years apart from me… even if it meant keeping me safe…"

I feel tears building up in my eyes, "Wolf, he's everything a father should be, my own flesh and blood is a murderous criminal… I don't want to become that with this Monroe blood that poisons my veins… I wish that I had the confidence to speak to Wolf… but for some reason I just can't…"

I feel Rutless's arm gradually wrap around me, I thought that I'd be freaked out by this notion, but I actually don't mind it. Without much thought I carefully rest my head onto his shoulder, the idea of instant comfort makes me feel safe inside. "Hey, the only way we'll get through our challenges is if we do them together," Rutless remarks softly. "Let's say if I work on forgiving myself, you need to work on forgiving Wolf? Does that sound like a plan?"

I smile at the thought flowing inside my mind, "Okay, that sounds like a plan," I reply. "I'm ready when you are."


	15. Chapter 15: We Will Rise

The Elements of The Archipelago

Chapter 15: We Will Rise

Niles Monroe

"General, the reinforcements you requested are here!" one of the soldiers bursts through the office door; I normally wouldn't accept such rash behavior over something so small. However, this is news that I have been waiting for, and Wenslock will be mine if it's the last thing I do. With this kind of military excellence at my disposal; the Monroe Empire is as good as born. My fellow soldier patiently awaits for my response, it doesn't take long for my thoughts to fully come through. "Sir, what would you like me to do?"

I wave my hand to my eager warrior, he refrains from speaking anymore words and he waits my approval to speak again. "Send them into Wenslock's waters, all of them!" I order firmly. "I order to strike immediately, tell them to hit the island with all they've got!"

"Yes General," the solider exits the room as he leaves to perform his task. Viggo, Krogen and I remain inside of the office to prepare last minute strategies and battle tactics. Krogen is ready for whatever is to be thrown his direction, which is to be expected and I approve of his ways of thinking. Viggo remains silent as he observes everything that surrounds him, he carefully listens to detailed and direct words. He pays attention to every and each gesture that is made, I do know that he doesn't necessarily agree on the methods being used here.

That in itself is what separates the two of us, he is a business man who seeks through only profit matters, money is the thing that keeps Grimborn breathing and it is the very weakness that's destroyed him in the past. I for one am a man of great proportions, I hunger for power and I will do whatever it takes to gain such power. Wolf was a fool to walk away from this operation, now it will be the very end of him, once he loses the one thing he loves the most; victory will be mine. "You're playing it rather dangerously, using all your pieces to wipe out your opponents," Viggo scoffs amusingly. "It's not a very smart tactic, it's a reckless decision if you ask me, you're best bet is to divide your resources."

Krogen rolls his eyes as if to be annoyed by Viggo's words, "This isn't a game, this is real life and in order to take on Wenslock is full force," Krogen remarks with a slight smirk on his face. "We attack the island head on, the people won't even know what hit them."

Viggo carefully thinks about what's he going to say, it doesn't take him long to comment a response. "It's not a game when using proper technique to winning, we use all our pawns in one settings we won't be ready for a counterattack,"

"I doubt that these Vikings will be much of an issue, we attack them at first strike we will be victorious and the island will be ours for the taking." Krogen states causally.

"You don't think Wolf, Ryka or the rest of Wenslock will retaliate?" Viggo speaks with utter seriousness. "You're talking about taking on the people who have the battle tactics to fight back, if we don't play this smartly you are as good as defeated."

I motion my hand to interrupt my partners' conversation, while I approve of Krogen's loyalty to the Monroe Empire; Viggo shares a few points on the situation. "Viggo, my friend, you speak of great wisdom but you forget one important factor," I begin. "After the mercury poisoning, we simply softened the battlefield; the people of Wenslock are still recovering from the outbreak. We attack now at full force they won't have the power to retaliate against our army's blasts."

I turn to stare out of the office window from behind me, I glance out to the village of homes just peacefully safe. I am not worried about any potential threats that may occur because by the time Wolf or Ryka attempt to fight back; it'll be too late. "We have the element of surprise, we will rise."

"You're a fool Monroe, you are willing to risk everything and for what… to fulfill some insane gimmicks." Viggo remarks with disapproval.

"Maybe so, but we are going through with the plan," I answer firmly. "Krogen, the time has come and today we strike!"

Clarke Emerson

The days have come and gone since my heart to heart moment with Rutless; it turns out that we have a lot in common. He's spent his entire life trying to good, unlike the other members of Team Element; Rutless has always seen his fiery powers as a curse rather than a blessing. That night when I found him alone in the woods, it was as if he was entrapped by something as if it was a demon stuck inside of his brain. When he attacked me and accidentally burned my arm, it wasn't him that performed the act; he claimed it to be something else.

Rutless is the most experienced out of the other five, he told me that he discovered his powers when he was a young boy and that he struggled with his abilities. Somewhere along the way he can to the conclusion that his anger is what fuels his powers, in the past he was known for easily losing his temper. In his incident he had hurt people during his outburst, an outburst that ended up injuring his father in the process. He swore to gain better control of his anger and that's why he fled home. He knew that he could never be a thriving chief if he couldn't master his anger management.

Lately, we've been spending our time with one another; when I'm tending to Neera at the healing ward. Rutless offers to feed and water my dragon, and we sit together just making conversation. He shares to me of his past, both the good moments and the bad moments. I talk about my experiences of being an apprentice to healers and all that I've learned. Rutless tries to speak of medical terms but he almost knows nothing about healing expertise. I simply laugh at his lack of knowledge, but it's sweet that he tries to put interest into my exploits.

When Rutless takes his shift on patrol sometimes I'll tag along as we scan for any problems on the ground and up in the air. Last night we sat next to the fireplace, we just talked most of the night. For some reason Rutless trusts me, he trusts me enough to share his past with me. Some people would probably be uncomfortable by such things, but I didn't mind it. I'm pleased that he is comfortable enough to express his thoughts and feelings like that. I've been meaning to find some other outlet to distract me from other drama that I've been dealing with; spending time with Rutless for the last few days has been nice.

Now we remain inside of the Henderson household as Wolf and others on our team discuss on tactics for counterattacking Monroe when he attacks Wenslock. Ryka and Hiccup are out on their shifts of patrol duty, we just wait. We wait on… well I really don't know; personally if I were Ryka I would just attack Wenslock Military while she still can. Wolf explains that we have to play this just right; one wrong move and everything could fall apart. I just have to trust that Ryka knows what she's doing and that we'll be ready for whenever she is.

So, the joy of my part in this story, I get to fight in a battle against my birth father; if I'm being completely honest. I want to do this, I don't think anyone would do the things that Wolf has done if what he says wasn't true. This time I have more than just my mother's, Ryka's or Wolf's words to go by; I have physically witnessed at what my dear dad is capable of doing. If Niles Monroe can so simply take innocent lives away like that, I don't want any part of it. My mother raised me to be good and kind to others, she was the reason I wanted to become a healer. I wanted to use my good to help those who needed it, if I were to stand by Monroe's side. I'd be throwing away everything that I've created for myself. There's no way in hell that I'm doing that.

"It's been pretty quiet lately, I don't know how I feel about it." Rutless speaks with a hint of concern in his voice. We are sitting by the fireplace once more, I watch as the flames dance and they reflect in his eyes.

"Maybe our response to his mercury poisoning act scared him off for good," I reply firmly.

Rutless glares at me with a slight smirk on his face, "Do you really believe that?"

I stare at the dancing flames, I take a slow deep breath before answering, "No."

"We just have to trust in Ryka, it's her island, her home she will know when it's the right time to take action."

"I hope so, I just want it to be over."

"Are you going to be okay?" Rutless questions with consideration, he places his attention to me as he waits patiently for a response. I remain silent for a few moments, so much is going on. I don't know a lot of things but what I do know is that I will face Monroe.

"Just because he's blood doesn't mean that he's family, I never knew him and parts of me appreciates that I never did." I reply resolutely. "He has to pay for what he's done, I will do what I have to… he can't get away with it."

"Your mother?" Rutless questions our eyes meet together, I don't say anything at first for I know that I've said too much.

I turn my head away and the next thing I know I'm back to staring into the fire again. I can feel my cheeks slightly blush with embarrassment. I feel Rutless's eyes still fixated on me; his hand gently presses on my shoulder. "It's okay to talk about her, your mother was a major part of your life," he softly whispers. "You should never feel ashamed to mention her." I take my hand as I place it onto of his hand; I gently squeeze it.

I turn to face Rutless again, he offers a warm-hearted smile as I return the kind gesture.

Wolf Henderson

"Wolf! Wolf!" The sound of my Chief Hiccup's voice calls from outside; judging by the unsettled tone I can only predict that something bad was happening. Everyone burst through the household door, when we make it outside chaos spreads across the entire island. For some reason the sky went from a bright blue color to an unusual hue of red; it was almost a bloody red. The island is suddenly silent, it is almost disturbing how quiet everything is; the dragons grow uneasy as they grow aggressively.

"What's going on?!" I request firmly. I watch Ryka and Luka boost from the ground into the sky. They remain floating in high in the air, while the rest of us wait for her to tell us what she says. It isn't long until they land back onto the ground, "Talk to us Ryka, what is it?"

"There are dozens of ships heading into our waters, they have Monroe's symbol on the sails." Ryka states. "We need to prepare everyone, we need to keep Monroe and his army here!"

"You've got it, Dagur, Rutless, Clarke gather everyone and prepare them to fight," I order. The three leave to their stations. "Hiccup, Mala, Eret we need to gather everyone together, this is not a drill this is real!"

Everyone spreads out to do their tasks, "Eira and Hana, I need you to remain close by the household, if we have any injured we'll need you to tend them." Ryka and Luka stand nearby as they wait on everyone else, Eira runs to her daughter.

"Ryka, maybe you should stay with Hana and me; we could use your healing expertise." Eira encourages. "You don't have to go out there."

Ryka looks to her mother, she knows what she's trying to do and my niece doesn't like where Eira is going. "Mom, I have to fight it's my job to protect our people." Ryka replies soothingly. Eira doesn't respond right away, "It's what dad would do."

I see the tears slowly build in my sister- in- law's eyes, she knows that she can't talk Ryka out of it; she takes her daughter's hand before she responds. "You're father would be so proud of you, I know I am."

Ryka softly nods her head and she kindly smiles at her mother, "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Eira gently strokes Luka on his head, she looks to him, "Luka, you watch over her you hear?"

"Guru," Luka purrs with understanding.

After their shared moment, Ryka and I fly out to meet our island's dragon stronghold, we arrive to the square where our dragon riders stand tall. Within a few minutes we are able to prep everyone for our battle yet to come, "I know that it's been a crazy few months, but all of this training has prepared ourselves for this day. I won't lie to you, this won't be an easy task but we must stand together and defeat Niles Monroe for good this time!" Ryka begins her speech, "We are Wenslock! I don't know what may happen on that battlefield today, but what I do know is that we will be victorious! Together we will get our home back and from the ashes we will rise!"

Hiccup Haddock

It wasn't long until Monroe's ships sailed into Wenslock's shores, dozens of dragon hunter ships prepped and ready for whatever may come of today. I sent Snotlout and Hookfang to Berk to gather the rest of our dragon riders, Mala sent for Throk and Defenders of the Wing army yesterday so they'll be meeting with us soon. Heather flew out to Berserker Island to gather their dragon riders, so basically we'll have many allies coming to our side to fight. So much is happening as Team Element and all of Wenslock waits for Monroe to make his first move.

I demanded that Lexa would be in a safe place until all of this was over, Wolf suggested of a one of the sea stack bunkers that is highly guarded and protected. My mother offered to take her there until all of this blows over, she promised me that Lexa will be taken care of; "Don't worry my son, I will protect Lexa will all my might."

I know that my daughter is in good hands for the time being, suddenly a flaming boulder flies through they air. At that the battle has sprung, it is as if complete and utter chaos has been released. Whistling arrows and flaming boulders are release from the ships, a combination of dragon fire counteracts the attacks. Toothless and I fly through the battlefield I haven't fought like this since my battle with Drago a few years ago.

"Toothless, plasma blast!" I shout as we blast one ship into splinters. It seems that our dragon power is having its effect, but it there are still more ships coming this way.

When we fly close enough to one of the ships, I quickly note of a couple of barrels that are labeled "explosive." I use my mind powers to lift them only so slightly. The men on were shocked to see floating barrels in front of their faces, "Toothless, now!"

In an instant, the explosion causes the ship to sink into the water. "Haha, yes! Good job Bud!" I shout with enthusiasm. "Alright let's get this thing started!"

We glide through the ocean yard of ships, I decide to really take some action. It seems that all of these ships are carrying explosives in their cargo; and that gave me an idea. When we get close to another ship I use my telekinesis to lift more barrels. I toss them to three other ships as Toothless blasts each of them, and just like that three ships were down.

"Nice one Brother!" Dagur dashes by Toothless and me as he turns around to join me. "Don't worry Hiccup, I've got your back!" I offer Dagur a friendly smile as we fly together, he and Sleuther take out one ship while Toothless and I take out another.

"Alright Toothless, I've got another idea," we reach to another ship as I look Toothless' tail so that he can fly on his own. I swiftly dive off the saddle as I activate my flight suit, I glide down until I land onto the deck of the ship. I quickly whip out my dragon blade as it blazes of open flame, I catch at the corner of my eye as a hunter strikes his sword as me. I mange to dodge his swing and I easily knock his weapon out of his hand. I hit him once with my dragon blade and he's out cold.

Suddenly the other hunter charges at me with a mace, he attempts to swing his weapon at me but he is knocked out by a plasma blast. When the hunter falls flat first, Toothless appears from behind him as he displays his toothless grin; "Rawr!" He roars with contentment.

"Thanks bud!" I thank kindly, I hop back onto his saddle. "Come on Bud this isn't over yet." As we take off into the air.

Ryka Henderson

The battle of Wenslock has officially arrived, so far Team Element and the rest of our dragon riders have had the upper hand. Ship after ship are being wiped out, still more are coming but so far we've kept Monroe and his men stationed here. As long as they are fighting us, they won't be attacking other places such as Berk or Defenders of the Wing Island or any of our allies' homes. As Luka and I travel from one ship onto the next, I often wonder if this is all to easy. I mean a couple dozens of ships can't be his last line of defense, and if he is why is he using all that he's got. There has to be something else, right?

My brain is just everywhere it seems right now, I can't seem to think simple things anymore and it's actually driving me crazy. Perhaps it's my mind overthinking things and all the ruckus inside of my head is nothing. Luka and I keep flying across the battlefield, ships are being blown to bits. However, I notice that my team is wearing down a bit. "Team Element, let's regroup!" I shout firmly. Dagur, Hiccup, Rutless and I fly above the war zone to catch our breathes for a moment.

"Is everyone doing okay?" Hiccup asks curiously.

"I'm all good, we need to keep fighting, come on!" Dagur exclaims.

"Yes, we can't let up for a moment, we must keep Monroe's men here, if we don't he'll go after our homes… and we can't let that happen."

"And it won't happen, let's do this." I reply firmly and with that we fly back down to the action. Kodi, Eret, Wolf and others flew to Wenslock Military as they try and take it back from Monroe. Clarke stayed with Hana and my mother, only a few people have been injured and they are tending to them.

Suddenly, more ships come and it looks like the last wave of them but with some of our flyers down, it maybe a bit trickier but we will stay together. Whatever it takes, we will keep Monroe here.

One of the other flyers comes to me on her Gronkle; "Ryka, there are too many ships, what do we do?"

I look at my surroundings and I know that we are down a few riders but it isn't enough to put a dent into our dragon stronghold. I take a deep breath; "We keep fighting, we can make it just keep fighting!"

She flys back into battle, suddenly my head starts busting with sharp pains; "Ahh! No, no," I can't be doing this right now.

"Guru?" Luka roars with concern.

"Don't worry Luka, I'm fine, I'll be okay," I try my best to brush the headache aside and to my surprise it works.

My fellow rider has a point, if we don't get our reinforcements soon, it'll be dire situations. However, just when the chips are down and we think that our chances are dwindling.

"Look, they're here!" One of the Wenslock dragon riders call out, and I haven't been so happy to see so many dragons in my life. Countless numbers of dragon riders and allies' ships arrive and with their help Monroe will be finished.

"Haha, I knew that they would come through!" Hiccup recites with excitement.

"Come on, let's finish this!" Dagur bellows with his Berserker battle cry.

Before I know it, Monroe's ships are shrinking in numbers and we have the higher advantage. At the end of the day, I will have regained my home again and my people can remain free from Niles Monroe and his Monroe Empire. Luka and I blast the shipyard will both fire and ice blasts, this may be it. And for good this time, for good this time.

"Ryka! Look out!" The sound of Rutless' voice catches my attention when suddenly a boulder smacks into us Luka. In an instant, Luka loses control and we are falling out of the air, another boulder hits us again but this time I am knocked out of Luka's saddle. We crash onto a sea stack, which let's be honest hurts more than crashing into the water.

Luckily, the fall wasn't a very major one, it wasn't enough to break any bones; "Luka, are you okay bud?" I quickly check for any damages, for Luka it was only a small cut on his right fore leg. It is nothing too major; but I tear a piece of my shirt to wrap his injury. "There, that should do it, you'll be okay Luka."

"Roo!" Luka purrs as he shakes himself off, "Grrr!"

"Whoa, what is it bud?" Ryka asks curiously.

"Oh hello Sweetheart, lovely to see you." Monroe speaks from behind me. I quickly prepare myself for whatever Monroe may have up his sleeve.

"Monroe, what are you doing here?" I request demandingly.

"Oh, I've just come to enjoy the scenery, it's going to be a swell evening." Monroe replies casually.

I take a moment before I begin to speak again, so many questions enter my brain, as what Monroe is doing here? Who knows what's inside that crazy mind of his. "It's over Monroe, you're empire is dying and my people will be victorious!" I exclaim.

Monroe just simply laughs at the ground below him, as if all of this is amusing to him.

"Haha, oh Sweetheart, I knew that this would happen," he deviously chuckles.

"What? If you knew then why are you laughing?"

"Grrr!" Luka continues to growl as Monroe steps forward.

"Oh, because I win either way," He chortles. "I must say that you've lasted longer than others, but you're body can't take much more."

Suddenly, intense, sharp pains shoot through my arms and legs; "No! No! Fight it!" I shout to myself. The pain runs through my veins and with each moment I spend fighting it intensifies.

"You can't fight it anymore Ryka!" Monroe bellows. "That poison is finally getting to you, and the more you try to fight it the worse it'll be."

"What did you do?!" I demand firmly, I try to remain standing, but my legs collapse from underneath me. "Ahh!"

"I may not have my empire but I will finish what I set out to do, I can't stand to look at you, do you have any idea what's like to keep seeing your father even when he's dead?"

"Rawr?" Luka does what he can to protect me from Monroe, I feel his tail wrap around me. I try my best to subside the pain in my body but it's not easy.

"This poison will be the end of you, give it up you can't win this!"

I close my eyes to really concentrate, I blocked out any voices or sounds, it's just complete and utter silence. Instead it's my own voice that I hear. " I am Ryka the Relentless, I am the daughter of Ronin the Reckless, I am the next chief of Wenslock. I am an element of the archipelagos and from the ashes I will rise!"

When I open my eyes, in my hands is a enormous water ball, it's at least the size of a huge shield. I think of my team, my friends, Kodi and my family, the very people that have made me who I am. They've been there for me like no one has, they've boosted me during my worst times and they've seen me thrive at my best times. I only do the things I do, for those I care about and love. I do for those who've done so much for me.

I look to Luka, even though we've only known each other for a few months, he's become my very best friend and he's been there for me as well. I reach my hand out to Luka, at first he's confused by my gesture; he looks to me and then at my hand again. Finally, he places his snout in my hand, "Everything will be fine Luka," I reply encouragingly.

I know that with this last shot, it'll take a lot out of me, but it'll be okay. I'll be okay. I know that all of this will stop when Monroe is finished, once he is defeated the rest of his army with retreat. I realize that the poison is what's been wrong with me all this time; the pain has finally made its way into my whole body. "It's over Ryka, even when you've defeated me! I am still victorious!"

Despite of the agony, even with my veins tightening, my brain feels as if Thor's hammer has rammed through it; I find myself standing tall. "You're right about one thing, this is over."

"I bear it so they don't have to…" I whisper to myself. The next thing I know I sling the water ball and then every thing around me goes black.

Wolf Henderson

And just like that the battle is over, the last of Niles' ships are destroyed and by some miracle we got the military base back. There was something that stopped everyone in their tracks, it's was an unsettling sound of a dragon cry. It was a dragon call that I was familiar with and that's when my nerves overcame me. "Wolf! It's Ryka!" Kodi shouts from above.

When we make it to my niece, she is stationed at a sea stack and Luka stands there protecting her. I quickly jump off Toothless and I rush to her aide. "Ryka! Hey Kid, can you hear me?"!" I hold her unconscious body as I try to wake her up. "Oh come on, get up."

The rest of Team Element reach the sea stack, Rutless and Clarke run over to us, Kodi kneels down to her level; he is in shock of what he sees. "Oh Ryka, what did you do?"

"You're too late! She'll be dead before you can save her!"

Everyone turns their attention to the direction of Niles' voice and for some reason he is still alive; he is stuck in an icy prison. He is almost completely frozen, all except his head. The instant rage comes out of nowhere, I know immediately that Niles has done something and he's the reason my niece is unconscious. "What did you do to her?" I demand resolutely.

Niles reads the thoughts of my brain, the hatred that I hold for him as if there were any redeeming chances. He's just lost them all completely. "I did what I had to, the poison has finally reached her entire body; the time of Ryka the Relentless is over." He chuckles with amusement.

"What poison?" Clarke questions.

"Mercury." He replies causally.

Everyone is quick to take immediate action, "I'll get the antidote!" Hiccup offers.

"Don't bother my dear Hiccup, you could do that but it wouldn't work." Viggo appears on his dragon with a broken chain around its neck.

"Viggo?" Hiccup questions. "Wait, why won't our antidote work, she has mercury poisoning just like everyone else did."

"You fools, the poison was in your stomachs so of course the antidote worked." Monroe scoffs. "You could use up all your doses and it still wouldn't cure her."

"How else would the poison be effecting her?" Kodi requests.

"Her blood," Clarke speaks up, "It's in her bloodstream, I need a syringe and tell Hana to make a really concentrated, antidote!"

Kodi moves back so that Clarke can move in, she softly caresses strands of Ryka's hair out of her eyes. "Hang in there for us Ryka, we'll bring you back. Just keep fighting." She encourages.

"No need to do that, we have everything we need right here," Viggo takes a tiny case out of his tunic. He hands it to Clarke as she opens it, a needle and a decent sized medicine bottle are inside of it.

"No, where did you get that!" Monroe roars with anger. "Viggo what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I came to do," Viggo turns his attention from Niles onto Clarke. "That case will give you everything you need to save Ryka."

I can read the confusion on my former friend's face, he stares at Viggo with complete and utter rage. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I warned you Niles, you should know that I'm simply a business man and I'm not unreasonable;" Viggo replies causally. "I have no desire to rule the world… like some people and we can all see where that got him."

"Viggo's been on our side the entire time," Rutless remarks with a bit of surprise in his voice. "That's pretty impressive."

"Yes, it's all fine and dandy, but we have bigger issues to deal with;" Clarke interrupts slightly irritated. "We need to cure Ryka, we don't have time to waste."

"She's right, let's do this," I reply. "Let's save Ryka."


	16. Chapter 16:Home

The Elements of the Archipelagos

Chapter 16: Home

Ryka Henderson

In at that has happened, I must admit that I never thought that I'd end up in the way that I am. That last blast that froze Monroe where he stood; it took a tremendous amount of energy out of me. For one moment I was fighting off my battle with mercury poisoning, intense pain had overcome my whole body; and the within the next moment all the pain just diminished. For once my brain is fully functional and clear thoughts flow inside my mind.

I feel the soothing warmth of sunny rays gently stroke my eyes, when I wake up I find myself back in the cove. I have no idea of how I go here, it's in a complete opposite place from where I was last, my eyes slowly open up, the sweet smell of spring flowers brushes against my nostrils as the fragrance lingers for a moment. The cool blades of grass send chills down my spine, the relaxing sound of the waterfall brings a smile upon my face. For once in a very long time, I was at peace; at the moment I don't care how I ended at the cove… I just wanted to stay here for awhile.

Just as I'm ready to settle with the peaceful scenery around me, the sound of faint footsteps meets my ear and before I can even speak. My words are stollen out of my mouth, I am rendered speechless. It takes my mind a moment to fully register of who stands before me, a generous hand floats above and I take it. I am lifted onto my feet and finally I have the words to muster; "Dad?"

My father offers a warm, and hearted smile as he holds his arms out wide, I immediately jump into his embrace. I feel safe within my father's arms and everything just seems right again; nothing can stop the beauty of our moment together.

Clarke Emerson

The madness and chaos that was brought upon the island of Wenslock has mostly subsided; however our team still remains in danger with Ryka slowly dying. Hopefully, with this new antidote that Viggo has given us… I hope that I can cure her before it's too late. I examine my equipment and I prepare myself for this task, I note of the needle. "I need to sterilize this before I give it to her, alcohol, anything."

Wolf thinks about what I've requested, I see that an idea has emerged into his brain as he takes a small, metal flask out of his tunic. "Take it, use all of it if you have to." He reaches his hand to give the drinking container, we exchange a couple of glances as I accept it. I apply the alcohol onto the needle and then I take deep breath before I begin.

The rest of Team Element remain where they are as they anxiously wait for something good to happen. Nervousness takes over my crazed mind, if I do one wrong thing we could lose Ryka and I can't let that happen. My hand shakes uncontrollably, I've performed procedures like this before why I am suddenly unsettled by doing this ; it's beyond my understanding. Wolf places a hand on my wrist, he keeps it steady for a moment, "Hey Clarke, look at me," Wolf encourages softly. I am unsure of what to do and after seconds of thinking I finally do as he says. I look to him as our eyes are level with one another's, he offers a comforting smile. "You can do this."

"Hey, well look at that," Rutless interrupts our heartfelt moment, as he points to Ryka. "She looks a lot better already."

I am not sure what Rutless is getting at, I turn to my unconscious cousin and I carefully observe her.

"Clarke, did you give Ryka the antidote yet?" Rutless questions.

"No I haven't yet, why?"

"I believe that Rutless is right, Ryka looks a lot better now and you didn't give her the medicine yet?" Hiccup asks curiously.

I observe Ryka, when we first found her like this, she was really pale and was feverish, but somehow she looks a lot better than before.

"Huh, I wonder," Hiccup begins to think. "What does this mean?"

Kodi's face lightens up with a smile, he softly caresses Ryka's hair, "She's healing herself."

"Is that possible?" Mala questions.

"I don't know but this is a good sign," I reply. "I give her the antidote just to be safe."

"Guru?" Luka grumbles with concern in his eyes, I gently stroke his head.

"Don't worry Luka, we're going to get her back." With that I take a deep breath and I insert the needle into her arm as I inject the medicine into her veins. "Come back to us Ryka, we need you."

Ryka Henderson

I remain inside the embrace of my father's, my heart desired to stay this way and that being with my father would bring me peace. Well, at least that's what my heart is telling me, my heart would allow me to stay here and to never go back to the pain that I once endured. However, my head is telling me differently and I can't stand here even if I wanted to. I slowly pull away from my father's hug, and I face him head on, "You're not really here are you?"

My father just beams an comforting smile and a small chuckle, "I'm afraid not Kiddo." I simply nod my head as I accept that this is all a fantasy, and this means that I'm not dead yet. We exchange another hug and I am inside of his arms once more. I hold him tightly because I know that this won't last forever. I begin to think about my friends and my family, and how much I care about them. I can't leave them, my people also need a chief to lead them on. If I was meant to die I would be dead already.

I feel the tears building up in my eyes, they stream down my face and I immediately know what I must do. I could spend the rest of my life with my father and never look back, but I just can't do that. Just the thought of hurting my family and friends; leaving them behind it hurts me just thinking about such odds. I can't do that to them, not now and I know that I must return to Wolf, Clarke and the others. "Dad, I want you to know that I love you so much, no matter what."

We pull away from our second hug, he takes his thumbs to wipe the tears away from my face. "I know that you do."

I think of my mother and my uncle; like me the both lost so much after my father's death, and they are finally trying to turn things around. To make matters better out of the situation, I don't know if my mother could handle losing both her husband and her daughter. Our family is finally thriving after such hardships, and I know that we'll be able to move on together as a family. "I have to go back to them, Mom and Wolf they need me." I remark. "Months ago I would leave with you and not look back, but things are different now."

My father doesn't respond but rather listens to what I have to say, he knows just as much as I do that I must return to my friends, my family and my team. "It's funny all this time, I was so worried about becoming chief but now I'm more ready than ever." I chuckle softly. " My people, my responsibility."

My father just kisses the top of my forehead and I feel tears of joy fall down my face as I beam the brightest smile. He looks to me with a expression of approval; "I am so proud of the woman you've become; I knew that you would come through."

"I love you Dad," I whisper softly.

We exchange one last hug as we cherish the blessed moment, I now know that my journey isn't over yet. "I love you too Ryka." When we pull away from our embrace; he speaks once more. "The time of Ryka the Relentless has begun."

Within a matter of time, I eventually wake up into the real world. When I open my eyes, I am greeted by familiar faces and I have never been happier to be alive.

Journal Entry No. 1 : We Have Risen

Well, the time has come for me and I must say that I am proud of myself for overcoming my fear. Today is my first day as Chief of Wenslock, after my time leading my people to fight against Niles Monroe; Wolf knew that it was my time to take my father's throne. When we returned to the village square, hundreds of people gathered around as Wolf officially deemed me as the new chief of Wenslock. It was all over, Monroe's plot had failed and he along with his followers were taken to Berserker Prison. Dagur says that they'll spend the rest of their lives repaying for the crimes they've committed and now peace spreads across the archipelagos.

During my coronation, I witnessed a million faces, a million different faces. My people simply happy and they are free, the fought with amazing bravery to take back their home and they were victorious. They no longer have to worry about Niles Monroe harming them or their people anymore, and I am so pleased that it's all over.

Team Element and each of its members have played their own parts to make all of this possible, we don't know much about our special abilities but we we do know that we'll be ready for whatever may come. Rutless and Clarke seem to be hitting things off, they try to be secretive about their hangouts but I can tell that they have something starting. They both seem to keep each other leveled and nothing is better than a person who can keep you centered.

As far as Clarke and Wolf go, I encouraged my cousin to give Wolf a chance. I mentioned that would do anything to be with my father and that she should be grateful that she has someone like Wolf in her life. After three weeks worth of time, Clarke and Wolf finally talked to each other and while it's not much now; at least it's a start. They ended things off with a warm-hearted hug so that has to count for something.

Kodi and I shared a moment with one another, and we finally announced to people about our relationship. We wanted to wait for the right time to break the news to everyone. Most of our friends and family just laugh and cheer for us, apparently they were expecting this to happen and they were so happy for us. So much happiness and peace has filled the air and so many good things have come to be.

At the end of the day, Luka and I spent some quality time together like I promised him we would. We spent the remainder of the day flying around the island and we finished with a relaxed evening on the beach. When I woke up he was so happy that I was okay, I could tell that he was worried about me and he was the first to tackle me and lick my face. We finally come full circle, I am back home as I lay here in my bed, I have to admit that this new accomplishment of succeeding my father feels good inside.

I continue to write for the night is still young, the stars glitter across the midnight sky, the full moon shines of its natural beam. Once again my island is as silent as the night and it is as peaceful as the soothing ocean waves. I can rest with ease knowing that we live through the first of many great days yet to come. This is Wenslock, the mountains reign strong and the people even more so, life here is amazing with the love and friendship that spreads across our lands. These are my people, they are my responsibility and this is my home!

~Ryka Henderson

End of Story Two


End file.
